Digimon Dreamers
by ChainALM
Summary: OC STORY: Episode 13 - Losing contact with CaptainHookmon and their new friends becomes the least of the group's worries when they run into four new, eccentric Digidestined who aren't exactly thrilled to see them; accusing Takumi and company of being the Dark Generals! And when a battle between Digidestined breaks out, these four new humans take the battle to the next Level!
1. Let's Get Ready To Rhumble!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls and Children of All Ages!" _called an exuberant announcer on a raised platform, his voice booming from the large speakers on either side of him and into the room of thirty-two pods where people as young as twelve and as old as forty watched on. The announcer was a tall man with blonde frizzy hair, probably dyed, wearing a multi coloured long coat and a pair of red grill glasses. He looked to be in his thirties. Looking out to the crowd, he grinned._

"Ooh yeah! You and you alone! You are the pinnacle of the Digital Pet Fighting Circuit! You talented Tamers who have raised your Partners and fought, scratched, clawed out of tragedy and despair on the road to Victory. You are truly the best that the DPFC has ever had to offer. And here we are now, at the end. The months of local, regional and national tournaments have led to this. The winner of this tournament will go on to the World Finals. Ooh yeah!"

_A large cheer went out, thirty-two fists rising toward the sky, the announcer taking his microphone and getting the crowd to hush down as he continued the ceremony._

"Now, let's get down to the rules. Important things, rules.  
>This is the end of the Circuit, and as such this tournament is to be decided by knockout rounds!"<p>

_The crowd were less than enthused by this idea. Usually the tournaments were best two out of three. But now, one mistake meant that it was all over. These were fights to the finish. Literally. If you could not finish, you were finished.  
>Thirty-two people would become sixteen in an instant, then eight, then four, then two, then the victor.<em>

"Before you get in a huff, this has always been standard procedure, and is what is happening with DPFC Finals all over the world." _The announcer cut in over the mumbling and grumbling of embittered players._ "If you want to be the best, then you have to learn to survive outside of your comfort zones, which brings me to those pods!" _he proclaimed with a point and a chuckle._

"Hehe, ooh yeah! You brothers and sisters haven't seen anything yet. This is also the newest element of the DPFC, The World Capsule. Created specifically for this year's finals, and to be the EXCLUSIVE way to do battle in all future tournaments, the Capsule is the greatest testament of Digital Battle. No longer will infrared technology be used on the Grand Stage. Players will simply climb into the Capsule, plug their V-Twin into the appropriate slot, put on the provided headgear, and well, the Capsule does the rest.

Not only will inserting your V-Twin into the Capsule enable you to acquire the latest model of V-Twin, which is only available here today, but the Capsule allows you to create a fully functioning 3D avatar of yourself which along with your player data will be saved into the new V-Twin." _A murmur of wonder and surprise quickly filled the room._  
>"Your wins, your losses and even your training regimens. Everything that makes you as a Tamer will be transferred to the newest V-Twin models, which you will be able to plug in to any Capsule in the world and continue as though you never left."<p>

"Never left?" _questioned a few of the participants. Some were upset about the forced technology upgrade. Others were excited. Others had no clue what was going on. Some commented that these Capsules looked like expensive medical equipment and joked that the DPFC were intending to run military enforced CAT scans on them all as part of a government plot._

"You'll see soon enough." _the announcer replied._ "These Capsules are definitely a sight to behold brothers and sisters. Out of this world you might say, haha." _And with a tap on the nose, he encouraged the players to take their positions.  
>The Capsules opened up, and the players jumped in. One such Tamer as they were called was a teenage boy with red eyes and spiky brown hair pushed back with a black headband and a pair of red goggles.<br>He wore a black and white flannel shirt under a sleeveless red hoodie. Blue ¾ length pants were topped off by blue and red sneakers and a pair of white ankle socks._

_Looking at the console in front of him, it was a large screen, to the right of which was a slot for the V-Twin, a small rectangular device with a monochrome LCD screen on it.  
>Below the screen were two semi spheres with finger indents. Were these the controls, the teen wondered?<br>The screen lit up with a list of instructions._

"Insert V-Twin!" _it stated with a vocal command, the teen looking at his pale device, staring at the LCD screen._

"Ready, Agumon?" _he asked before pushing the V-Twin into the slot._

_With a whirr and a beep, the capsule responded to the V-Twin._  
>"Choose model colour" <em>it said next, a list of colour options appearing on screen. The teen pushed Red.<em>  
>"Insert your name!" <em>was the next command, the teen reaching out to the touch screen and typing: Takumi.<em>  
>"Name: Takumi. Partner: Agumon. V-Twin Colour: Red.<br>Are these parameters correct?" it asked as a "Yes/No" _appeared on the screen.  
>Takumi hit 'Yes' on the screen, and the machine responded.<em>  
>"Creating Player Data, please put on the Digital Field Viewing Gear provided. Do not shut down the Capsule or remove V-Twin apparatus. Doing so may result in a loss of data."<p>

_Figuring that meant the headgear, Takumi slid the DFVG over his head and onto his eyes. He had to push the goggles he was wearing around his neck to get it to sit in place. As he did, a new model of V-Twin, red in colour, popped up from the console, between the two hand controls._

"Awaiting opposing players. Please wait."

_Elsewhere on the floor, other contestants were going through their own motions with the new setup. One such boy was a blonde haired boy about Takumi's age who seemed to be getting bored with the song and dance being made of this getting turned into a spectacle. Judging by the console, his name was Shoji, and his Digimon of choice was Kamemon.  
>Shoji had chosen a blue V-Twin and wore a white t-shirt under a blue shirt buttoned up to the middle. The sleeves were rolled up and a black vest sat over the shirt.<br>He wore blue skinny jeans with an orange stripe down each side. Black boots with blue laces finished up the attire. The teen's eyes were hidden behind the DFVG._

_A few feet away from Shoji was a girl with long dyed pink hair set in twin-tails with short bangs that fell on either side of her face.  
>She wore a short sleeved pink dress with purple accents that sat over a long sleeved baby blue shirt with a large, ruffled turtleneck.<br>The sleeves were long enough that they covered the girl's hands, but had holes for her thumbs.  
>She wore baby-blue socks with pink and white trainers that rose up to the shin and folded out.<em>

"Ugh, what am I meant to be doing?"_ she whined, pushing the DFVG out of her way as she leaned forward to read the instructions on the screen, jumping with a startled meep as the capsule spoke.  
><em>"Insert V-Twin!" _it stated with a vocal command, the teen looking at her pale device, staring at the LCD screen._

"Um, I guess that means you, eh Floramon?" s_he asked before pushing the V-Twin into the slot._

_With a whirr and a beep, the capsule responded to the V-Twin._  
>"Choose model colour" <em>it said next, a list of colour options appearing on screen. The teen pushed Pink, naturally.<em>  
>"Insert your name!" <em>was the next command, the teen girl reaching out to the touch screen and typing: Rina.<em>  
>"Name: Rina. Partner: Floramon. V-Twin Colour: Pink.<br>Are these parameters correct?" _it asked as a "Yes/No"_ _appeared on the screen.  
>Rina nervously hit 'Yes' on the screen, and the machine responded.<em>  
>"Creating Player Data." <em>the capsule spoke again.<em> "Please put on the Digital Field Viewing Gear provided. Do not shut down the Capsule or remove V-Twin apparatus. Doing so may result in a loss of data."

_Figuring that meant the headgear, Rina took the DFVG and slid it over her head and onto her eyes. Rina felt her twin tails getting caught in the head gear and pulled them loose. As she did, a new model of V-Twin, pink in colour, popped up from the console, between the two hand controls._

"Awaiting opposing players. Please wait."

_Right next to Rina's capsule was the capsule of another girl. She had wavy brown hair that fell midway down her back. She wore what looked like a dark green kimono and skirt mixed with a tracksuit. The kimono and skirt have mint green wavy designs embedded into them.  
>Long black gloves with a gold trim cover from the knuckles upward. The gloves appeared to have arm guards built into the fabric. The girl wore thigh-high black stockings exactly like the gloves, complete with built in leg guards. On her feet, she wore flat sole sneakers.<em>

"I should have a partner more suited to my talents." _the girl mused as she stared at the LCD screen._ "But admittedly, I raised you this way, and you have gotten me this far, so perhaps you are suited to my talents. Let's go all the way, eh, Elecmon_." said the girl solemnly as she pressed the pale V-Twin into the slot and typed in her name; Fumiko. Her green eyes quickly found the DFVG as her new green V-Twin appeared on the console._

_And finally, at the back of the room, a much taller teen was climbing into his capsule. It was a snug fit given the boy's size, but as he got ready for the finals, he looked back to everyone else. There were thirty one other competitors, all here for the chance to go on to the World Championships.  
>He gripped the V-Twin in his hand before tossing it in the air, catching it. He wasn't going to lose.<br>Clad in a black leather jacket with metal spike on the shoulders, a black t-shirt and tight black jeans and boots that echoed his jacket, the young man had orange hair which was short, messy and wavy.  
>His yellow eyes stared intently at the console as he went through the setup motions.<em>

"We're not going to lose, are we Koemon? No! We're gonna tear 'em all to shreds!" _he said confidently as he typed his name into the console; Yusuke. _  
>"What colour do I want? Hmph. I should pick something that shines like I do. Is there gold on this thing?"<p>

_Settling on yellow, Yusuke put on the DFVG, the notice "Awaiting opposing players. Please wait." appearing on the screen, which he promptly ignored._

_Finally, it appeared that everyone was ready. A large screen dropped down behind the announcer showing the brackets for the first round. In the capsules, the DFVG had activated, the players finding themselves in a wide open space. It was black and empty, but soon began to populate with many areas, ranging from raging volcanos to peaceful spring meadows to beaches with crashing tides. Really, if you could dream the area, it was starting to populate._

_For Takumi however, things were a bit different. He was about to find himself in a rainforest setting, when suddenly everything went bright, causing the teen to groan and raise his arm to shield his eyes._

"Ech, so bright!" _he complained._ "Though, I have to say, that's some pretty nice graphics for a game.  
>What is this? Augmented Reality? Virtual Reality?" <em>he asked aloud, looking around startled when his question was answered by a familiar voice.<em>

"Nothing of the sort, I'm afraid." _the voice answered._ "This is all quite real, Takumi."

"Th-that voice! You're the Capsule Interface."

"To a select few, yes." _the voice responded._

"What are you t.." _before he could finish his question, he was cut off by the sound of people behind him. Turning around in the floating, shining space, Takumi found Shoji, Rina, Fumiko and Yusuke behind him. He hadn't a clue who these people were, and they hadn't a notion about him either._

"Is this part of the new setup?" _Shoji asked as the group of five started to descend._ "Are you my opponents?"

"I don't… I don't think so." _Rina spoke up._ "I was never shown my opponent on the screen thingy. And well, if we're supposed to be fighting here, where are our Digimon?"

"Maybe their data doesn't build until we're in a zone?" _guessed Shoji._

"Wrong again, Shoji." _came the voice of the interface._ "These people aren't your opponents, but rather, your teammates."

"My what?!" _asked Yusuke through grit teeth._ "I don't need a team!" _he declared._ "I'm more than capable of taking on everyone here by myself."

"Does anyone else find it creepy that she knows our names?" _Rina asked, pointing upward to add emphisis on 'she', earning a chuckle from the interface._ "Wh-what's so funny?" _Rina asked, looking around at the others until Fumiko spoke up._

"Not entirely. The system did ask us to input our names on the console after all, so it makes sense that 'she' knows who we are. It's hardly that surprising…"

"Rina. Rina Momoi." _the pink haired girl replied sheepishly._

"Fumiko Midorikawa. Pleasure to meet you. What about you, ginger? What's your name Mr. I'm more than capable of taking on everyone?"

"Yusuke. Yusuke Kiriyama." _he said with a glare._ "And we know that Blondie there is called Shoji, so what about the goggle head? Who are you, punk?"

"Shoji Aoyagi if you must know." the blonde interrupted, his blue eyes falling on Takumi. "However, despite his vulgar tone, Yusuke is quite right. You should go ahead and introduce yourself old boy."

"Me? Oh, right. I guess I should introduce myself, huh? Takumi's my name. Takumi Akama.  
>Nice to meet you all." <em>Takumi's nervous laugh became a broad one. This was turning into the weirdest Digital Fight tournament he had ever entered. <em>  
>"To think we're all talking through cyberspace like this. It's rather awesome."<p>

"I've already said that that is not the case, Takumi." _spoke the voice of the interface again._ "But, come, it's time you learned just what's going on."

_The group's descent became faster until they hit the ground, or at least what felt like the ground. Truth is they couldn't tell what they landed on. It was hard, it hurt, but, they were still standing and floating in the middle of nowhere and nothing. Takumi noticed, and was disturbed by the fact that no zone had populated since the bright light appeared._

"This way!" _called the interface's voice as a large black archway formed across from group, each member figuring this was where the game itself would begin._

"Shall we then?" _Takumi asked, pulling the goggles up from around his neck and onto his head._

"Sure, why not?"_ Fumiko responded, following Takumi. _"I was looking forward to seeing what the graphics of this game were like up close anyway."__

"Well, if we don't I'm presuming that this game either never starts, have tor our would be opponents would get a bye because we don't show up."_ Shoji commented with a shrug as he followed Fumiko and Takumi._

"Ugh, whatever. I don't have time to mess around with you dweebs."_ scoffed Yusuke, charging on ahead of the rest of the group. Rina took a moment, and followed the group if for no other reason than to not be left behind._

_Coming through the archway, the group found themselves in a large throne room.  
>Red walls with gold designs, pillars with vases and other ornaments lined the room.<em>

"Where are we?"_ Takumi wondered aloud as he looked ahead to see a female figure sitting on an ornate throne. She wore a tall gold crown with all sorts of symbols that Takumi didn't recognise and a long white robe with a golden one over it fastened at the side with a brooch in the shape of a sun. Her cleavage was exposed, while the lower half of her face was covered by a scarf that appeared to be a scroll, and the ends of her long, blonde hair were tied off with rolled up scrolls.  
>Scriptures, scriptures, scriptures. This woman was covered in them as even the strips of material that fell from her crown were covered in writings.<em>

_To say Takumi was fascinated was an understatement. Nobody in the tournament lobby was dressed so dramatically. Was this person an NPC to the game, he wondered, noting the rosary beads on her ankle and draped over her right shoulder as the single o-ring strap on her left fell loose._

"No clue."_ Answered Shoji after what felt like an eternity to Takumi.  
><em>"Takumi, who is that woman?" _Rina asked, Takumi shaking his head.  
><em>"I've been trying to figure that out but…"__

"But your mind is racing with a million questions, right?"_ came that familiar voice. Takumi's eyes widened. The Interface? It was this woman? Impossible thought the group as they treaded slowly down the red carpet and toward the woman._

"Who…? Who are you, really?" _Takumi asked, his red eyes meeting the woman's golden eyes which closed before she chuckled and stood up. Takumi noting the red jewel on her forehead.  
><em>"My name… is Sanzomon."_ she began. _"I am the one who called you five to the Digital World. You Chosen Children will be the Digidestined who save this world from ruin."__

"The what?!"_ they all replied in unison._

_"Digidestined." Sanzomon repeated. "In every age, when a great darkness threatens the stability of the Digital World, humans of extraordinary ability are called to vanquish it. I believe you five to be those humans."  
>There was a dull silence as the group listened to what Sanzomon had to say. It was a part of the game they had not come to expect. What about the tournament and the knock out rounds? Was that all a ruse? An excuse to turn the Digital Pet Fight Circuit into a glorified MMORPG? And what about this woman? She calls herself Sanzomon. Sanzo Mon. Mon. None of the group had ever seen a Digimon like her.<em>

"Sanzomon… you've said before that, or at least implied that what's happening here has nothing to do with the DPFC, so just what is it?"_ Takumi asked. _"We can't be expected to believe that this isn't a joke of some sort, or an extended part of the tournament. Can we?"  
>"I suppose I am not to be surprised." <em>Sanzomon started. <em>"I have sprung this on you much too quickly I believe, but trust in my words Takumi. I am not here to deceive you or your friends. The Digital Pet Fight Circuit, and all the time you've spent with your Partner Digimon, it has not been for nought."

"Partner? That's right, we were wondering when we might see our Digimon!" _Fumiko interrupted. _"To be within the realms of this game for so long now and to not see our Digimon's 3D models, it's getting to be a drag Sanzomon."

"I already said, we likely won't see our Digimon until the game officially starts." _Shoji commented. _"Whatever these new rules are, it seems like we won't be able to fully understand them until after we've gotten through this RPG like backstory."

"I hate all this fidgeting and waiting around. Just let me see my Koemon already!"_ boomed Yusuke's voice as the very tall teen in leather bounded toward Sanzomon, only to be repelled quickly, not by Sanzomon, but… Takumi blinked. Another new Digimon?  
>This one was for all intents and purposes a teenage girl in a swimsuit wearing a large pig costume. Takumi had no idea what to make of it.<em>

"It's kind of gross cute!"_ piped up Rina, her eyes quickly falling to Yusuke to see that he was holding his face in pain? _"Wait, what just happened?"_  
>Yusuke held his face as he picked himself up. <em>"Why does that hurt? This is just a game! Isn't…it?"__

"Thank you, Cho-Hakkaimon."_ said Sanzomon as the girl-pig Digimon spun its metal clawed staff and made a defensive pose. All the while, Takumi felt a change in the air. No game has the power to hurt a person. Not to repeat Yusuke, but as much as he might have deserved it, just what happened there?  
>Takumi's train of thought was cut off as Sanzomon raised her hand, brandishing five cards with digital alphabet writing on them.<br>_"Digidestined, I understand your urge to meet with your Partners. I shall not hold you back from that. You deserve that much. So here, I grant you these."__

_Sanzomon threw the cards at the teenagers, each card finding the left arm of each one and binding itself to them. In a flash of light, a device appeared strapped to their wrist.  
>For Takumi it was red, for Shoji it was blue, for Rina it was pink, for Fumiko it was green, and for Yusuke it was yellow.<em>

"Another new V-Twin?"_ Takumi asked, Sanzomon shaking her head.  
><em>"No, this is the Digivice 01-X!"_ Sanzomon responded. _"Within it are your Partners. Raise your arms and call your Partners names followed by the word Re:Digitize.

_Takumi wasted no time, throwing his arm up. _"Agumon! Re:Digitize!" _he called, the screen of the Digivice lighting up and sending a beam of light out that took the form of an Agumon. A large one at that with red straps on its claws.  
><em>"Whoa! That's my Agumon?!"_ Takumi exclaimed in wonder, rushing to meet his Partner, who happily threw himself at the oncoming human.  
><em>"Takumi!" _it cried. _"Finally, finally, finally!"_  
><em>"Agumon!"_ the boy responded. _"You know my name!"_  
><em>"Of course I do! We've been together for a long time! I've been waiting for this moment since I was first hatched as a Botamon."_  
><em>"Me… me too, Partner!"__

_This experience was unreal for all of them. Was it clever programming, or had their Digital Pets really taken on lives of their own. Shoji was next to find out. _"Kamemon! Re:Digitize!" _A blue turtle Digimon appeared with a bow toward Shoji.  
>Then went Fumiko with a proud <em>"Elecmon! Re:Digitize!" _A red and purple striped mammal on all fours with nine tails appeared, leaping into Fumiko's arms.  
>Next was Rina, who was in awe at how well the other people were getting on with their Digimon already. They had only just met, hadn't they she wondered, holding up her own arm. Would her own Digimon love her like Agumon, Kamemon and Elecmon seemed to love their Partners. Rina gulped and called out. <em>"Floramon! Re:Digitize!"_ and just like the others, Rina was then staring at her own Partner, Floramon, the two shrieking for joy like high school girls as they rushed toward one another._

"Heh, guess you gotta save the best for last, huh?"_ Yusuke said, staring intently at his own Digivice. _"Alright! Let's rock it! Koemon! Re:Digitize!"_  
>As Koemon, a green monkey Digimon with large feet wearing a lion cloth appeared, the five Digimon and five humans stepped back to take in the sight of one another. A nervous laugh broke out before evolving into a booming, joyous laugh.<em>

"This is incredible!"_ Takumi said happily. _"To be able to interact with our Partners on this level is outstanding. The DPFC really outdid themselves with all of this!"_  
>But the goggleboy's smile quickly faded as Agumon lowered his head and shook it.<br>_"Agumon…?"  
>"Takumi… this isn't part of the DPFC. That tournament never happened."<br>"What?!"_ he exclaimed. _"What are you talking about?"__

"As he says."_ interrupted Sanzomon. _"Maybe you'll listen now. You five have been summoned to this Digital World from the Human World. The Digital Pet Fight Circuit was simply the means for how that came to be. It could have happened another way, it would have, but you five are the Chosen Children meant to be the Digidestined that will save this world together with these Digimon."__

"But what do you mean the tournament never happened?"_ Fumiko asked as the Digimon joined their Partner's sides. Shoji watched on with crossed arms, weary of how long this backstory might carry on for. Were Takumi and Fumiko really going to buy into it that much?_

"The tournament was compromised by a vagrant AI acting on its own from within another V-Twin."__

"Vagrant AI?"_ Fumiko questioned._

"One of the combatants hacked the V-Twin, applying parameters and abilities that are unable to be set via the default settings. When this was connected with the DPFC's Digital Field Viewing Gear, a malicious program was allowed to run rampant through the Capsule Network with the intent of Decoding the other players Digimon, effectively eliminating them as a threat before seeping into the Digital World. But you five, your Digimon overcame that and that in turn allowed me to summon you all here."__

"Man this backstory is meta."_ Yusuke piped up. _"I mean, really? One of the other tournament fighters tried to rig the competition. That's the backstory here? If that's true, I'll tear the sucker apart and Koemon here will run rampant on the "hacked" Digimon. Leave it to us. We got this."

"Humility really is not your strong suit, is it Yusuke?"_ Sanzomon questioned, her eyes catching something glistening in the monkey Digimon's tail. Her eyes narrowed, but she quickly returned to the task at hand, convincing the group that this was not a game.  
>But suddenly there was a rumbling, and the room began to shake and crumble.<em>

"Cho-Hakkaimon! We've been found. We must escape for now!  
>Digidestined! Heed my words this final time that you have been drawn into something much greater than a game. The Digivices and your Partner Digimon will show you the way. It's a matter of life and death and you must all work together. None of you are greater or lesser than the other. You all have a role to play here. And with that, I shall send you to the Grass Zone. There I hope you learn more about each other and yourselves. Until the next time we meet!"<em><em>

_Using her magic, a gateway opened behind the children and Digimon that sucked them through, also, a shining shard of energy followed through, also sent by Sanzomon. In the commotion, nobody realised it nor took notice as it attached itself to Koemon and vanished.  
>When the group were out of harm's way, Sanzomon created another void for her and Cho-Hakkaimon to escape through as the girl-pig Digimon destroyed anything that came in contact with Sanzomon. And as the room was finally emptied, it was destroyed, numerous shadowy figures standing over the ruins.<em>

"The monk and her bodyguard got away."_ came a deep, brooding voice.  
><em>"And the intruders?"_ questioned a second voice.  
><em>"The same. Though it appears they did not all escape together."  
>"Interesting. Well then, my comrades, it would appear that the Digital World is once again going to see some real… FUN! Ahahaha!"<em><em>

_**END**_


	2. Roar, Partner!

"Waahhhhh!" _cried out the Digidestined as they were flung from the portal Sanzomon had sent them through only a moment ago, landing with a thud on a grassy plain._

"Ugh…" _groaned Takumi, extending his left arm and glancing to the orange Digivice on his wrist._ "Is everyone ok? Agumon?"  
>"I'm ok, Takumi." <em>came Agumon's voice from within the Digivice.<em>  
>"Good to know. Hey, what are you doing back in there?" <em>the boy asked. <em>  
>"The Digivice pulled me back in as soon as I went inside the portal Sanzomon opened." <em>Agumon replied.<em>

"Kamemon too." _came Shoji's voice as the group slowly pulled themselves up from the ground. _  
>"And Floramon." <em>spoke Rina.<em> "Actually, it looks like all our Digimon are back inside the Digivices. Floramon! Re:Digitize!" _Rina held up her arm and Floramon appeared before her.  
>The others followed suit, Koemon climbing up onto Yusuke's shoulder upon release and with Agumon by his side, Takumi looked around to take in their new surroundings.<em>

"So much grass and flowers, and all those hills." _he started, working out a travel path._ "What did Sanzomon call this place? The Grass Zone?"  
>"Certainly lives up to its name, huh Takumi?" <em>Agumon replied, the brown haired boy nodding at his dinosaur companion. <em>  
>"Haha, yeah. And with all those hills, why not just call it the Green Hill Z—"<br>"So, Takumi…" _Rina interrupted._ "Got any idea where we should go from here?"  
>"Not the foggiest. This as new to me as it is for all of you. Agumon? What about you? Surely you know this place, right?"<p>

_Agumon looked around and sniffed the air, Fumiko looking on sceptically as Elecmon played about at her feet. _  
>"Really? We're going to be led by the lizard and his giant frog monster nose?" <em>she quipped, which earned a chuckle from Yusuke and Kamemon. Fumiko was about to brush it off when Agumon piped up happily. <em>  
>"FOOD!" he proclaimed, taking a big whiff and following the scent.<br>"H-hey! Agumon! Wait up!" _Takumi called, chasing after the yellow dinosaur. This time it was Fumiko who chuckled. _  
>"I guess we are… All right then, come on guys before we lose them."<p>

_Shoji, Rina and Fumiko gave chase to Takumi and Agumon and their partners followed. Yusuke snorted, a glaring expression on his face. _  
>"What is this? Follow the leader?" <em>he quipped, Koemon nodding.<em> "You and I are ten times stronger than that goggle brain and his big, dumb lizard. We should prove it by finding others and eliminating them from this tournament!"  
><em>Koemon nodded, making a fist thrust motion and pointing in the opposite direction from where the others had run off to, but as they were about to set foot that way, both of their stomachs rumbled. The idea of food, the feeling of eating was just too much to bear.<em>

"Mrgrgr!" _grumbled Yusuke._ "Tch, fine. I guess we'll follow the morons for now, but after that, we split. And if they get in our way, we take them down too!"

_Yusuke and Koemon followed on, their hunger allowing them to catch up quickly. Agumon's nose had led them to a village, but it seemed more like a castle town to the group with its moat and drawbridge, its stone wall surroundings and its iron gate._

"The food, Takumi!" _Agumon began with a mouth-watered pant and he took another great sniff._ "It's in there! And oh boy, oh boy, oh boy it smells. So. Good!"  
>"Alright, Agumon. Calm down." <em>Takumi said with a laugh, patting his partner on the head.<em> "We don't even know if they'll let us in."  
>"Well, only one way to find out." <em>Shoji interrupted, reaching for the bell string and tugging it, the bell ringing loudly.<em> "That food does smell delightful, whatever it is. But, pray tell, what do Digimon eat, I wonder."  
>"Good point actually." <em>Fumiko commented.<em> "On the V-Twin, food is represented by meat on a bone, but, in the context of all this, where we can somehow be right next to our partners… what does it actually mean? Is our hunger even real? Or just a feeling brought on from the Fight... Pod… Thingies…? Hmm."  
>"Still think this is all a game, huh?" <em>Elecmon asked, speaking for what felt like the first time since all of this started. Fumiko picked him up with an inquisitive look. She finally settled on ruffling his fur.<em>  
>"I don't know Elecmon. I just don't know right now, but the lack of any other humans is something I'm starting to find ultra-creepy."<p>

_Finally, a Digimon approached the gate, a scarecrow puppet looking Digimon with an equally puppet looking crow attached to the raised right arm. Takumi's Digivice beeped, the boy looking to see what caused it. Tapping a button, a projection of information on this Digimon was given._

_Nohemon, an Armour Champion level Digimon.  
>Its attacks are Delusion Claw and William's Arrow.<em>

"BKAW! What do you want!" _came a voice, not from the scarecrow, but the bird itself._  
>"Honestly, we don't know." <em>Takumi answered.<em> "We're uh, new around here and don't really have any sense of direction or any idea where in Grass Zone we are."  
>"BKAW! Go away! No outsiders allowed. This village is on lockdown. BKAW!"<br>"Lockdown?" _Fumiko questioned._ "From what? Or who?" _Shoji chimed in._  
>"Maybe we could help?" <em>Takumi continued, but once again the puppet dismissed them.<em>  
>"KAW! I've already said too much. Leave now! KAW!"<p>

"Tch. What a rip off!" _Yusuke's voice boomed, the tallest member of the group obviously annoyed._  
>"What good is being this Digidestined thing that Sanzomon was rambling about if she treats us like gold dust and this bag of hay treats us like coal. Oi, Nohemon! You let us through or Koemon and I will rip the stuffing out of you. Literally!" <em>Koemon made a punching gesture for emphasis.<em>  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Yusuke! Calm down!" <em>Takumi said shocked by the outburst. While it was true that Yusuke was a bit rougher than the other four, this was taking it too far.<em> "Look, I don't quite get what it means myself, but, I'm pretty sure that being Digidestined or whatever means doing the exact opposite of all that. If there's something going on here, we should try to help, not exacerbate the problem."

"And just who made you the leader, goggle brain?" _spat Yusuke._ "Don't forget. We're all opponents here, so don't go playing Mr. Nice Guy. Unless that's your strategy in this game, Takumi Akama."  
><em>A staredown between Takumi and Yusuke ensued, Agumon snarling at the quiet Koemon, who readied the giant slingshot on its back.<em>  
>"BKAW!" <em>interrupted Nohemon.<em> "Digidestined. That is a term that has not been used around here for as long as I can remember, kaw. And with all this bickering, it's hard to believe you five to be such a thing. Can you prove it?"  
>"Prove it?" <em>pondered Shoji, looking to Kamemon who took his partner by the arm and dragged him to the front of the group, pointing at the Digivice on Shoji's wrist.<em>  
>"The Digivice is proof." <em>Kamemon stated before going quiet again.<em>

"PKAW! THE DIGIVICE! THE HOLY RELIC!" _Nohemon chimed as an aura surrounded the scarecrow and it began to lift the gate._ "Please, come inside the village."  
>"I can't believe that worked." <em>Takumi said quietly as he watched the exchange between Kamemon and Nohemon.<em> "Agumon. Why didn't you think of that?"  
>"Sorry Takumi." <em>the dinosaur Digimon replied frantically.<em> "I'm just too hungry to think. Oh where oh where is that delicious odour coming from?"  
><em>As Agumon ran inside, Takumi thanked Nohemon for inviting them in. Fumiko followed Takumi's example and thanked Nohemon on behalf of the rest of the group. Rina and Elecmon stayed close to Fumiko and Elecmon, and as Yusuke and Koemon charged right by them, the pink haired girl whispered to the other girl.<em>

"If a fight actually broke out, who do you think would have won?" _she said._  
>"Takumi." <em>Fumiko said without a beat or hesitation.<em> "Yusuke doesn't seem all that bright about anything except being a loudmouth. Though, if you want, we could always egg them on and find out." _the girls giggled, Rina shaking her head. _  
>"No, that's alright. I don't think I'm ready to find out yet whether this actually is all part of the game or not. Everything here is so beautiful and intricate. To have that ruined with the realisation that it's all clever AI and CGI…"<br>"I know what you mean, Rina. I don't quite like the idea of just being a consciousness on a server. That's almost scary."  
>"I know, right!" <em>Rina gasped.<em> "Ohmigosh! I mean, what if there was a glitch and we were trapped here while our bodies lay in a coma back in the real world! We could be hospitalised for life!"  
>"Calm down, Pinkie." <em>Fumiko said, grabbing the girl before she hyper-ventilated.<em> "That sort of thing is impossible. If we're playing a game, then, if anything happens, we'll just see each other in the hall where we started. If not, and this is all real… then… then I have no answer right now."

_Fumiko's heart sank a little as she thought about it. If this was all real, then what about the other players? This was a group of five out of thirty-two contestants in the Digital Pet Fight Circuit finals.  
>Had they just lost their spots? Could they really be comatose like Rina suggested? No, that was impossible, right? The girl's mind was a muddle, but she was intent on finding out the truth.<br>Looking back to Rina, she sought to relieve the worried look on the girl's face._

"But, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. So cheer up. Can't let Takumi and Shoji see us worrying, now can we? We need to just go with it like they are." _Rina smiled at this and nodded._

_Meanwhile, Takumi was scanning every Digimon that ran by him; Prairiemon, Lopmon, Patamon. There were tons of Digimon and despite their worries, it was a joy to see all of these Digimon in the flesh, or as close to 'in the flesh' as you could get.  
>Agumon had found the cooking. A giant cauldron surrounded by a Wizardmon and Witchmon as they concocted a brew and sang a song, feeding Digimon who came up with bowls.<em>

"What exactly have we stumbled upon?" _Shoji wondered, taking a moment to take a step back and take in his surroundings. High, wide walls with Digimon on patrol along them, his Digivice identified them as Knightmon and Ignitemon, broken and burnt roofs and buildings, the roofs either made of straw, or tiled buildings patched up with straw._

"PKAW!" _Nohemon spoke up, as if to answer Shoji's question, the blonde staring across the area to see Takumi and Agumon surrounded by the village inhabitants while Yusuke skulked in a corner, a bowl of food in front of him and the ever silent Koemon. The girls had stuck together, they and their partners seeming to get into the spirit and helping the Wizardmon and Witchmon serve food._  
>"Quite the couple, aren't they?" <em>Nohemon continued.<em> "It's so hard to believe that those two once had an intense rivalry, but when tragedy struck this Zone, both Witch and Wizard put their differences aside and came to aid the masses in the name of a greater good."

"Tragedy?" _Shoji questioned, Nohemon nodding._  
>"Some time ago, a great virus spread through the Zone and our leader, Minervamon, disappeared. Ever since then, this entire Grass Zone has been subject to one onslaught after the next. Many Digimon have been deleted as a result, and the village is the last standing. Rumour is a horrible thing, but they say that Minervamon has become corrupted by the virus and is the one sending these monstrous generals to besiege our Zone. She was always a firecracker and a hothead for sure, but I don't believe Minervamon capable of doing such a thing. She loved this Zone dearly and would give her life for it. But others…" <em>Nohemon's voice lowered.<em> "Others are convinced that they hear her laugh, corrupted and demonic like a whisper in the wind."

"Minervamon…" _Shoji said silently._ "Not a Digimon I'm familiar with, truth be told, but I just wish there was a way we could help."  
>"Oh but you already have." <em>Nohemon noted.<em> "The smiles on the Digimon of this village are proof of that. We all try to help one another here. To try and stave off the worry that we may be bombarded again at a moment's notice. But for them to see that those wielding the Digivice, the Digidestined, have come. It has certainly brought a twinkle back into the eyes of the younger Digimon that I thought was lost perhaps forever. BKAW!"  
>"I never realised that title could mean so much." <em>Shoji lamented, his eyes falling to Kamemon who had left and come back with two bowls of food for himself and Shoji.<em> "When Sanzomon called us that, well, it seemed like something out of fiction. We did think we were playing a game after all. But, looking around at all of this, old chap, I'm getting more and more convinced that Sanzomon was correct and that we have somehow, almost miraculously, stumbled into something greater. I will admit however, I shall feel like a fool if I'm proven otherwise."

"You are very well spoken for someone so young. A game, you say?" _Nohemon questioned._ "Tell me, youngster. Just under what circumstances have you come to find yourself in the Digital World? I recall your more hotheaded companions mentioning such a thing at the gate."  
>"Hm, yes, well, you see…" <em>Shoji began when suddenly the Knightmon on patrol called out:<em> "ELDER NOHEMON! INCOMING! MADLEOMON!"

"What? Incoming Leomon?" _Takumi asked, the Digimon surrounding them shaking their heads as some hid behind the goggle boy and Agumon._  
>"No, MadLeomon. A Leomon who used to protect this village who has been corrupted by the same virus that took Minervamon." <em>A Prairiemon told them, her voice trembling. Takumi and Agumon looked to the Knightmon and Ignitemon who were already launching attacks at the incoming monster, a large blue lion with lanky arms covered in leather straps that looked like a zombie.<br>It was completely feral, rushing toward the village, seemingly undeterred by the bombs that Ignitemon was throwing at it._

"Brace yourselves! Everyone! Get to safety!" _Knightmon called. Mass panic ensued, villagers running around like headless chickens. Rina and Fumiko left the aid of Witchmon and Wizardmon in order to try and create some kind of order. Shoji enquired about where they hide in times like this, and Nohemon pointed them towards an underground cellar. Takumi and Agumon called to the girls.  
>Floramon and Elecmon were to create a path to the cellar while the girls themselves opened it for them.<em>

"Go, now!" _Takumi called to the surrounding Digimon as MadLeomon came bursting through the stone wall, its body heaving with each breath while Elecmon created an electric fence to prevent the villager Digimon from going anywhere near the danger.  
>Takumi looked to MadLeomon, trying to get a reading on his Digivice.<em>

_Name: MadLeomon  
>Level: Champion<br>Attacks: __Fist of the Fallen Beast King and Necrotoxin Claw._

_Agumon was snarling at it, fire filling its mouth. _**"BABY FLAME!"**_ Agumon roared, launching a fireball at MadLeomon, but it just bounced off of him.  
><em>"Takumi, if you wanted to fight against other Digimon, this is your chance. A chance to show you that this isn't the game you thought we were going to be competing in before."  
>"I believe you, Agumon." <em>Takumi replied, extending his arm and telling Wizardmon and Witchmon to take refuge with the others.<br>_"We all do!"_ Fumiko's voice spoke up as she and Elecmon stood next to Takumi and Elecmon.  
><em>"That's right!"_ replied Rina. _"I don't really understand all of this, but there's just no way that this can be faked. That's how I feel anyway."_ Floramon took a battle stance next to Elecmon.  
><em>"And to think that I was just getting acquainted with Nohemon."_ Shoji added as he and Kamemon joined the fray. _"This MadLeomon chap really knows how to spoil a meeting, doesn't he?"_  
><em>"You guys are really falling for this joke?"_ Yusuke commented. _"Not exactly fair, is it? Four of you ganging up on that one MadLeomon and its Tamer who…"_ Yusuke paused and looked around him. _"Actually, just where is that Digimon's partner? Come out and fight you coward!"

"There is nobody here but me, pathetic human!" _growled MadLeomon._ "I am more than a match for you and your pet monkey. So, if you're feeling Brave, try me. I will make you famous."  
>"You hear that, Koemon?" <em>Yusuke said with a smirk.<em> "The Blue Meanie here is itching for a fight. Well, why don't we take it to him, huh? Digivolve, Koemon!"  
>"What?!" <em>everyone called as Yusuke hit the first and third buttons on the Digivice. But nothing happened. Koemon was still Koemon.<em>  
>"Hey, what the hell is going on! This Digivice is broken! We're in the middle of a battle here. Why won't you Digivolve?!" <em>As if to make matters worse, a gold band appeared around Koemon's head.<em>

_Takumi looked to the red Digivice on his wrist. Could it really be THAT different from the V-Twin? Are these the new rules? Or does the fact that this is all real change how Digivolution works?_  
>"Agumon! Digivolve!" <em>Takumi cried, attempting the same thing as Yusuke. But again, nothing.<em>  
>"Kamemon, Digivolve!"<br>"Digivolve, Floramon!"  
>"Elecmon! Digivolve!"<br>_They all tried the same thing, but again, nothing._ "What's going on?" _Takumi wondered, but his train of thought was thrown off as MadLeomon began to laugh hysterically._  
>"Oh, you precious little humans!" <em>he bellowed.<em> "You almost had me there. Digivolution. Nothing more than a myth I'm afraid. But let me show you something that's quite real! My **FIST OF THE FALLEN BEAST KING!**"

_The attack tore through human and Digimon alike throwing them all to the ground, cries of pain ensuing as everyone pulled themselves up._ "We have to fight back!" _Takumi called out._  
>"<strong>ALLERGY SHOWER!<strong>" _cried Floramon, pollen coming from the flowers on the ends of her arms that surrounded MadLeomon. The group watched on in the hope that it would do its job and paralyze the enemy Digimon, but all MadLeomon did was sneeze it off._  
>"You want to try and poison me? Try a real poison! <strong>NECROTOXIN CLAW!<strong>" _MadLeomon through its long arm and sharp claws at Floramon, but the attack was intercepted by Agumon who fired off another Pepper Breath just in time. MadLeomon roared as the fire hit him right in the face and went on the assault against Agumon, thrashing about._  
>"<strong>POINTER ARROW!<strong>" _came Kamemon's attack, a guided missile that struck MadLeomon in the back, taking his attention away from Agumon._  
>"<strong>SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!<strong>" _called Elecmon, attacking MadLeomon, Agumon coming into the battle once more_ "**PEPPER BREATH!**"

_Meanwhile, Yusuke and Koemon were trying to get the gold band that had appeared on Koemon's head off of him. It was no use. It seemed to be stuck on there. Getting tired of their messing about, Takumi yelled at Yusuke._  
>"Hey, tough guy! If you're as awesome as you say you are, why don't you and your Partner get over here and help?"<br>_Yusuke scoffed, glaring at the goggle boy, his yellow eyes narrowing as he popped the collar of his leather jacket._ "Can't you see that Koemon and I are busy here? We'll come and bail you guys out once we get this stupid thing off his head."  
><em>Takumi growled lowly, waving Yusuke off and turning back only to be sent flying to the ground as Agumon crashed into him having been knocked through the air with ease after a backhand from MadLeomon.<br>Looking around, the group was all over the place, MadLeomon was attacking everyone without hesitation, with no rhyme or reason to his attack patterns. If you were in his way, you got the brunt of an assault. Pulling himself up, Takumi stared down MadLeomon. He was getting a whole lot more than he bargained for today as MadLeomon loomed over him, raising his clubby arm and swinging it down on top of Takumi.  
><em>  
>"I will flatten you first, human!" he bellowed.<br>"Not if I can help it! You keep away from him!" _Agumon's voice called out, the yellow dinosaur Digimon rushing to Takumi's aid, raising his arms in an attempt to brace for the impact of MadLeomon's blow. It worked, but it really didn't. MadLeomon flattened both Takumi and Agumon into the ground, leaving them in a small crater._

"TAKUMI!" _Fumiko called out as the girl in the tracksuit-kimono hybrid clawed onto her stomach._  
>"<strong>SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!<strong>" _Elecmon attacked, but the attack was stopped dead in its tracks by MadLeomon's Fist of the Fallen Beast King._  
>"<strong>SWEET SCENT!<strong>" _Floramon called, putting out an aroma that it hoped would entrance MadLeomon. But the Digimon was effectively a zombie, it had no effect on him._  
>"<strong>'MET TACKLE!<strong>" _Kamemon had rolled into a ball and launched itself for a body attack on MadLeomon, the enemy Digimon squashed Kamemon into the ground the same as Takumi and Agumon._

"Everyone's fighting for us, Agumon." _Takumi whispered, turning his head to the left to see Agumon at his side._  
>"We should really go and help them then, eh Partner?" <em>Agumon responded.<em> "After all we've done to get here, it hardly seems right that we be defeated now."  
>"Heh, you're right about that. When today started, I really didn't know what to expect from the tournament. But being given the chance to meet you like this, and not just raise you from an LCD screen… I can't give that up now. But this, this is something I've dreamed of."<br>"To have the chance to fight by your side, Takumi. I wouldn't give that up for anything. And we can't let MadLeomon just take it away from us. You've taken me to lots of cool places from the V-Twin. Your home, your school, other tournaments. And we've fought a lot of strong guys. And now I want… Now I want to explore the Digital World with you."  
>"That's right. I had a feeling that you hadn't been here. No way could you be in the V-Twin and here at the same time, right?"<br>"Right, so how about it, Takumi? Are we just going to let this guy walk all over us?"  
>"No, we're gonna walk all over him! He's our stepping stone toward winning the DPFC when this is all over!"<p>

_Just then, a bright light shone from the Digivice on Takumi's wrist, the light taking the form of a shining circle of Digicode. Agumon's right arm had the same thing happen._  
>"Takumi. This feeling. I think I can do it now!"<br>"I think I understand! Let's go Partner!"

_As Takumi and Agumon had their moment, MadLeomon was stalking toward Yusuke and Koemon.  
>Now that they were in immediate danger directly, Yusuke was daring MadLeomon to even try and do a fraction of the damage to him and Koemon as he had done to the other four weaklings.<br>Koemon had his slingshot at the ready, but before MadLeomon could knock some sense into the red head and his monkey Digimon, Takumi called out._

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

_MadLeomon turned on heel to see the Digivice on Takumi's wrist glowing with the same light as Agumon's wrist._  
>"Just what are you going to try now, feeble human? Have you really lost what's left of your senses?"<br>"Not quite! Actually, you could say what you did jolted them. See, Agumon and I have been talking and well…"  
>"We don't think you gave us a fair shake, MadLeomon. So how about it? Try us on for size again!"<br>"Hmph! Foolish miscreants. Very well! "**FIST OF THE FALLEN BEAST K—**"

"Agumon! Digivolve!" _called Takumi, he and Agumon crossing their golden rings and an unfathomable power overwhelming the Digimon._

"**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO….**"

"What?" _roared MadLeomon as Agumon erupted into a pillar of light._  
>"No way!" <em>laughed Shoji.<em>  
>"They figured it out?" <em>asked Fumiko.<em>  
>"Takumi! That's amazing!" <em>chimed Rina.<em>  
>"No way! I'm the best! How did that pipsqueak get it to work before us?" <em>Yusuke groaned.<em>

"**TYRANNOMON!**" _roared the Digimon that appeared in place of Agumon. The large red T-Rex with green markings and spines running down his back immediately charging at MadLeomon and grabbing the zombie lion before throwing him back over the village walls._

"So cool!" _Takumi said with a cheer, following Tyrannomon as he charged after MadLeomon. The other humans and Digimon also followed, the cellar door opening to show Digimon creeping out from it, also rushing to see what was going on.  
>Tyrannomon loomed over MadLeomon, swiping at the Digimon with his tail, knocking him back onto the ground.<em>  
>"Finish it, Tyrannomon!" <em>called Takumi, fire building up in Tyrannomon's mouth.<em>  
>"<strong>BLAZE BLAST!<strong>" _Tyrannomon called covering MadLeomon in flames from head to toe._

"This isn't the end, human! I will return! And not only that, the other two Generals now know you exist! You will not take the Zone Code from us. We shall be victorious. Just you wait!" _MadLeomon said through roars, snarls and growls as it began to disappear from sight._  
>"And we'll be waiting!" <em>Takumi said as MadLeomon disappeared, its body breaking up into data particles and vanishing, causing a large cheer to erupt from behind Takumi and Tyrannomon, who turned around to see that the whole village had come out to see the duo's victory.<br>Tyrannomon reverted back to Agumon and the two reunited._

"That was awesome! No! YOU were awesome!" _Takumi said happily as he rubbed his Partner on the head before hugging him._ "You did it, Agumon. You saved everyone!"  
>"Aw shucks. I couldn't have done it without your help, Takumi. You were every bit as awesome as you say I was. But just one thing, maybe you could indulge me."<br>_Takumi smiled ear to ear and replied._ "What is it, Partner?"  
>"Feed me! Because I am starving!" <em>Agumon demanded, holding his stomach his eyes getting a spiral effect to show he was dizzy from hunger. Takumi just laughed.<em>  
>"I guess Digivolving really took it out of you, huh? Say, Nohemon, could you possibly—"<p>

"Say no more, Takumi. I think it's the least we can do after the great service you've done us today." _The scarecrow Digimon replied as he led the villagers back into the village, and as Takumi attempted to follow on, he was stopped by Fumiko and the others._  
>"Well done, old boy!" <em>Shoji said first, tending to a wounded Kamemon.<em>  
>"Indeed." <em>Fumiko followed.<em> "That was a fantastic show of bravery in the face of certain death that Elecmon and I can only hope to follow. Thank you, Takumi. We are indebted to you in more ways than one. Isn't that right, Elecmon." _Elecmon could just give a smile. He was too weak right now to say anything else._  
>"That was so cool, Takumi." <em>commented Rina. <em>"I never thought Digivolving could look so pretty. But thank you for saving us all, Takumi. And you too Agumon."

"Don't sweat it!" _Agumon responded._ "We're all friends here, right?"  
>"Right." <em>Takumi said with a nod.<em> "And with that in mind… I need to talk to you guys about something."  
>"Ah, the other two Generals that MadLeomon mentioned I presume." <em>Shoji guessed. <em>  
>"That's right." <em>Takumi replied.<em> "I don't know about you, but…"  
>"No, I think we know where you're going with this, and for the most part, I'd say we agree."<br>"That's right." _Fumiko said._ "It wouldn't be right for us to just leave knowing that two others could just show up at any time and try to finish what MadLeomon started."  
>"Yeah!" <em>said Rina.<em> "That cellar won't protect them forever. We have to try and do something!"  
>"So, we're in agreement then?" <em>Takumi asked, looking to Agumon, and then back to the others and all their Digimon. Everyone nodded, save Yusuke and Koemon who were just aggravated more than anything else.<em> "Tch, whatever." _Yusuke muttered._

"All right then!" Takumi said happily. "Let's go and tell Nohemon that he'll have a few extra guests for a while."  
>"I just hope Agumon's hunger doesn't clear out their pantry while we stay." <em>Rina joked, the group laughing as they step back through the broken village wall and go to rejoin the villagers.<em>

**END**


	3. Dance Through The Danger

"YYYAWWWWWNNNN!" _Shoji let out loudly as he and the other humans rose from their slumber. It had been a long night; the feast that the village had thrown for the Digidestined in honour of their defeat of MadLeomon had turned almost into a festival. A part of Shoji felt bad that it had been allowed to get to that stage; these villagers were supposed to be refugees after all. What food they had was limited, and what resources surely weren't to be squandered on some blow-ins from another world, right?_

Sitting up, he turned to find Kamemon staring at him. Shoji ruffled his own hair to set it back in place and get rid of any bed hair, but it just made him look worse.

"Mornin', chaps." _he said finally, Kamemon smiling before offering Shoji a cup of tea. Every human had one, Takumi letting out a nervous laugh as if interpreting Shoji's confusion._  
>"I dunno, man. We woke up, and he already had one ready for us all." <em>Takumi said jovially. <em>  
>"Indeed." <em>commented Fumiko.<em> "After how long last night went, no, the whole day, this is actually quite considerate of your Partner, Shoji."  
>"Yeah! It was super nice of Kamemon to do this for us. Thank you, Kamemon!" <em>Rina chimed earning a pillow to the head form Yusuke.<br>_"Shaddup willya!?" _he bellowed._ "Some of us are still trying to get some shut eye!"  
>"H-hey! Yusuke! Watch it! I nearly spilled my tea!" <em>Rina complained. <em>  
>"If he wants to sleep longer, I can certainly help with that!" <em>Floramon commented, readying her hands, pointing them in Yusuke's direction. This was immediately met by Koemon who glared a hole through the floral Digimon while readying his oversized slingshot. Floramon snarled until Agumon came between the two, extending his arms to keep them separated.<em>

"Guys, guys!" _Agumon started._ "This isn't the time for this. Not while we're guests of this village. Now, knock it off!"  
><em>The tension was heated, Agumon not knowing if either Koemon or Floramon would even listen to him, but after a moment, Floramon lowered her arms, and Koemon his slingshot. Agumon was the only one who could Digivolve, and as Takumi's Partner, he had seniority, though none of them dared say that aloud, not that Koemon was one for words anyway.<em>  
>"That's better." <em>Agumon said with a smile, earning a thumbs up from Takumi, and an approving nod from Fumiko who was stroking Elecmon who was snuggled on the girl's lap.<br>_  
>"Hehe, anyway Shoji, you've quite the voice on you!" <em>Takumi teased with a grin.<em> "You really can belt one out when the moment strikes, can't you?"  
>"Oh yeah!" <em>commented Fumiko and Rina simultaneously causing Shoji to blush and lower his head.<em>  
>"I… I just got caught up in the moment, that's all." <em>the blonde replied, his messed up bed hair good right now for covering his eyes.<em> "It couldn't be helped."  
>"You must really enjoy music then?" <em>guessed Fumiko.<em> "Or have you aspirations of being a musician? A singer, perhaps by how you 'took the stage' last night?"

_Shoji had gone silent. This was all new to him. He got so carried away with the festivities the night before that he really hadn't thought of how the others might react the following morning. He remembered Wizardmon and Witchmon casting spells to create fireworks while some other Digimon began to play instruments in tune to a beat created by a small group of Dondokomon. He really hadn't cared much for the song and dance that the tournament MC had made before, and yet, here he was getting into a song and dance of his own._

"Yeah, he was alright I guess." _came Yusuke's voice, the larger teen now sitting up and drinking the tea that Kamemon had brought him._  
>"Only <em>alright<em>?!" _Rina protested._ "Do you remember what happened when YOU tried to steal the spotlight, Yusuke? You sang that bad that the person that didn't have a headache was Nohem—Oof!"  
><em>Yusuke's response was to throw another pillow at Rina to shut her up.<em>  
>"I thought I told you to shaddup, Pinky." <em>he said with a gruff tone.<em>  
>"Heh, it would seem that all Yusuke is good for is trying and failing to steal the spotlight." <em>Fumiko remarked, her right eye opening slightly to glance at Yusuke. <em>  
>"Well, whatever." <em>Elecmon piped up.<em> "I thought Shoji was pretty cool."  
>"Yeah, I think we all did." <em>Takumi replied.<em> "Even if Yusuke doesn't want to admit it, haha."

_Shoji raised his head and stood up, looking around frantically for the exit. Looking up, he finally caught sight of it; the village had converted their bunker into a makeshift room for the ten guests. _  
>"Um, thank y…" <em>he trailed off, bursting out of the cellar and into the village, the morning sun catching his reddened face. Back inside the bunker, Takumi chuckled. <em>  
>"I guess we embarrassed him, huh?" <em>Agumon questioned.<em>  
>"Pretty much, Captain Obvious." <em>replied Takumi.<em>

_Outside, followed by Kamemon, Shoji found Knightmon and Ignitemon. They were re-building the wall that MadLeomon had crashed through the previous day during his onslaught._  
>"Ignitemon, Knightmon. Good morning." <em>Shoji called, Ignitemon dropping a large grey block in place as both turned to face Shoji. <em>  
>"Good morning, Digidestined." <em>Ignitemon said.<em> "Nice to see you up and about so early. Did you and your companions sleep well?"  
>"Oh, yeah. Like logs. Thank you very much for having us." <em>Shoji responded, looking to the wall.<em>  
>"Nonsense!" <em>exclaimed Knightmon.<em> "After what you did for us, it was the least we good do good sir!"  
>"Well, the least you could do meant a lot to me and my friends, so I thank you on their behalf. We are most grateful. May Kamemon and I help with the repairs?"<br>_At Shoji's question, both Knightmon and Ignitemon looked to one another._  
>"Well, now that you mention it… There is something if we could be so bold as to ask of you Digidestined." <em>Ignitemon started.<em>

"What is it?" _Shoji questioned, looking at the two Digimon. He had offered to help, so why were they so nervous about asking he wondered._  
>"Sir Shoji." <em>Knightmon spoke up, clearing his throat.<em> "While we might rebuild this wall as we have done countless times, we fear that it is not as structurally sound as it may have been in times past, and yet, with this war going on, we have not been able to get supplies to reinforce the wall and help prevent further breakages."  
>"Indeed. Our duties as guardians of this village have prevented us doing our duty." <em>Ignitemon continued. <em>  
>"So, you want my friends and I to get you your supplies?" <em>Shoji questioned, both Digimon nodding.<em> "Sure thing. What do you need?"

"Oh, great Sir!" _Knightmon exclaimed._ "We'll be truly forever in your debt if you can pull this off. There is a mine not too far from here with a material known as Chrome Digizoid…"  
>"Chrome Digizoid, huh?" <em>questioned Shoji.<em> "Where I'm from, it's referred to as Digi Chromazoid. We have mentions of it being powerful defensive armour for all kinds of Digimon.  
>"Well, that's true, which is why we seek to reinforce the walls with it." <em>Ignitemon replied.<em> "We rebuild the wall, make it look like the usual stone walls on the outside, but on the inside, it would be layered with Chrome Digizoid. We look weak to most enemies…"  
>"But have a tough structural integrity." <em>Shoji finished.<em> "Sounds like a sound plan, but isn't it kind of rare?"  
>"Rarity depends on colour. We could do with some red, but basic, unrefined Chrome would suit our needs just fine." <em>Knightmon answered, and almost as if on cue, the others bounded from the bunker, stretching and yawning as the morning sun and air caught them almost off guard.<em>

"How much do you need, Knightmon?" _Shoji asked as the other humans and Digimon said their good mornings to Nohemon and the other Digimon who were now starting to awaken and come out of their homes. _  
>"As much as LoaderLiomon is willing to part with." <em>Ignitemon answered. <em>  
>"Who's LoaderLiomon?" <em>came Takumi's voice as he and Agumon joined Shoji and the others. <em>  
>"He's the Digimon who runs and controls the Digizoid mine." <em>Ignitemon answered. <em>  
>"I see. Hm. Should be fun, eh Shoji?" <em>Takumi said with a smile. <em>  
>"I don't know if fun is the word I would use, old boy." <em>Shoji replied.<em> "But so long as it doesn't turn into a repeat of yesterday, then we should be able to do this quickly enough."  
>"Shall we go then?" <em>Fumiko asked. <em>  
>"Let's go!" <em>Takumi replied before turning to Ignitemon.<em> "So, uh, which way do we g—"  
>"TAKUMI!" <em>screeched Agumon.<em> "Can't we at least have breakfast before we go?"

_At the mere mention of food, the stomachs of both human and Digimon alike rumbled._  
>"A-Hah!" <em>chuckled Takumi.<em> "I uh, I guess we got carried away. Maybe a bit of strength building wouldn't hurt before we took off, eh?"  
><em>Shoji rolled his eyes while Fumiko covered her mouth with the back of her hand to hide her own laugh.<em>

A while later, the group found themselves among the green hills of this zone. Nohemon had instructed them to journey west, the Digizoid Mine was buried deep in the mountainous region that greeted them as they ventured west.

"Such a drastic change in scenery." _Shoji commented._ "Are we in a new Zone?"  
>"I… I don't think so…" <em>Rina replied.<em> "It's a wild guess, but, remember that portal that monk Digimon, um, what was her name, Shinzo…Sambo…no…um…"  
>"Ooh, sandwich." <em>chimed in Agumon, his comment going ignored by the group. <em>  
>"Sanzomon." <em>Fumiko commented.<em>  
>"Er, right. Sanzomon." <em>continued Rina, regaining her composure.<em> "Remember when she sent us through a portal after meeting her? Maybe that's how Zone travel works here?"  
>"Hard to say…" <em>Shoji commented.<em> "There was nothing like that on the V-Twins to even hazard a guess at such a thing."  
>"How about it, Agumon? Care to give us a clue?" <em>Takumi asked, the dinosaur Digimon shaking his head. <em>  
>"No idea. We've been with you this whole time, remember?"<br>"That's right. You Digimon are as lost in this world as we are."  
>"Well, whatever, chaps." <em>Shoji said.<em> "It would appear as if we've found our destination."  
>"That's convenient." <em>Fumiko replied, Rina nodding as Yusuke kept uncharacteristically quiet.<em>

In front of them was a cave entrance where whirring and the sound of rocks being crushed could be heard almost as soon as they stepped inside. As they stepped in, the area flickered, digital code running across the landscape.

"So that's them." _spoke a gruff voice, focus coming onto a large blue dinosaur with orange stripes and a blade on the end of his tail._ "The Digidestined." _he growled, the three horns on his skull cap glistening in the sun._  
>"That's right sir!" <em>replied a smaller dinosaur. It looked like Agumon, but was blue, green and covered in military gear.<em> "Reports say it was the one with the Agumon who took down MadLeomon."  
>"Interesting." <em>The larger dino responded.<em> "And it was only him?"  
>"So the reports say."<br>"Then, that's our plan. Cut him off from the rest of the group, and then we shall cut them down one by one. We shall not underestimate these children like MadLeomon did."  
>"Understood, sir. But what of LoaderLiomon?" <em>the military clad dinosaur asked.<em>  
>"He is not our concern, Commandramon If he interferes with the operation, then we shall deal with him. Right now, our Primary target is the human and his Agumon."<br>"Sir, Greymon sir." _replied the smaller dinosaur._

_Inside the cave, the group continued their walk, plugging their ears to keep out the construction noise. _  
>"Are we there yet?!" <em>Rina asked, raising her voice.<em>  
>"What?" <em>asked Fumiko.<em> "I can't hear you!"  
>"What? I can't hear you. Are we there yet?"<br>"What?"  
><em>This continued until Yusuke had had enough, taking his fingers from his ears and attempted to scold the two for continuing this back and forth, only to be met with a double<em> "We're glad we can't hear you!" _before stopping and turning to one another as if they'd realised they'd said the exact same thing. The two girls began laughing, and suddenly the noise stopped, the girl's laughter sounding like the cackle of hyenas in the sudden quiet. A moment that quickly caused them to blush and look away, which in turn gave the boys their own chuckle._

"Alright, alright." _began Takumi._ "Does anyone have any idea where that was coming from?"  
>"I think I do!" <em>Shoji replied.<em> "It might have sounded like it was coming from everywhere, but the reverberations were distinct."  
>"Is that your musician's ear talking?" <em>Takumi asked.<em>  
>"Sh-shut up!" was all Shoji could muster. "It's coming from this way! Come on!"<p>

_Shoji took the lead here, darting forward and to the right. The rest of the group followed and soon enough they were met by a large, mechanical golden lion._

"LoaderLiomon?" _Takumi wondered, raising his Digivice to get a reading._ "Ultimate level? Whoa!"  
>"That device!" <em>spoke the mechanical lion.<em> "Who are all of you?"  
>"My name is Takumi Akama, and these are my friends Shoji, Fumiko, Rina and Yusuke."<br>"I'm not your friend, guy!" _spat Yusuke, Takumi shaking his head._  
>"We were sent by the last remaining village in the Grass Zone for acquire DigiChromizoid to help reinforce the village against more attacks from the dark generals that besiege the village."<br>"Humans and Digimon, working in tandem." _spoke LoaderLiomon quietly._ "I never believed such myth would come to pass in my time. But yes, this Zone, much like you say is besieged by a great virus that has turned good Digimon into bad ones. Unfortunately, a way of purifying the virus outside of total eradication is unknown. If it is to help the Minerva Village, then yes, I would be happy to com—Shh! Do you hear that?!"

"Drilling!" _Shoji was the first to say._ "Takumi get out of the way!"  
>"Huh? What?" <em>Takumi was taken completely by surprise as the ground opened up beneath him, swallowing him and Agumon as a large purple and white Digimon with a drill nose sped past the group drilling into the rock above them.<em>  
>"TAKUMI!" <em>called Fumiko.<em>  
>"Drimogemon<em>!" noted Shoji before realising Fumiko was about ready to jump into the hole after Takumi, and she almost succeeded, only to be pulled back by Shoji.<em>  
>"What are you doing? We have to escape before the same thing happens to us!" <em>the blonde scolded, the brown haired girl peering into the pit their leader had fallen through. <em>  
>"But we can't just leave him behind!" <em>she protested.<em>  
>"We're not!" <em>Shoji assured her.<em> "We'll be back for the old boy. Trust me."  
>"Digidestined! Run!" <em>commanded LoaderLiomon as the rock above them caved and crumbled, the mechanical lion throwing his metallic body into the fray to save them as large pieces of debris fell into the pit Takumi had fallen through.<em>

"You heard the lion!" _Yusuke spoke._ "Let's make like a tree and get outta here!" _Koemon nodded as the red head made his getaway. _  
>"It's make like a tree and LEAF, you moron!" <em>Floramon yelled.<em> "Leaf as in leaf on a tree. As in LEAVE!"  
>"Not now, Floramon!" <em>said Rina as another Drimogemon drilled another cut off path through the group.<em> "AIEEE! No good! We're all going to be separated at this rate!"  
>"Rina, jump!" <em>came Fumiko's voice as she and Elecmon leapt across the divide, the brown haired, green eyed girl turning on heel and offering a hand to Rina. <em>  
>"I can't!" <em>cried the pink haired girl.<em> "It's too wide! I'll fall just like Takumi!"  
>"And we'll all get smushed if you don't try." <em>encouraged Floramon.<em> "Come on now, Rina. You can do this. I know you can."  
>"I.. I… I'll try." <em>Rina said finally as she took a few steps back for a running jump. As she ran however, she misstepped before leaping.<em>  
>"Rina!" <em>Fumiko called, desperately reaching out further and only barely managing to grasp Rina's hand. The misstep threw off Rina's centre of gravity and she lost her grip on Fumiko, plummeting into a chasm much as Takumi had before.<em> "RINA! RINA, NO!" _It was all Fumiko could say as she stared across the chasm at Floramon. The plant Digimon shook her head before diving into the chasm after Rina._  
>"Fumiko! We have to move!" <em>said Elecmon, catching his Partner's attention.<em>  
>"Er, right!" Fumiko answered, scooping Elecmon up and continuing to dash after Yusuke and Shoji, the girl in the tracksuit like kimono finding the two at a cross road in the mines.<p>

"Where's Rina?" _Shoji called._  
>"She fell… just like Takumi." <em>Fumiko replied, lowering her head. <em>  
>"No…"<br>"Damnit, Pinkie." _Yusuke grunted._ "First Goggle-brain, now you…"  
>"He… he actually sounds concerned." <em>Fumiko said lowly to Elecmon.<em>  
>"Right. Let's head right!" <em>Shoji says, the remaining two nodding and following his lead, Koemon was on Yusuke's shoulder as usual, while Fumiko held Elecmon close. Kamemon was keeping up a steady pace.<br>As they ran, they were suddenly met by a small squadron of Commandramon, guns aimed squarely at the humans. _  
>"Of all the times we could have used Floramon's Allergy Shower." <em>Fumiko scoffed.<em>  
>"So, what now?" <em>Shoji questioned.<em> "I don't think turn and run is going to work here.  
>"Then we cut a path right through them!" <em>Yusuke said, Koemon leaping from Yusuke's shoulder and launching one hundred pachinko balls from his slingshot. <em>"**BABY SLING!**" _Yusuke called in Koemon's stead, the pachinko balls distracting the Commandramon squadron just enough for the group to run past them._

Yusuke got caught though, debris falling in front of him, cutting him off from Fumiko and Shoji as a yellow insect with drills on its nose and hands.

"Digmon!" _Fumiko mentioned as Shoji pulled her forward and toward a light at the end of the tunnel.  
>Bursting out of the cave, the group came to a standstill as they found themselves surrounded by more Commandramon. But not only that, the blue lurking terror of Greymon was staring them in the face.<br>_  
>"So… you are the remainder of the Digidestined, hm?" <em>Greymon growled.<em> "So much promise, and you let it all just… fall away eheheh."  
><em>Shoji snarled, but Kamemon and Elecmon rushed into the fray.<em>  
>"<strong>'MET TACKLE!<strong>" "**SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!**" _they called, taking on a portion of the Commandramon whilst another portion took fire on the humans. Fumiko and Shoji quickly dodged, ducking behind a large boulder._  
>"What do we do?" <em>asked Shoji.<em> "I wasn't quite expecting Kalashnikov wielding Digimon."  
>"Not much we can do but trust in Kamemon and Elecmon." <em>Fumiko replied.<em> "If only we had Takumi's Tyrannomon to even the odds."  
>"That can't be helped now. Though, if we don't survive this, we won't be able to go back – for any of them."<p>

_It was then that the gunfire ceased. Had Elecmon and Kamemon won? Peeking up from behind the boulder, fear ran through Fumiko and Shoji as their eyes caught their Partners, captured by the Commandramon and laying at Greymon's feet._  
>"Kamemon! No!"<br>"Mweh heh heh!" _chortled Greymon, squashing down on Kamemon._ "Come forward, humans. If you wish to see your Digimon spared." Shoji gulped and slowly crept out from behind the boulder and stepped forward. Fumiko, refusing to let Shoji or Elecmon be alone, followed after him.

"What do you want?" _Shoji asked as Greymon kicked the Rookie level Digimon back to their Partners.  
><em>"To watch you burn!" _Greymon roared, fire quickly billowing in his mouth as he called his attack. _"**MEGA FLAME!**"  
><em>Shoji and Fumiko reacted on instinct, grabbing their Partners and diving out of the way of the stream of fire.<em>  
>"That's it! Dance for my amusement you impudent humans! Commandramon! Put them on their toes just a bit more, mweh heh heh!"<br>_The Commandramon opened fire again, causing Shoji and Fumiko to almost literally dance around the bullets while dodging Greymon's flame breath._  
>"We're out of our depth here! We can't keep dancing forever. Sooner or later, they'll get us."<br>"He has very good foresight you know." _Greymon taunted._ "Eventually, we are going to win, and bury your bodies with those of your fallen comrades."

_This drew an ire from Shoji, and seemingly Kamemon too, the turtle Digimon suddenly bursting from Shoji's grasp and throwing himself at Greymon. _  
>"<strong>'MET TACKLE!<strong>" _came the cry as Greymon took the brunt of Kamemon's attack. The idea of a mere Rookie even grazing General Greymon caught the attention of the Commandramon who stopped firing, allowing something unprecedented. Fumiko launcher HERself at one of the small blue dinosaurs with a roundhouse kick, knocking the Kalishnikov from its grasp and into her own hands, Elecmon following up with his Super Thunder Strike. Greymon grunted, regaining his composure, looking up to see Fumiko aiming the gun at him while a few toasted Commandramon lay smoking in a heap._  
>"A minor contrivance." <em>Greymon scoffed.<em> "**BLASTER TAIL!**" _he roared, firing at Fumiko, but the blast was intercepted by Elecmon, the force of the blast being enough to drive them both back and slam against the cave's outer wall.  
><em>"Fumiko! Elecmon!" _cried Shoji as Greymon loomed over him and Kamemon._  
>"And then there were two. How does it feel to be alone? To have seen all your friends fall to their doom right before your eyes? Digidestined? Hardly. You're not strong enough to help them. You're not good enough to stop me."<p>

"What did you say, old boy?" _Shoji retorted with a twinge in his eye._ "Not good enough? Is that what you said?"  
>"Hmm, struck a nerve have I?" <em>Greymon asked with a laugh.<em>  
>"My name is Shoji Aoyama, ranked number 2 in the Digimon Pet Fight Circuit. I am more than good enough to defeat a measly Greymon!"<br>"You forget your place, boy!" _Greymon roared._  
>"No, I don't. My place is here, with Kamemon, with Fumiko and the rest of my friends. What you did, I'll never forgive. So how about a jolly good show of just what I can do?! A Greymon that wears headphones. How fitting, cause Kamemon and I are going to rock your world!"<p>

_A tense feeling filled the area, an aura starting to build from Kamemon and the Digiovice on Shoji's wrist._  
>"Grrr. What are you doing, boy? I demand to know!" <em>snarled Greymon.<em>  
>"You put my life in danger, and have attempted to take the lives of my friends."<br>"What do you mean attempted? There is no way they survived those falls or that platoon of Commandramon."  
>"Then it's all the more reason to fight back. I won't surrender to the likes of you. I'm more than just good enough."<p>

_Just like Takumi before, a gold band surrounded the left wrist of Shoji and the right wrist of Kamemon._  
>"Do it, now Kamemon!" <em>called Shoji as he and Kamemon crossed their wrists.<em> "DIGIVOLVE!"  
>"WHAT?" <em>roared Greymon.<em>

**KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO….**

_A shining pillar surrounded Kamemon, and when it had disappeared, a much taller turtle was in his place. It had beady eyes, and webbed hands, a pale stomach bandaged in the centre and seemingly stitched onto the main body.  
>It wore headphone around its neck and orange dreadlocks with a CD on its head, and yellow webbed feet along with a duck bill.<em>

**GAWAPPAMON!**

"COMMANDRAMON! OPEN FIRE!" _Greymon roared, the remaining Commandramon firing on Gawappamon who danced through the assault with ease using its Gawappa Rapper dance attack.  
>The newly evolved Digimon then set its sights on the Commandramon, spinning discs from its head like razor blades. <em>  
>"<strong>DJ SHOOTER!<strong>" _Gawappamon called, the CDs cutting right through the Commandramon's artillery as Gawappamon leaped into the air._  
>"<strong>BLASTER TAIL!<strong>" _Greymon boomed, but Gawappamon zipped past the attack and reeled back its arm._  
>"<strong>GAWAPPA PUNCH!<strong>" _the turtle called, knocking Greymon off its feet._ "**MEGA FLAME****_!_**_" it roared back in protest, but Gawappamon danced through the danger, assaulting Greymon again with another punch._

"Now, finish this, Gawappamon!" _Shoji called, his Partner nodding and attacking Greymon with a multiple DJ Shooter barrage, the discs cleaving through Greymon._  
>"Impressive." <em>said Greymon as his data began to digitize.<em> "Your rythym with that Digimon is superb. You would make a fine General for her majesty."  
>"Don't count on it!" <em>Shoji commented as Gawappamon flipped back to his Partner's side and the two watched Greymon vanish.<em>  
><em>Without their commander, the Commandramon ran for their lives, Gawappamon reverting back to Kamemon before rushing to Fumiko and Elecmon's aid. They had already come around. <em>  
>"Fumiko!" <em>Shoji called with worry in his voice. <em>  
>"So, the singer gets his own DJ, huh?" <em>Fumiko remarked as she pulled herself and Elecmon up. They had seen the whole thing.<em> "That was amazing. I'm sure Takumi and the others would have loved to see it."  
>"This area should be safe now. Let's go and find them!"<br>"No need for that!" _came a familiar voice through the rock._ "**BORING STORM!**"

_LoaderLiomon burst through the wall, carrying Takumi and Agumon. Following him, was Digmon carrying Yusuke and Koemon. And following them was an orange and white wolf with a drill on its  
>forehead, two on each hind leg and a large drill on the end of its tail carrying Rina and Floramon on its back.<em>  
>"What in the world?" <em>Shoji asked, looking at the Digimon.<em>  
>"It seems LoaderLiomon isn't the only one who takes care of the mines." <em>Takumi answered, climbing off LoaderLiomon.<em> "Digmon and Dorulumon also have a role to play here. Dorulumon is the one who saved Rina, and Digimon crashed the Commandramon party to help Yusuke out."  
>"And after you left, I burrowed down into the mine to save Takumi." <em>LoaderLiomon cut in.<em>  
>"What about the Chrome Digizoid?" <em>Shoji asked.<em> "That's why we came out here in the first place.  
>"The mines are in ruins thanks to the Drimogemon. It'll take some time to get them back in order." <em>LoaderLiomon said.<em> "But, I managed to give Takumi some to help out the Minerva Village."  
>"We hope it's enough for their efforts." <em>said Dorulumon.<em> "We'll be glad to help when we can as thanks for dealing with the General…"  
>"Greymon." <em>answered Shoji.<em>  
>"You defeated Greymon!" <em>exclaimed LoaderLeomon.<em> "Congratulations, child."  
>"Well, yeah. Once Kamemon Digivolved to Gawappamon, the blue menace didn't know what hit him." <em>Shoji replied, patting Kamemon on the head.<em>

"So that's two of us that can Digivolve?" _Agumon asked excitedly, leaping off LoaderLiomon and rushing to Kamemon._ "Yipee!"  
>"Yeah! That's brilliant news!" <em>exclaimed Takumi.<em> "Well done you two."  
>"Oh that's nothing!" <em>said Shoji, trying to divert the attention away from himself.<em> "You should have seen when Fumiko roundhouse kicked one of the Commandramon."  
>"Wait, she did what?!" <em>asked Takumi and Rina, Fumiko blushing as all eyes were suddenly on her.<em>  
>"Yeah, whatever. If it wasn't for Koemon and I, none of that would have happened." <em>spat Yusuke as he rolled his eyes at the group.<em>  
>"Geez! Way to be a buzz kill, Yusuke." <em>Rina griped. Takumi sighed.<em>

"Alright then, well, before the two of them get into it again, maybe we should head back to the village and deliver this Chrome Digizoid." _he said._ "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted after all that."  
>"Agreed." <em>Shoji replied.<em> "Let's get going. We don't know who the next General is, or where they'll strike from. We need to prepare and be ready."

_Takumi and Shoji both stretched and yawned before the group said their goodbye to the three drilling Digimon. As they headed back to the Minerva Village, Takumi's mind trailed off. Would tomorrow be as dangerous he wondered. Would the group face enemies so evil and willing to kill them from here on out? It was a scary thought. Who would be next to have their Partner Digivolve?  
>Looking at Shoji and Kamemon, they were caught up in their own conversation. It seemed serious.<br>Takumi wanted to intervene, but thought the better of it, falling back to chat with Fumiko while Rina and Yusuke bickered the whole way back.  
>They reached the village, and Takumi went about giving the supplies to Knightmon and Ignitemon who had rebuilt the wall. As the group began to recant tales of their adventure, it was Shoji's turn to fall back. He reached into his shirt and took out a pendant in the shape of a guitar pick. He looked to the Digivice on his wrist and then to Kamemon.<em>

"We are good enough. Eh, Partner."

_Kamemon smiled and the two continued back into the village to join the others._

**END**


	4. Petal Dance

"Well then, I guess that settles it!" _came Takumi's voice as we see the group circled around a map on a table in their bunker/lodging._ "We're heading to the Flower Garden Village!"  
>"Flowers! Are you serious?" <em>asked Floramon, hope in her voice. <em>  
>"Yeah. Have you not been listening this whole time?" <em>Takumi asked, the floral Digimon shaking her head.<em>  
>"Sorry, Takumi. I guess my head has been elsewhere all day. I'll do better, promise."<br>_Takumi paused, looking at the Digimon before shaking his head. _  
>"Don't worry, Floramon. You did nothing wrong, but hey; let me go over it again."<p>

_We flash back to the previous night where Knightmon and Ignitemon were rebuilding and reinforcing the Minerva Village walls. Wizardmon and Witchmon were there too to help, being some of the elder Digimon in the village. Knightmon would set up the bricks, while Ignitemon would reinforce them with the Chrome Digizoid obtained from the Digizoid Mines._

"How much longer can we keep this up?" _Knightmon wondered._ "Without Minervamon, this village is at a loss. Nohemon is doing his best, but sooner or later…"  
>"I know." <em>interrupted Ignitemon.<em> "You think I don't know that? Minervamon is my sister and even then, her powers don't transfer to me in this situation. The only reason I have any hope that she's still alive is because this Zone hasn't crumbled in on itself."  
>"Yet." <em>Knightmon said dryly.<em> "But maybe all we can do is try to keep morale high. The Digidestined have certainly helped with that."  
>"Agreed, my friend." <em>remarked Ignitemon.<em> "But…" _he trailed off with a sigh._ "There is a Mammothmon in the room here that we have yet to address…"  
>"Ah, right. Of course. Sooner or later, they will have to leave."<br>"Exactly. Sooner or later, they will have to move on to the next Zone."  
>"What do we do then?" <em>Knightmon pondered.<em>

"About what?" _came Takumi's usual jovial voice._  
>"Oh! Takumi sir!" <em>replied Knightmon.<em> "Nothing, sir. Just tempering this Digizoid is proving problematic."  
><em>Takumi could tell Knightmon was lying. It must be a pretty serious issue if the stalwart Digimon was trying to throw him off.<em>  
>"Is there anything Agumon or I could help with?" <em>Takumi asked.<em>  
>"No, not at all, sir." <em>Knightmon replied.<em> "You've done enough for us today."

_Just then, the sound of the village bell rang out, followed by a desperate plea for help. Takumi and Agumon rushed to the gate where they found a bird Digimon with a large bush of roses for a tail. It wore a damaged crown, and its golden beak was cracked and chipped.  
>Takumi used his Digivice to scan the Digimon.<em>

"Deramon." _He said silently, before nodding to Agumon to raise the gate._  
>"What happened to you?" <em>Takumi called, as the gate rose the young boy rushing to the bird Digimon's aid.<em>  
>"Flower… Village… Gone…" <em>Deramon answered with staggered breath.<em> "Dark… General …Razed…The…Village…Everyone…Gone…"  
>"Deramon! Hold on! Agumon! Why haven't you gone to get help?"<br>_Agumon gulped as Takumi scolded him, but Knightmon and the others had already come to see what the problem was._  
>"Witchmon! Wizardmon! Can you both help him?" <em>Takumi asked as the Deramon he was holding began to flicker.<em> "No! Hold on, Deramon!"  
><em>Deramon looked up, staring at Takumi.<em>  
>"Human… You must… Digi…Dest…Mayb…Y….St…Mer…" <em>Deramon spat out before disintegrating in Takumi's arms, the young man visibly upset as he was soon holding a Digiegg. Wizardmon stood over Takumi, taking the egg from him. <em>  
>"That look in your eyes, Goggleboy." <em>He commented as the brown haired boy's eyes steeled.<em> "I've seen it before in only one other." _Wizardmon started._ "The Flower Garden Village lies to the east of here. But, I ask you, be careful."  
><em>Takumi stood up, glancing at Wizardmon who was still holding the egg, and then to Witchmon who nodded in agreement with Wizardmon.<em>

"Come on, Agumon!" _Takumi commanded._ "We head out in the morning. Let's go inform the others."

_Cutting back to that morning, Floramon replies with an_ "Oh yeah! I feel bad now for not remembering. Sorry, Takumi."  
>"It's fine." <em>He said through a gulp.<em> "You weren't there. And besides, all of the Digimon were asleep when I told the others."  
>"While that may be true, Takumi." <em>came Fumiko's voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder.<em> "Floramon needs to learn to be more alert to her surroundings and the tasks at hand."  
>"Waaah! Rina!" <em>Floramon cried.<em> "Takumiko are ganging up on me!"  
>"Taku…"<br>"…miko?" _asked Takumi and Fumiko in parts, Rina just giggling as she watched the awkward look on their faces get even more so._ "Floramon! I told you to be quiet about that!" _Rina quipped, sticking her tongue out at Takumi and Fumiko._  
>"Anyway!" <em>cut in Shoji, hoping to bring some order back to the group.<em> "If we take what Deramon said to heart, the third and final General of this Zone is to be found in the Flower Garden Village."  
>"Am I the only one that finds it odd that we're only just finding out that this village was destroyed?" <em>Yusuke asked, earning stares from the rest of the group.<em> "What? I might not care for you Scoobies, but I do pay attention. I didn't get to be the best Digimon Fighter on my dashing looks alone you know."

"Oh somebody PLEASE shut this guy up!" _Floramon whined, Koemon taking a pebble and launching it at Floramon in retaliation. But Fumiko, as if without missing a beat simply outstretched her hand and caught the pebble, dropping it before glaring at Yusuke. Every guy gulped, Takumi trying to nervously laugh through the tension. _  
>"Um, Yusuke, why don't you wait until we're fighting the enemy and keep Koemon in check, huh?"<br>"He's a free spirit. Just like me." _Yusuke replied, pointing to himself with his thumb. Koemon retracted his slingshot however, his gaze falling back to Fumiko who had intercepted his attack. Elecmon chuckled from his perch above the group. _  
>"You know, I really hope he proves to be useful one day, old boy." <em>Shoji whispered to Takumi, the goggle boy nodding in response.<em>  
>"Yeah, agreed." <em>He replied.<em> "Right now, he's just proving to be a headache."  
>"How about we just get a move on and hope this headache gets lost on the way."<br>_Takumi laughed lightly, nodding as he slapped Shoji on the back._

"All right then guys and girls!" _Takumi said._ "Let's get moving. There's another General out there that needs a beat down courtesy of us ten. We don't want to disappoint the enemy, do we?"  
>"No sir!" <em>replied the group in unison, Takumi shaking his head.<em>  
>"Been taking lessons from Knightmon while my back has been turned have you?" <em>the red-eyed boy asked before turning and leading the group out of the cellar cum bunker.<br>As the group assembled, they were met by Nohemon, Knightmon and Ignitemon. Each of them had a serious look on their faces, causing Takumi to wonder what's going on as he recalled Knightmon being less than honest with him the night before._

"BKAW!" _Nohemon cawed._ "You're heading for the Flower Garden Village in the east then?"  
>"That's right, Nohemon." <em>Takumi replied.<em> "Given what happened last night, we've enough reason to believe that the last of the Dark Generals is there."  
>"If he was willing to raze the village, there must be a reason for it." <em>Ignitemon commented. <em>  
>"Aye. But why?" <em>Knightmon said, joining the discussion.<em> "We were under the impression that we were the last remaining village. Is that why? Did they strike there again to weed out any refugees or stragglers?"  
>"Or to send us a message!" <em>Rina proclaimed, gaining a look from everyone else.<em> "To attack and destroy a flower garden. To rid the world of something unquestionably beautiful. And then to let just one lone, dying survivor come and tell us… This is a trap! They know we're here!"  
><em>The humans, Digimon and villagers suddenly froze at this realisation.<em>  
>"But then…" <em>Takumi started.<em> "The moment we leave… they could…"  
>"BKAW! Stop that, Digidestined. You must not lose faith so quickly."<br>"Huh?"

"Nohemon is correct, sir." _Knightmon said._ "We've been protecting this village and its inhabitants before you all arrived. And we'll do it again after you're gone!"  
>"Gone?" <em>asked Takumi.<em> "We're only going to the next village. We'll be back."  
>"That's not what he means, Takumi." <em>Ignitemon said.<em> "He means when you leave this Zone."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Ah, I see…" _Fumiko commented._ "If this works out the way we hope, then stopping the next Dark General should bring harmony to this Zone, at which stage we would have to move on to the next one."  
>"Oh… I… I never even considered…" <em>replied Takumi lowly as he realised what he caught the tail end of Knightmon and Ignitemon discussing the night before.<em>  
>"Go, Goggleboy!" <em>spoke up Wizardmon.<em> "We will be fine and protect this village in your stead."  
>"And the Digiegg?" <em>asked Takumi.<em>  
>"Witchmon is tending to it. You needn't worry. Deramon shall be reborn in time."<br>_Takumi looked to Agumon and after a few moments, they both nodded and turned back to the others. _  
>"Alright! Let's do this!" <em>Takumi called, turning and making his way out of the village with Agumon as the others followed behind him.<em>

_Another journey through the Grass Zone, but this one was filled with dread more than the previous time, with each member of the group continuously looking back toward the Minerva Village as if waiting for the first chance to dash back there and help the friends they'd left behind._

"This tension, by George it's getting us nowhere, now is it?" _Shoji spoke up._ "Say, I have an idea… Why don't we get to know each other a little better? That might settle our nerves for a bit."  
>"Um, sure." <em>Takumi replied, shaking his head and trying to keep his mind off the Minerva Village and on the Flower Garden Village.<em> "Who wants to go first?"  
>"I will." <em>Fumiko replied.<em> "If nobody else minds, that is."  
>"Sure thing." <em>Takumi answered.<em> "I have no problem with that."  
>"Maybe we'll learn just where she learned to kick a Kalashnikov out of a Commandramon's hands and take it for herself." <em>Shoji commented, Takumi nodding with a smile.<em>  
>"That sounds awesome actually. I really wish I hadn't missed it!"<br>"Sh-shut up! You idiots!" _Fumiko yelled, lowering her head as her face went red, hiding her face behind her hair._ "That was just me getting caught up in the moment. I didn't do it for you...r amusement!"  
>"Well, it still helped save Shoji and gave him time to help Kamemon Digivolve." <em>commented Takumi.<em> "You should be proud, Fumiko. So, tell us. I'm guessing by that outfit that you do some sort of martial arts?"  
>"That's right, Takumi. I'm trained in Kendo." <em>Fumiko replied, raising her head back up.<em> "I'm also studying Karate under my grandfather. He is the one who encouraged me to be more disciplined.  
>That Commandramon had its guard down, and I was able to take advantage of that. Nothing else. Had it realised what was going on and fired, there is a very good chance that I wouldn't be going on this mission with you Takumi."<p>

"Sounds cool actually." _Takumi replied._ "The closest I get to that sort of thing is the movies. What about Digimon? How did you get into that?"  
>"Seems like you, all right." <em>Fumiko commented.<em> "If I've noticed anything about you, it's that you are passionate about Digimon. More than anyone I've ever known. For me, I guess you could say it was another spur of the moment thing."  
>"Oh really?" <em>asked Takumi.<em> "Just on a whim decided to tame Digimon, huh?"  
>"It's not like that." <em>Fumiko answered.<em> "Between school studies and my training with Grandfather, I rarely had time for something that was just me. One day, I was passing by a store, and I met a person who was showing his friends the ins and outs of the game with his V-Twin. And from there I decided to pick one up for myself. Never could I imagine that it would have brought me to the real Digital World."  
>"Yeah. Really makes you wonder how much the people who created them know. All that backstory and lore on the packaging and the instruction booklet…"<p>

"Well for me, my story is almost the opposite of Fumiko's" _Rina jumped in._ "My V-Twin was a gift from my dad. I really wanted one of the other types. You know the more girly, non-battling type? Becoming a Digimon Tamer was never something I ever envisioned."  
>"Wow. I'm hurt, Rina!" <em>called Floramon, causing Rina to turn and hug her Partner tight.<em>  
>"Did I say I regretted it?" <em>she asked.<em> "No! My poor dad, I'm the only girl in my family, so I get spoiled and he tried so hard to find me the digital pet I wanted, but ended up having to get a V-Twin when everywhere sold out of the fashionable version."  
>"So, I'm not fashionable?" <em>Floramon stomped her foot.<em>  
>"Floramon! You're taking this too seriously. We hadn't even met yet!"<br>"Hmph!"  
>"Anyway, I was a spoiled little brat, so naturally, I freaked. The V-Twin wasn't egg shaped. It wasn't pink. It didn't have a floral design on it. I threw it back in my dad's face, literally, and the plastic cut his cheek. He just walked out of the room. He was so disappointed even I could see it in his eyes. So, to try and make it up to him, I opened it up, and while reading the instruction book, I seen Floramon's sprite in an example evolution tree. And I love flowers, I really do. I got so excited when you said we were visiting a whole village of them. Flower arranging is a hobby of mine believe it or not."<br>"You don't say." _grunted Yusuke._ "I mean really, the girly girl with the pink hair and flower Digimon is into flowers and flower arranging. Colour me shocked. Wussy hobby if you ask me."  
>"Is kindness a sort of impossibility for you?" <em>Takumi asked, annoyance in his voice.<em>  
>"Tch. I'm just stating the obvious, goggle-brain." <em>Yusuke retorted, only to drop to his knees as Fumiko had had enough and endeavoured to give the larger young man a swift kick between the legs from behind, Yusuke letting out a howl as he grabbed himself in pain.<em>

"So, you raised the Digimon with the sole intention of getting Floramon?" _Shioji questioned, trying to get things back on track, Rina nodding in agreement. _  
>"It might seem selfish of me, but seeing that a "stupid boy's toy" could have a flower monster I could use and raise and beat up other, uglier monsters. In my head, that's how I was going to make it up to my dad - by raising Floramon to be the best Digimon ever."<br>"I really don't know what to say." _Floramon commented._  
>"And as I raised Floramon from her Tanemon form after the Digiegg hatched, I started loving her more and more every day."<br>"Awww, Rina!" _Floramon squealed, the two hugging tightly again and laughing and giggling._

"Heh!" _smirked Fumiko, glancing to Takumi._ "What about you?"  
>"We're here." <em>he replied.<em>  
>"Already?" <em>asked Shoji.<em> "These trips feel like they're getting shorter."  
>"Plot convenience is our friend I guess." <em>Agumon responded, shivering as a chill ran through his body. The other Digimon did the same thing. The area looked like it glitched out as a stream of blue code ran across it.<em>  
>"What was that?" <em>asked Elecmon.<em>  
>"No idea, but it makes my code feel physically ill!" <em>Floramon replied.<em>  
>"It has to be coming from inside the village." <em>commented Agumon as they took a good look at it.<em>

_A large wooden archway inside a steel frame greeted them. It was burnt, and the steel was melted. Along the top of the walls were large trays and pots._  
>"This whole area feels so barren and cold!" <em>Rina spoke up, shivering.<em> "It looks like it held some beautiful arrangements, but, this Dark General, whoever it is; he stripped this village of its life. Of its livelihood."  
>"Shall we go in then?" <em>Agumon asked, Takumi kicking the gate down, it just dropping off its hinges.<em> "I guess that's a yes." _Kamemon patted Agumon on the shoulder as the group entered. Meanwhile, Yusuke was still picking himself up off the ground._

_Inside, the village was as barren as they feared. Buildings were nothing but the bottom bricks before the foundations and support beams that were so charred, they were just beams of ash held in place waiting for the wind to blow them down and away._  
>"Is… is this what the Minerva Village looked like at one point?" <em>Takumi wondered, looking over to Rina who was on one knee, drawing her hand across the earth.<em>  
>"Guys!" <em>Shoji called.<em> "Over there!" _Shoji pointed to an area under a dead tree where a group of Digieggs lay. Some were intact, others cracked, and others outright broken. Even where Rina knelt, her fingers trickled over a shard of Digiegg under the scorched earth._  
>"This is too horrible." <em>Rina cried.<em> "Who could do such a thing?"

_As if inviting trouble to her doorstep, the surrounding area suddenly got hot, Rina looking up to find herself and Floramon surrounded by small fireballs with creepy faces._  
>"DemiMeramon!" <em>she said as her Digivice scanned the six or seven fireballs.<em>  
>"Elecmon! Get them!" <em>commanded Fumiko.<em>  
>"You too, Agumon!" <em>followed Takumi.<em>  
>"And you, Kamemon!" <em>Shoji called.<em>  
>"Floramon! Don't get left behind." <em>Rina cried.<em>

_The rookies all leapt into battle, but no matter how hard they tried, none of them could land a scratch of the DemiMeramon. They weren't even attacking back, but rather they were just being a nuisance for the group.  
>Fumiko tried attacking one of them herself, but it was also too quick. She tried guiding one into Elecmon's attack path, but the DemiMeramon moved and Fumiko was almost caught by the Super Thunder Strike, only to be pulled out of harm's way by Takumi at the last moment.<em>  
>"You need to judge these spur of the moment things a bit better, Fumiko."<br>"Yes, quite. I give you my apologies, Takumi. And also my thanks."  
>"Don't worry about it." <em>the red-eyed boy said with a smile. The green-eyed girl returning the smile with a nod. <em>  
>"As you wish." <em>she said, her and Takumi picking themselves up just in time to see Agumon hit one of the DemiMeramon with a Pepper Breath attack. The attack did nothing though, and the DemiMeramon chuckled. It was then that Rina noticed.<em>  
>"Takumi, look! They're wearing our Partners out. Rina was right, this was a trap."<p>

"Too little too late!" _boomed a voice as standing in the village entrance way was a large red and fiery Digimon._  
>"Meramon!" <em>called Takumi.<em>

_Meramon. Champion Level.  
>Main Attack: Roaring Fire.<em>

"So, YOU are the one that burnt down this village?" _Takumi asked, getting nothing more than a 'Heh!' in response from Meramon who raised both of his arms._  
>"<strong>ROARING FIRE!<strong>" _Meramon called, fireballs launching from his fists toward Takumi and Fumiko. This time it was Fumiko's turn to save Takumi at the last moment as she pushed them both down onto the scorched soil. The two looked at one another, their faces turning red for a moment, only for Fumiko to be pulled off Takumi by Shoji who extended a hand to the goggleboy, pulling him up._  
>"You two can make gooey eyes later. We have a Dark General to stop." <em>Shoji said, Takumi nodded and Kamemon and Agumon came to their Partner's sides.<em>  
>"Ready!" <em>Takumi called, the Digivices lighting up.<em>

"Agumon!"  
>"Kamemon!"<br>"Digivolve!" _they both called, pressing the two side buttons of the Digivice._

**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO….  
>KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO….<strong>

**TYRANNOMON!  
>GAWAPPAMON!<strong>

"If Tyrannomon could put down MadLeomon…" _Shoji said._  
>"And Gawappamon could take out Greymon…" <em>replied Takumi.<em>  
>"Then, together…"<br>"Together, this should be a piece of cake! Go, Tyrannomon!"  
>"You too, Gawappamon!"<p>

"**BLAZE BLAST!**" _roared Tyrannomon._  
>"<strong>DJ SHOOTER!<strong>" _called Gawappamon, the two Digimon taking Meramon head on, but Meramon had erected a blazing fence around himself._  
>"Oh. We weren't making 'gooey eyes', just so you know." <em>Takumi scoffed.<em>  
>"Sure you weren't. You didn't exactly dispute 'Takumiko' earlier." <em>Shoji teased.<em>  
>"I had no idea what you meant, and by the time I'd figured it out, it made no sense bringing it back up."<br>"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that."

"**GAWAPPA PUNCH!**" _Gawappamon tried to get through the fence, but the blazing temperature just ended up burning Gawappamon._  
>"<strong>WILD BUSTER!<strong>" _Tyrannomon tried, ramming the barrier, but the heat was too much._

_Fumiko meanwhile had gathered herself and Rina while Elecmon and Floramon attacked the DemiMeramon._  
>"Where the hell are Yusuke and Koemon?" <em>Fumiko spat.<em> "Typical! Typical of those two! Never around when you need them."  
>"Um, Fumiko-chan. You were the one that kicked him… y'know… there." <em>Rina piped up, a wave of guilt running over Fumiko as Rina pointed out her mistake. <em>  
>"Sh-shut up! He deserved that for bullying you!" <em>Fumiko retorted.<em> "I mean, what was I supposed to do? Just let him—"  
>"Fumi-chan!" <em>Rina called, her eyes bugging out as something caught her eye.<em> "Fumi-chan!"  
>"What, Rina?" <em>Fumiko asked as Elecmon was getting more and more tired trying to chase after the DemiMeramon. Floramon also was getting exhausted.<em>  
>"There's a live flower! It somehow survived!" <em>Rina chimed, and in her excitement, she rushed toward it. Fumiko called for her to come back, but worked as a distraction. The DemiMeramon turned their attention to Rina, which allowed Floramon's Allergy Shower to finally take a hold of the DemiMeramon, the rain of pollen causing the Meramon to slow down and lose their mischivious fighting spirit, which Elecmon was all too happy about as it launched a Super Thunder Strike attack which eradicated three of them.<em>  
>"Awesome! We got them!" <em>Rina cheered, but before they could even think about going after the rest, Meramon's booming voice could be heard.<em>

"**MAGMA BOMB!**" _it roared, rocks of magma raining down on both Tyrannomon and Gawappamon as Meramon lowered the firewall and attacked again._ "**FIRE WAVE!**" _it called, inflaming itself and charging recklessly at Gawappamon, hitting the Digimon with enough force to not only send it flying against the dead tree._  
>"GAWAPPAMON!" <em>Takumi and Shoji called, Shoji rushing to his Partner's side.<em>  
>"I guess it's up to us, Tyrannomon!" <em>bellowed Takumi.<em> "Counter its Fire Wave with Wild Buster!"  
>"<strong>WILD BUSTER!<strong>" _Tyrannomon roared, charging toward Meramon as it charged toward him._  
>"Now! Dino Kick!" <em>Takumi called. He was too slow though. In the midst of his Wild Fire attack, Meramon had already launched his Roaring Fist. All of the attacks, punches and kicks fuelled by wild, reckless charging connected, sending both Tyrannomon and Meramon to the ground. Meramon had another plan however as he summoned the few DemiMeramon that Fumiko and Rina had yet to destroy.<em>

"What now?!" _everyone asked at once, their eyes widening as Meramon absorbed the DemiMeramon and grew much larger than before._  
>"I thought reducing this village to ashes was easy, but you humans have been a much easier conquest!" <em>Meramon gloated as Fumiko, Rina, Elecmon and Floramon composed themselves. With Tyrannomon and Gawappamon seemingly out of action, Meramon made his way t owards Fumiko and Rina. Elecmon and Floramon rushed out to defend their Partners.<em>  
>"<strong>SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!<strong>" _called Elecmon, the attack bouncing off of Meramon for the most part._  
>"<strong>ALLERGY SHOWER!<strong>" _called Floramon. The Allergy Shower looked like it was taking effect on Meramon when suddenly it inflamed again, the inflammation countering the effects of Floramon's attack. _  
>"<strong>MAGMA BOMB!<strong>" _it roared once more, rocks of magma falling from the sky, the tired Rookies doing their best to not get hit. But after how tired out they were from chasing the DemiMeramon, it was almost inevitable that they would get hit. _  
>"ELECMON!"<br>"FLORAMON!" _they called, dashing to their Partners, leaving the live flower unguarded. This proved to be a blessing however as one of Meramon's Magma Bombs landed right on it, the girls and their Digimon being thrown forward by the blast proximity._

"That… the flower…" _Rina sobbed looking back as the crater where the flower used to be._ "It could have been a sign of hope…"  
>"Hope?" <em>questioned Meramon.<em> "You sentimental fool! You have no hope!"  
>"This village. It might have been possible to rebuild… I had hope that your efforts had been for nothing, and this village could thrive again. Hope that you had not completely destroyed this soil.<br>The Digimon here were to be loved, they were to be prosperous! But you! You and your other Generals left nothing but a Digimon Graveyard here! It's unacceptable!"  
>"Unacceptable you say?" <em>questioned Meramon further.<em> "Only failure is unacceptable to my queen. She ordered the annihilation of this village, we Dark Generals gave her exactly what she wanted."  
><em>Rina glared at Meramon, which got a chuckle out of the Digimon.<em>  
>"Do you really believe you and your worthless plant can oppose me? I'll reduce it to ash just like the rest of this God forsaken place."<br>"No! You won't hurt my friend! You hear me? You've done enough damage here, and it's time somebody put you in your place!" _Rina cried as she and Floramon got to their feet._

"Rina! What are you doing?" _Fumiko called to the pink haired girl._ "Run!"  
>"No! I told you already, Fumi-chan! I promised to make Floramon the greatest Digimon ever. I wasn't able to help against MadLeomon. I couldn't make the jump back in the mines. I'm not going to be useless here!"<br>"But you're not useful to anyone if you die here, Rina!" _Fumiko called._ "Not even Tyrannomon and Gawappamon could stop him!"  
>"Then, it's time for a late blooming miracle, right, Floramon!" <em>Rina asked with a weak smile.<em>  
>"Right, Rina! This is the DPFC, and your opponent is Meramon! Show 'em what you've got!"<p>

_At that, a golden ring appeared around the Digivice on Rina's left arm and around Floramon's right arm. _  
>"No way! That ring!" <em>Fumiko said lowly.<em> "It can only mean."  
>"Do it, Rina!" <em>called Takumi, the girl and her Partner nodding as they crossed the rings on their arms.<em>  
>"Digivolve! Floramon!" <em>Rina called as Floramon was surrounded in a bright light.<em>

**FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…**

_A shining pillar surrounded Floramon and when it had disappeared, a wingless bird Digimon was standing in her place. It had long grey legs with sharp, purple nails, its main body was brown and it wore a bone helm that covered not just its head but also its long beak. Shaggy green hair that looked like leaves stuck out from under the helm. Its eyes, that looked as sharp as the Digimon's nails, were green._

**KIWIMON!**

"Kiwimon!?" _asked everyone as the wingless bird Digimon stared a hole through Meramon before rushing him._  
>"<strong>HIGH JUMPING KICK!<strong>" _it cried, leaping into the air and extending a leg, kicking Meramon backward with great force. _  
>"<strong>WILD BUSTER!<strong>" _roared Tyrannomon, charging at Meramon, only for Meramon to grab a hold of Tyrannomon now that he was the size of it and hit it with a concentrated Magma Blast which knocked Tyrannomon into Gawappamon and reduced them both to Rookie form._  
>"Don't let him get the upper hand, Kiwimon!" <em>called Rina, Kiwimon jumping and launching itself at Meramon.<em>  
>"<strong>NOSE MATTOCK!<strong>" _she calls, it's long nose and bone helm puncturing Meramon as Kiwimon soars right through the enemy Digimon._  
>"Not bad for a Digimon that can't fly." <em>Elecmon says in wonderment. <em>  
>"Now! Finish this, Kiwimon! Avenge the Flower Garden Village!" <em>Rina commanded, Kiwimon turning and immediately launching something at Meramon.<em>  
>"<strong>PUMMELL PECK!<strong>" _it called loudly, a barrage of ChibiKiwimon launching from Kiwimon's mouth and ramming Meramon, exploding on contact with him. The explosion sending Meramon soaring into the sky, the group watching a Meramon's data disintegrated above them._  
>"We… we did it!" <em>exclaims Rina with a sigh of relief and an excited tone as she slumped to her knees, exhausted.<em>

_Kiwimon charged toward Rina, de-Digivolving back to Floramon as she landed in her Partner's lap, the two of them hugging tightly. Looking up, Rina is surrounded by the rest of the group._  
>"Jolly good show, old girl." <em>Shoji said as Kamemon bowed in thanks.<em>  
>"Yeah, you absolutely rocked it out there!" Takumi followed.<br>"Who knew you had it in you, Floramon?" _asked Agumon happily._  
>"You did brilliantly, Rina." <em>Fumiko commended.<em> "Congratulations."  
>"Thank you, everyone!" <em>Rina said happily as she and Floramon stood up.<em> "It's just a shame that we couldn't go anything to save this village."  
>"I don't know about that." <em>Elecmon said.<em> "You noted earlier that that flower was a sign of hope that this soil could grow again. If that's true, then we may just need to wait for the village to show signs of life again down the road."  
><em>Rina nodded happily and the group began to leave the village, only to find Yusuke and Koemon unconscious outside of it.<em>  
>"Oh, there he was." <em>Fumiko said through grit teeth.<em>  
>"Maybe Meramon got to him before<em>?" wondered Takumi as he slapped Yusuke's face gently, rousing the taller teen.<em> "Oi, wake up. We're done here!"  
>"Done? What?" <em>asked Yusuke as he came out of his slumber.<em> "But what about?"  
>"Meramon? Rina and Floramon took care of him<strong>.<strong>" _Takumi replied, this seemed to wake Yusuke up completely**.**_  
>"WHAAAAT! Pinky here beat that Meramon? Impossible!"<br>"Nope. It was a pretty explosive affair too. Now, come on, get up, we need to get back to th-"

**BOOM!**

_In the distance, the group could see that there was an explosion back at the Minerva Village. They didn't need Takumi to tell them, they all moved without so much as breaking a sweat. Running as fast as they could, they crossed the Zone's green hills once more until they reached the village. What they saw there sent chills down their spines. A sinister looking red portal at the back of the village was decorated almost by a line of stone Digimon on either side of them. Not just any Digimon however; these Digimon were ones the group knew all too well: Nohemon, Knightmon, Ignitemon, Wizardmon, Witchmon, Prairiemon and others._

"Who did this?!" _roared Takumi as he stared down the portal. It was left open on purpose, daring the group to come through._

_**END!**_


	5. Rock of Aegis

"Who did this?" _roared Takumi as he stared into the portal that was open in front of them. The way the stone Digimon were lined up, it was almost like a royal walkway which could only mean that that portal was left open intentionally. Whoever did this wanted the group to follow them through._

"You know it's a trap, right?" _Shoji said, placing a hand on Takumi's shoulder, the red-eyed boy shrugging the blonde's hand off of him as he pulled his hoodie tighter onto him._  
>"I'm aware, thanks." <em>Takumi grunted as he looked to Agumon. The yellow dinosaur Digimon raised a claw, clenching it into the shape of a fist before pulling on the strap; he was ready to follow Takumi into the fray.<em>  
>"Takumi…" <em>Fumiko spoke up.<em> "Do you have a plan? Or are we expected to just waltz in blindly?"  
><em>The brown haired boy sighed, adjusting his goggles as he turned to face the group.<em>  
>"I don't think it matters." <em>is all Takumi could reply as his red eyes met Fumiko's green eyes.<em> "We could come up with the greatest plan ever, but whoever is responsible for this could just be waiting to ambush us as soon as we come through."  
>"I don't think so." <em>Yusuke spoke, everyone turning their gaze to him.<em>  
>"Oh? And why not?" <em>Fumiko asked.<em>  
>"All of this. It's too elaborate. Too staged. Whoever set this up wants to toy with us. So, what fun would it be if they just riddled us with bullets before we could react?"<br>_Takumi's eyes narrowed. That was too sound a piece of logic, even for Yusuke. Could he know something the rest didn't? He wasn't anywhere near the battle with Meramon earlier after all. The boy shook his head, wanting to slap himself. This was all getting to be too much. What started as a simple game had now taken a turn for the worst in just two nights._  
>"Maybe." <em>Takumi replied, looking to Rina and Floramon or Shoji and Kamemon for their thoughts. Kamemon remained silent, while Shoji looked, not bored but put off by it all.<em>

"So, um, are we just going to, y'know, go through then?" _Rina asked, fumbling with her turtleneck out of anxiousness._  
>"If nobody has a better idea, then I guess so, yeah." <em>Takumi replied. His heart sank. This had visibly exhausted everyone, so much so that even the Digimon were remaining quiet, that is until Agumon's stomach grumbled loudly. Everyone turned and faced him, the dino getting flushed in the face as he covered his stomach with his arms as if hiding his shame. A moment passed before Floramon let out a giggle, followed by Rina, then Elecmon and Fumiko. Soon, the group was laughing lightly. Takumi facepalmed, dragging his hand from his face slowly.<em>  
>"All right, all right." <em>Takumi started.<em> "That portal isn't going anywhere. Stock up on food and supplies. We're heading out!"  
>"Right!" <em>the group, minus Yusuke responded as they all went their separate ways back into the village. As they did, Takumi heard footsteps behind him, several of them. He turned, waiting to face a new threat, but instead found three very familiar Digimon: LoaderLiomon, Dorulumon and Digmon.<em>

"Oh! The Digimon from the Digizoid Mine!" _Agumon said._ "What brings you here?"  
>"We heard the explosion from the mines." <em>Dorulumon replied.<em> "Tell us, what happened here, Digidestined."

_Takumi paused before slowly explaining that last night a Deramon had escaped from the Flower Garden Village but died here before it could be taken into refuge. He further explained that the group had only just gotten back from that village after defeating the last of the Dark Generals, Meramon and seeing the very same explosion that had brought the trio of drilling Digimon to them._

"I see." _spoke LoaderLiomon lowly._ "So, you have no idea of whom or what caused this travesty either then?" _Takumi shook his head._  
>"No. We were just stocking up before we headed through that portal to find out if we would be led to the culprit, or…"<br>"Or potentially locked out of this Zone and giving the culprit free reign over it." _Digmon said as he finished what Takumi was going to say._  
>"That's right." <em>Agumon spoke.<em> "We really have no idea whether what we're doing is good or bad at this point. But it's the only clue we have."  
>"Very well then." <em>LoaderLiomon replied.<em> "If that is the case, then I offer our services to you and your comrades, Takumi Akama."  
>"Huh?!" <em>Takumi and Agumon replied.<em> "You want to come with us? Is that what you're saying?"  
>"Indeed. With these Digimon having been petrified, and the other villages destroyed, that means my comrades and I are the last Digimon alive in this Zone. And if this Zone locks you Digidestined out, then, I shudder to think what fate might befall us."<br>"So, by offering your services to us, you're also saving your own code, huh?" _Agumon mused._  
>"Agumon, shush!" <em>Takumi scolded, LoaderLiomon shaking his head.<em>  
>"No, no, the youngster has a point. It would be wrong to say that there isn't a slight act of cowardice in this request of ours. We've been burrowing through rock for so long that, the idea of becoming rock isn't greatly appealing."<p>

"Sound fine with me." _came Shoji's voice as the group re-joined Takumi and Agumon._ "The more power on our side, the easier it should be to take out these Dark Generals, right?"  
>"And besides." <em>chimed in Rina.<em> "After all we've been through, it's not like we can just turn our backs on these Digimon when they need our help."  
>"Whatever." <em>Yusuke muttered, he and Koemon rolling their eyes as Fumiko looked to the drill trio.<em>  
>"It would be an honour to have them fight by our side." <em>she said, glancing to Takumi.<em>  
>"Guys. Guys." <em>Takumi started.<em> "I never said that they couldn't come along. I'm just wondering where they'd stay. We know our own Partners go back into the Digivices when we go through a portal, but can the same be said about them? Sanzomon never got to go over the technical data of the Digivices when she gave them to us after all."  
>"Won't know til we try, I guess." <em>Agumon answered, Takumi nodding as he called his Partner back and then looked to LoaderLiomon.<em>  
>"I hope this works. LoaderLiomon, Digitize!" <em>he pointed the Digivice at LoaderLiomon, a red aura surrounding the Digimon before he was pulled into it just as Agumon had been.<em>  
>"Well then, I guess we now know that the Digivice can hold multiple Digimon." <em>Rina said as she excitedly pointed her own Digivice at Dorulumon.<em> "Dorulumon, Digitize!" _she called, a pink aura surrounding the drill wolf Digimon before pulling him in._  
>"That just leaves you, Digmon." <em>Takumi spoke.<em> "Any preference on who you want to travel with?" _he asked, Digmon looking to Yusuke of all people. Takumi let out a 'hmph!'_  
>"I guess they hit it off back in the mines." <em>Takumi mused as Yusuke called for Digimon to Digitize and a yellow aura surrounded the drill bug Digimon and pulled him into the Digivice. Koemon's expression was less than welcoming and that got a laugh out of Floramon.<em>

"Aww! Is somebody jealous?" _she teased, Koemon glaring at her._  
>"All right, Floramon. Come back into the Digivice too." <em>Rina said as Floramon went back inside without delay. Rina looked at the Digivice.<em> "You better make our guest feel welcome, Floramon!"  
>"Well then, are we ready?" <em>Takumi asked, taking a step toward the portal before his own stomach grumbled.<em> "I guess not."  
>"You never gathered any supplies because of the newcomers, did you Takumi?" <em>asked Fumiko, the brown-haired boy shaking his head lightly.<em>  
>"Slipped my mind." <em>Takumi answered.<em>  
>"There's still some over there, now hurry up." <em>Fumiko told him.<br>A few moments later, they were ready, standing in front of the swirling red portal._  
>"Ready you guys?" <em>Takumi called.<em> "We don't know what happens from here on out, but for the sake of the Digital World, we have to do this. For the sake of the friends we've made here."  
>"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get on with it already<em>." scoffed Yusuke, Takumi shaking his head and leaping through. Fumiko followed, then Shoji, then Rina and eventually Yusuke who contemplated leaving Digmon behind before jumping through.<em> "Not worth the hassle." _he muttered._

On the other side, Takumi found himself on a rocky terrain. The portal hadn't spat him out like the previous one had, so the boy found himself landing on his feet and not his head.

"Gracious, entrapper." _he muttered, looking back to see the others follow after him. Looking ahead, again it was a rocky terrain with large jagged boulders spaced out across it and leading toward a singular mountain. A top the mountain, the group could see a building, but it was that far away no one among them could make out what it was._

"Ugh, really?!" _spoke up Rina with a whine to break the silence._ "Climbing?! Nobody said anything about climbing a mountain!"  
>"Now now…" <em>answered Takumi as he looked all around them to see the portal close up behind them.<em> "There's nothing to say we HAVE to go there."  
>"But there's nothing else around here except… are those Digimon?"<br>"Huh?" _everyone spun on heel to see a large group of Digimon charging their way. Takumi held out the Digivice which recognised them as Gazimon. The look in their eyes was vicious, their teeth and claws sharp. They were on the hunt and the Digidestined had just become the horde's prey._

"AGUMON!" "KAMEMON!" "ELECMON!" "FLORAMON!" "KOEMON!"  
>"RE: DIGITIZE!"<p>

_The Rookie Digimon sprung to action almost immediately, fending off the onslaught._

"**PEPPER BREATH!**" "**'MET TACKLE!**" "**SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!**" "**ALLERGY SHOWER!**" "**BABY SLING!**"

_The Rookie Digimon fought hard against the Gazimon, who fought back just as tough with their claws and teeth, fighting viciously before one caught Koemon with its Paralyse Breath attack, breathing a poisonous, gaseous breath onto their opponents, which caused the Digidestined Partner Digimon to reel back as they tried to escape the attack._

"Ugh! This is no good!" _Takumi called._ "There are too many of them! We need some more fire power!"  
>"But, the Digimon are too hurt to evolve. They need to heal up in the Digivice!" <em>Shoji called in response.<em>  
>"Then what are we going t—Wait, I have it! It feel a bit cruel setting an Ultimate on a bunch of Rookies, but experience has taught us that if a legion attacks, then a commander or Dark General can't be too far away. LOADERLIOMON! RE:DIGITIZE!"<p>

_LoaderLiomon burst out from the Digivice, and at the same time, Agumon returned to it. Takumi looked at the battlefield as LoaderLiomon immediately went on the attack._  
>"Agumon. Did you call yourself back?"<br>"No, Takumi. The Digivice pulled me back in when you summoned LoaderLiomon." _the dino answered from within the Digivice._  
>"Then that means only one Digimon can be active at a time?" <em>Takumi wondered.<em>  
>"That must be one of the new rules." <em>Yusuke called as Koemon used it's Mischievous Hoop attack to trip a bunch of Gazimon.<em>  
>"New rules? You STILL think this is all a game, Yusuke?" <em>Fumiko yelled.<em>  
>"Don't tell me you think all of this is real, Karate babe." <em>Yusuke responded.<em> "By any stretch of the imagination, this is all the work of those pods. I bet those "Dark Generals" are just a convenient excuse for us to battle against other combatants. I mean, who's to say that our Digimon don't register to them as opponents, or "Dark Generals", huh?"  
>"I can't believe you!" <em>Fumiko fumed.<em> "After everything we've witnessed. That certainly explains why you've been so useless since we got here! You don't believe in the severity of any of this!"  
>"Not my fault if you let your imagination get the better of you, sweetheart." <em>Yusuke responded with a chuckle. He was about to call back Koemon and replace him with Digmon, but during all the bickering, LoaderLiomon had finished the job.<em>

"Thanks a lot, LoaderLiomon!" _Takumi said before holding the Digivice out._ "Agumon! Re:Digitize!" _he called, both Digimon swapping places. Agumon looked good as new when he came out from the device._  
>"So, now wh—" <em>Agumon couldn't even finish his sentence before Shoji stepped forward.<em>  
>"Hold on! I can hear something. I'm not entirely sure what, but it sounds like a crying Digimon."<br>"What? Where?" _Fumiko asked as the others put their Digimon back in the Digivices to heal up from Gazimon's Paralyze Breath attack._  
>"This way!" <em>Shoji responded, taking off with a sprint, the others and Agumon running behind him.<em>  
>"I don't get it, Shoji." <em>Takumi said.<em> "I can't hear a thing."  
>"I can't quite explain it myself, but it's a Digimon I'm hearing, I just know it is."<br>"All right then. Lead the way!"

_Momentarily, the group pulled to a stop. Shoji was right. Among the terrain, there was a yellow and white Digimon with large wing like ears battered and wedged between two large rocks.  
>Shoji rushed forward, trying to pull the Digimon free. When he couldn't, Agumon leapt forward and punched on of the rocks, causing it to shatter and crumble, allowing Shoji to grasp the Digimon.<br>'Patamon, Rookie Digimon. Mammal type. Main attack: Boom Bubble.' read Takumi's Digivice as Shoji tried to rouse the unconscious Digimon._  
>"Hey, Patamon! Wake up!" <em>Shoji called, the Patamon's eyes opening slowly. When he realised that he was being cradled by a human however, his eyes bugged and he leapt from Shoji's arms. He tried flying away, but his ears, which were also its wings were too damaged.<em>  
>"Take it easy, little guy." <em>Shoji said.<em> "We're trying to help you."  
>"Help?!" <em>asked Patamon, fear and upset in its voice.<em> "It's because of a human that I'm like this!" _it yelled, trying once again to fly and once again collapsing to the ground with a thud._  
>"A human?" <em>asked Takumi.<em> "That can't be right. We're the only humans here."  
>"Yeah, and up until a while ago, they were all back in the Grass Zone." Continued Agumon, earning a glare from Patamon.<br>"Well of course a Digimon who partnered with a human would say that." _it responded, its voice weaker than before._ "I know what I saw. I won't have humans call me a liar!"  
><em>As Patamon tried to fly again, its data flashed. It was dying. Human or not, whatever attacked him had really done a number on him as Takumi's mind flashed back to Deramon.<em>  
>"No, not again…" <em>he muttered.<em>  
>"Patamon, you're dying, aren't you?" <em>Fumiko asked.<em> "Why don't you rest in my Digivice until you feel better?"  
>"Are you joking?" <em>Patamon yelled meakly.<em> "Why should I trust you after a human put me in this position?"  
><em>Fumiko had no answer. If this Patamon was truly adamant that a human had done this to him, then who was she to question him? Regardless, she scooped Patamon up and decided to take care of him. Patamon attempted to break free, but just didn't have the energy as he settled against the brown haired girl.<em>

"See?" _Yusuke said with a smirk._ "We couldn't have been the only humans here. Someone else obviously took that Patamon as fair game and att-"  
>"NOT NOW!" <em>everyone else yelled at him, Takumi looking to the mountain top.<em>  
>"Rina, I'm sorry, but we're scaling that mountain. We might just find a clue about what's going on up there."<br>"Damnit, Takumi." _Rina muttered as the group headed toward the summit._

After a while, the group found themselves on a winding path. It wasn't so much of a climb then as it was a trek up a ridiculously long flight of rocky steps that Takumi couldn't tell if they were carved into the mountain or just there naturally. Needless to say, it made him more curious to know what was on the top of the mountain.

"Patamon?" _Takumi questioned._ "I know this might be asking a lot, but, could you by any chance tell us about the Dark Generals of this Zone?"  
>"Centarumon…" <em>Patamon muttered as it looked to be drifting in and out of consciousness.<em> "…Pegasusmon… … … …." Patamon drifted off, his data flashing more erratically.  
>"Centarumon and Pegasusmon, huh?" <em>Shoji mused.<em>  
>"That's only two though… Who might the third one be?" <em>Fumiko wondered.<em>  
>"How about we worry about that at the top, huh?" <em>Takumi cut in.<em> "Whatever kind of building is up there might be the closest thing we have to a village for this Zone."

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT TO THE TEMPLE!" _boomed a voice._ "**STAR SHOWER!**"  
>"Ugh, right on cue!" <em>Takumi groaned as the attack narrowly missed the group. Looking up, a flying horse Digimon in golden armour with a massive wingspan.<em> "Pegasusmon, I take it!"  
>"Filthy, humans!" <em>it boomed.<em> "In the name of our King, Apollomon, I shall be the one to wipe you from the Digital World!"  
>"Right, like we haven't heard that one a few times since we got here!" <em>Takumi called back.<em> "And just who is this Apollomon, then? Another of the Dark Generals?"  
>"What nonsense! Apollomon is the one who reigns supreme over this Zone. We Generals are his willing servants!"<br>"Well then, seems we have a fight on our hands. Let's go guys!" _Takumi ordered, the group calling their Partners back from their Digivices._

"Koemon! BABY SLING!" _Yusuke called, the monkey Digimon launching one hundred Pachinko balls at Pegasusmon._  
>"<strong>SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!<strong>" _called Elecmon, Pegasusmon flying out of harm's way with ease._  
>"Ugh, Shoji, Rina! Let's kick it up a not—"<br>"No! Takumi. Not you." _Shoji said, cutting him off._  
>"What do you mean 'No'? We all need to work together here!"<br>"I'm aware of that, but look!" _Shoji responded, pointing at the path._ "It's too narrow here for Tyrannomon. You need to try and get to higher ground first. Go, Rina and I will take care of things here."  
><em>Looking at the path, Takumi sighed, but agreed, heading to higher ground. Yusuke and Fumiko tried to follow, but Pegasusmon had other ideas.<em>  
>"<strong>SILVER BLAZE!<strong>" _it called, a beam flashing from its forehead, attacking the ground at Yusuke's feet causing him and Koemon to slip from the path and down the mountainside._  
>"YUSUKE!" <em>Takumi called as he and Agumon, followed by Fumiko and Elecmon made for higher ground. Shoji's idea was worth it, the path got somewhat wider as they ascended.<em>  
>"Ready, Rina?" <em>Shoji asked as he held out his Digivice.<em>  
>"Ready!" <em>she replied.<em> "Let's go!"  
>"KAMEMON!" FLORAMON!"<br>"DIGIVOLVE!" _they called, pressing the A and C buttons on the Digivice._

**KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO….  
>FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO….<strong>

_In an instant, the two Rookies were replaced by two Champion level Digimon._

**GAWAPPAMON!  
>KIWIMON!<strong>

_No sooner than they had Digivolved did they attack._

"**DJ SHOOTER!**" _called Gawappamon, attacking Pegasusmon with its razor sharp CDs._  
>"<strong>PUMMELL PECK!<strong>" _Kiwimon called, the ChibiKiwimon launching from its mouth._

"Time for the Silver Blaze to meet the Blaze Blast!" _said Takumi with a grin as he held out his left arm, bending it to bring the Digivice towards him._ "Agumon! Go!"

_Takumi pressed down on the A and C buttons on the Digivice and just like Kamemon and Floramon before him._

**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO….**

TYRANNOMON!

"**BLAZE BLAST!**" _Tyrannomon roared, catching Pegasusmon as it narrowly avoided Gawappamon's DJ Shooter. The fact it had been caught angered the Pegasusmon enough that it took its attention away from Shoji and Rina._  
>"<strong>SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!<strong>" _called Elecmon, its attack attempting to counter Pegasusmon's incoming Silver Blaze attack. At the same time, both Gawappamon's DJ Shooter and Kiwimon's Pummel Peck had landed hits on Pegasusmon, clipping its wings slightly, which threw the Silver Blaze off course; it struck Fumiko, causing her to drop Patamon at the worst possible time. The ground beneath them had become unsteady under the weight of Tyrannomon, and in the mix of Tyrannomon affecting the terrain and Pegasusmon's off kilter attack, Patamon had gone soaring off the side._  
>"Patamon! Fumiko!" <em>Takumi called.<em>  
>"Save him! Somebody save him!" <em>Fumiko cried as Elecmon rushed to her side.<em> "Don't let him die, Takumi."  
>"Elecmon! You take care of her! Tyrannomon! Come back!"<p>

_As Takumi called Tyrannomon back into the Digivice, he jumped, diving off the side of the mountain._  
>"TAKUMI!" <em>called Shoji and Rina as the red-eyed boy plummeted past them, reaching out to grab Patamon.<em>

"All I wanted… was to prove that I'm capable…" muttered Fumiko as Elecmon tried to pull her to her feet.  
>"Capable?" <em>asked Elecmon.<em> "Whatever do you mean? You did your best to look after Patamon."  
>"The day I became a Tamer." <em>Fumiko said slowly.<em> "The young boy I mentioned before. The one who inspired me… it was Takumi."  
>"What? You mean you knew him before all of this?"<br>"No, not quite." _Fumiko replied as Pegasusmon was making short work of Gawappamon and Kiwimon._ "As I said, he was showing some other people the ins and outs of how to use the V-Twins. He was so vibrant about it, so passionate. I got swept up in it and bought my own. My grandfather though, he was never very supportive. He thought it was nothing more than a distraction. Admittedly, I did rush to feed and clean up after you a few times during my studies, but I learned to manage it all. I'd hoped to find him one day, to show him how strong I'd gotten as a Tamer."  
>"And I'm sure he knows." <em>Elecmon replied, Fumiko shaking her head.<em>  
>"He doesn't even know I was there. And Grandfather's gotten even more strict over the years. We couldn't help Shoji against Greymon. Meramon almost rendered us useless. And now poor Patamon – I've just sent Takumi flying to his maker…<br>I'm not a capable Tamer at all… Digidestined… There must be some mist—"

**SLAP!**

"Now you give that over right now!" _Elecmon growled._ "We've been together through so much ever since you first hatched me. My data remembers every win, every loss, every feed. I don't know about your grandfather, or even if Takumi really was the one who inspired you to become a Tamer, but I am happy to have known you and to me you are the most capable Tamer! And right now, your friends need you to help stop that Pegasusmon!"

_Fumiko's eyes widened at Elecmon's words._

"Really, Elecmon? I haven't let you down." _she asked, her eyes tearing up. Elecmon simply shook his head._  
>"You won't let me down unless you don't stand up and fight<em>!" the Digimon answered as Fumiko slowly pulled herself up.<em>  
>"You're right. Our friends need our help!" <em>she said, wiping her eyes.<em> "Let's show Pegasusmon just how strong we are!"  
>"Together!" <em>piped up Elecmon as a gold ring appeared around Fumiko's left arm.<em>  
>"The light of Digivolution?!" <em>Fumiko questioned.<em> "Could that really be what this is?" _she asked, looking to see that the ring had wrapped around Elecmon's right arm._  
>"It seems it's our turn, Fumiko. How about we get caught up in the moment together for a change, huh?" <em>Elecmon said with a smile, leaping into his Partner's arms, the two staring at each other intently.<em>  
>"Right! Let's do this, Elecmon! DIGIVOLVE!"<p>

_Fumiko's glowing left wrist crossed with Elecmon's glowing right arm and the light of surrounded Elecmon who leapt from Fumiko and back onto the ground._

"Hey! Pegasusmon! We're not done yet!" _Fumiko called as a pillar of light fell on Elecmon._

**ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO…**

_Through the light, Elecmon stood up on his hind legs as his form grew taller and more human like.  
>The mammal Digimon's feet became more hooved while its legs bent slightly, the fur getting heavier before being covered in armour.<br>Elecmon's arms thinned out and he grew hands with five fingers that were covered with gloves. Elecmon's head became more human like, the Digimon even gaining a neck as his torso took on a short leather vest. Three horns grew out of his head; one on each side and one shorter one pointing from the middle._

As the light of Digivolution faded, the new Digimon was seen to have white hair and yellow eyes. It wore red bands on its arms and red flowing wraps around its hooved feet. A red scarf was wrapped around its neck and red tattoos or body markings were visible under its left eye, on its chest and on the forearms.

**AEGIOMON!**

_Pegasusmon reeled back as the new Champion level stood with fists clenched, ready to oppose him._

"**STAR SHOWER!**" _it called, but the half goat, half boy Digimon grabbed Fumiko and leapt into the air, veering through the shower and throwing Fumiko past Pegasusmon._  
>"<strong>ATTRACT ECHO!<strong>" _called Aegiomon as it brought the Star Shower back to itself and turned it on Pegasusmon. The returned Star Shower turned Pegasusmon around just in time for the Dark General to see Fumiko coming his way, she extended her leg and kicked Pegasusmon right in the face, sending him right back to Aegiomon who had his fists ready, pummeling the General before grabbing his Partner again and dropping her back with Shoji and Rina._  
>"What nonsense is this?" <em>Pegasusmon asked before attacking again.<em> "**SILVER BLAZE!**"  
>"<strong>ATTRACT ECHO!<strong>" _Aegiomon called as Pegasusmon fired the beam from his head, and just like before, Aegiomon was able to not only take the attack, but throw it back at Pegasusmon with devastating force._  
>"This isn't nonsense. This is the Digidestined defeating you! Apollomon, we'll be after him soon enough!" <em>spat Aegiomon as the goat boy Digimon attacked Pegasusmon one last time.<em>  
>"<strong>ATTRACT ECHO!<strong>" _he called._  
>"But I haven't attacked you yet. How can you?" <em>Pegasusmon protested.<em>  
>"My attack creates an echo of the last one used against me. I wasn't throwing your attacks back at you. You were just too slow!"<br>"Im-Impossible!" _Pegasusmon tried to get away but this time the Silver Blaze cut right through him._  
>"MASTER APOLLOMON! FORGIVE ME!" <em>Pegasusmon cried as his data dissipated and floated into the sky, into nothingness. And as he fell backwards in exhaustion, Aegiomon de-Digivolved back to Elecmon.<em>

"Elecmon!" _Fumiko cried as she rushed to her Partner's aid._ "You were incredible!"  
>"No, Fumiko. We were. I couldn't have done any of that without your help and belief in me." <em>Elecmon replied. <em>  
>"Well done, Digidestined." <em>came a new voice, Fumiko, Shoji and Rina turning to see another flying horse Digimon. This one was pure white and wore a visor over its face. It had long blonde hair, had a horn sticking out of its forehead and was carrying Takumi on its back.<em>  
>"TAKUMI!" <em>they all called out.<br>_  
>"Hey guys, this is Unimon. He helped me out at the last moment." <em>Takumi called back, his voice as cheerful as ever.<em>  
>"What about Patamon?" <em>Fumiko asked, Takumi showing her the injured Rookie Digimon.<em>  
>"He's hanging in there, but we need to get him to the temple."<br>"That's right. Pegasusmon mentioned a temple." _Shoji recalled._ "All right, so we'll see you up there then?"  
>"Right!" <em>Takumi replied as Unimon took him and Patamon to the top.<em>

It didn't take too long for the four friends and their Partners to be reunited at the top of the mountain. The battle with Pegasusmon had been driving them further and further up before Elecmon evolved. What they found, or who they found waiting for them at the top of the mountain was the bigger shock. It was Yusuke, Koemon on his shoulder as usual, leaning against the temple wall.

"You guys are way too slow." _he called mockingly._ "Was Pegasusmon really that much trouble?"  
>"Why you dirty, rotten miscreant!" <em>Shoji yelled.<em> "Have you been up here this whole time?"  
>"Oh, pretty much. After the flying horse knocked me off, I swapped Koemon out for Digmon who happily drilled a path through the mountain and brought me right up here. Call it the express service if you like."<p>

_The entire group was seething at this knowledge. Daggers and death glares all around aimed at Yusuke and Koemon. Unimon decided to cut the tension however. This wasn't his problem._

"Digidestined." _he began._ "I welcome you to the Holy Temple. This Temple is a place of worship in this Zone and one of a few throughout the Digital World. If you would come inside, I believe I can tell you more about the enemy you face, and help you heal that Patamon."  
>"Wait, so you actually know what's going on?" <em>Takumi asked.<em>  
>"I know enough to help you through this Zone, but I my information may also help you fill in the gaps of the journey you've had thus far."<br>"All right then, let's go!" _Takumi ordered, the group following as Fumiko took Patamon back._  
>"Hear that, little guy? We're gonna get you fixed right up." <em>she said with a smile as they entered the Temple to learn more about where they've been and just where they're going.<em>

**END**


	6. The Ends

_Stepping into the temple, the five humans and their Partners looked around almost in awe. 'How could a place like this exist in such a desolate area?' Takumi wondered as Unimon led Fumiko to an altar on which she could lay Patamon to allow the Digimon to rest.  
>The walls and floor were a gleaming white with a single red path leading to the altar; it had a gold lining to make it look like a proper royal red carpet. Actually, it wasn't too far off where they had met Sanzomon. 'Do all temples look like this?' the brown haired boy wondered his eyes catching the various stained glass windows, each with its own unique designs and symbols. It was more like a shrine recounting past battles and struggles than anything.<br>Once Patamon was settled, the humans and Digimon were gathered by Unimon._

"Digidestined and Digimon Partners." _Unimon began._ "You are most welcome. I have no doubt that you have many questions and worries, so permit me to impart what knowledge I have to you in the hopes that it will give you a clearer idea of your role in this world."  
>"Yeah, please." <em>Takumi spoke up.<em> "All we know is that there are Dark Generals out there looking to destroy the Digital World, but, we have no idea who they're working for or why any of this is happening."  
>"That about sums it up." <em>Shoji said with a sigh.<em> "Ever since we got here, it's been one struggle after the next and we're no closer to knowing if what we're doing is having any sort of effect on the grand scheme of things."  
>"That's right." <em>Fumiko said as she looked to Patamon.<em> "We thought we were doing something worthwhile in the previous Zone, but…"  
>"But we ended up losing the Minerva Village anyway!" <em>Rina cut in, everyone getting annoyed just thinking about it. Everyone but one, that is. Leaning against a column was Yusuke, whose expression was more a half-hearted eye roll than a beleaguered conscience. Unimon was about to address him when Takumi interrupted.<em>

"Ignore him. He thinks this is all a game and refuses to take any of it seriously." _Takumi told Unimon. Unimon then looked to the interested four and cleared his throat._  
>"Around you, embedded in the glass, you see the stories of those who have come before you.<br>Every generation, it is said that a great evil will rise, and at that time humans of great potential will be summoned to the Digital World to purge the Great Evil. Your being here means that the Digital World can no longer bear the strain brought on by the Whisper of Darkness that travels on the wind."  
>"The Whisper of Darkness?" <em>Takumi asked.<em> "Didn't Nohemon say something similar?" _Shoji nodded in response. _  
>"Yeah, something like that, old boy. But he didn't put it in such a way that these whispers may be the enemy itself."<br>"No. I don't suppose he would." _Unimon interrupted._ "The Whisper is a powerful virus capable of corrupting many powerful Digimon and using them to its own accord. It has no physical being, and that is why it must steal living Digimon. And from there, those corrupted Digimon grant wicked power unto what you would come to know as Dark Generals."

"Steal living Digimon?" _Fumiko wondered, her eyes widening as a light bulb went off in her mind._ "Takumi! What did Nohemon and the others say about Minervamon?"  
>"That she had suddenly-" <em>he cut himself off as he realised what Fumiko was getting at.<em> "You don't think?!"  
>"Minervamon has been taken over by the Whisper Virus!" <em>Shoji said aloud to drive the statement home, Rina gasping. <em>  
>"So, we're going to have to face her at some point?" <em>the pink haired girl asked, twirling her hair nervously. <em>  
>"Oh, that won't be good." <em>commented Agumon as he looked to the ground sheepishly.<em>  
>"Agreed." <em>replied Elecmon.<em> "Minervamon is a Mega level Digimon. We have no shot at beating her if it comes to that!"  
>"M-Me-Mega Level?!" <em>Takumi spat.<em> "How are we meant to…?"  
>"In time, Digidestined. In time." <em>Unimon cut in to bring the discussion back on track. "<em>What I can tell you is that by defeating the Generals, you will weaken the ruler of each Zone, so defeating Pegasusmon, while it is a huge loss for the Zone, it will help you achieve the greater good."  
>"So, the ends justify the means, huh?" <em>Yusuke piped up.<em> "I can get behind that. It's supposed to be survival of the fittest in this tournament anyway, so if that's how it has to go, that's how it has to go."  
>"You've only been 'surviving' because of our hard work!" <em>Rina growled, the electricity in the air almost visible as she and Floramon glared at Yusuke and Koemon and they glared back.<em>  
>"Hmph! Please. Like Koemon and I need you lot to bail us out. We made it up here before you lot, didn't we?"<br>"Only because you left us to fend off Pegasusmon by ourselves! And if you're so great, why hasn't Koemon Digivolved yet?" _Floramon yelled, Koemon looked as if he was going to blow a gasket at that remark._

"Enough!" _roared Unimon._ "If you can't be civil, then leave!" _he bellowed, Rina and Floramon's backs straightening in shock, both of them slowly turning back to Unimon._  
>"We'll be good." <em>They said in unison, keeping their heads down as Yusuke chuckled.<em>  
>"Whatever." <em>he muttered.<em> "I'd leave, but to tell the truth it's better for me to stay with this group of losers."  
><em>'Why? Because without us you'd be hopelessly lost?' Shoji wondered, his right eye twitching as Yusuke seemed to answer his question.<em>  
>"The longer I hang around, the easier it'll be to pick apart their weaknesses when the time comes."<br>"You what?" _Takumi called._ "Do you really intend to turn on us?"  
>"Listen, Gogglebrain." <em>Yusuke replied.<em> "Not once have I pledged my allegiance to this 'Save The World' endeavour. It's a fun little plot line created by the game. Nothing more. Nothing less. So, to answer your question; yes. Right now you serve a purpose, but once that has been served, I'm afraid Koemon and I will take you apart like an old machine."  
>"Purpose?" <em>Takumi questioned. <em>  
>"He means until he's figured out how to make Koemon Digivolve." <em>Shoji answered, Yusuke letting out another 'Hmph!'<em>  
>"I'm not saying one way or the other."<p>

"I always thought you were just a loud mouth braggart." _Fumiko growled._ "But now I see you're nothing more than a loud mouth coward!"  
>"The ends justify the means, toots." <em>Yusuke responded without missing a beat.<em> "Anyone in this tournament with a brain knows you need to do anything you can to get ahead and win the prize."  
><em>Takumi's blood began to boil as Yusuke prattled on. 'Did none of this mean anything to Yusuke?' he wondered as his hand began to ball into a fist. A fist which Shoji noticed, and quickly leapt to stop Takumi from using on the taller teen.<em>  
>"Stop! You know he's not worth it." <em>Shoji whispered, placing a hand on Takumi's shoulder. The goggle head sighed. <em>  
>"You're right. We need to find out more about this Whisper Virus." <em>he replied, looking to Unimon.<em>  
>"Unimon? Can you tell us more about the Virus, or the Digimon who become Whispered?"<br>"There are Eight Zones here in the Digital World: Grass, Mountain, Ocean, Desert, Magma, Ice, Forest and Sky. Each Zone is, or at least was, ruled by a member of the Olympian Digimon: Minervamon, Mercurymon, Neptunemon, Marsmon, Apollomon, Dianamon, Bacchusmon and Venusmon."

"So, the Olympian for this Zone is Mercurymon?" _Takumi asked, earning a nod from Unimon._  
>"That's correct. Mercurymon was a great and powerful protector who disappeared when the Virus began to sweep through this Zone."<br>"Now doesn't that sound familiar?" _Fumiko said half-heartedly._  
>"Yeah, Nohemon said the exact same thing about Minervamon." <em>Takumi answered, looking back to Unimon.<em> "How do you know so much, Unimon? By his own admission, Nohemon couldn't help us out too much, and yet, here you are basically spelling out the rest of the plot for us."  
>"Ah, you see. There is a reason for that." <em>Unimon replied as he started to laugh his wings expanding as a black aura began to consume him.<em>  
>"Unimon?!" <em>Shoji called out before looking to Kamemon and the others.<em> "Everyone! Run!"  
><em>As the group tried to escape, a loud slam came from the other side of the temple. At the main doors stood another Digimon, a brown coloured half man half horse looking Digimon with purple armour plates all over its body and large silver gauntlets on its hands.<em>  
>"I'm guessing that's Centarumon!" <em>Takumi said with a gulp as the Digimon towered over the group. <em>  
>"The Digivice says you're correct, old chap." <em>Shoji replied.<em>

_Centarumon.  
>Champion Level.<br>Attacks: Solar Ray. Jet Gallop. Heat Uppercut._

_Unimon.  
>Champion Level.<br>Attacks: Horn Blaster. Aerial Gallop. Supersonic Wave._

"Takumi! What's the plan?" _Agumon asked as Unimon's laughing seemed to balance out Centarumon's quiet, stoic presence._  
>"It's Fighting Time, obviously!" <em>Shoji cut in, readying his Digivice.<em>  
>"Count us in!" <em>Fumiko called, taking position with Elecmon.<em>  
>"We're not going to be left out, either!" <em>Rina chimed, though the fear in her voice was more than blatantly obvious. <em>  
>"Let's do it, Rina! We've got this!" <em>Floramon responded, trying to instil some confidence in her Partner.<br>_"R-right!" _she answered, looking on as Takumi stepped forward._  
>"Well, you heard them, Agumon!" <em>the goggle head said as he punched his palm.<em> "Seems we've been lured into a trap with no other choice but to fight our way out. You ready?"  
>"Born ready, Partner!" <em>Agumon responded, mimicking Takumi's palm punch.<em>  
>"All right then! Let's do this! AGUMON!"<br>"KAMEMON!"  
>"ELECMON!"<br>"FLORAMON!"  
>"DIGIVOLVE!" <em>they called, taking position and pressing the A and C buttons on their Digivices, and in an instant, Tyrannomon, Gawappamon, Aegiomon and Kiwimon were standing in place of the Rookie levels.<em>  
>"Two of them, four of us! Let's show this Mercurymon Whispered just what we're made of!" <em>Takumi called, adjusting his goggles.<em>

_Tyrannomon and Gwappamon took Centarumon head on, while Aegiomon and Kiwimon went after Unimon._

"**BLAZE BLAST!**" _Tyrannomon roared as Gawappamon set off a DJ Shooter attack. But Centarumon, despite his massive size was far too fast, easily dodging both attacks._  
>"<strong>JET GALLOP!<strong>" _Centarumon called as he began running circles around the dinosaur and Kappa Digimon._

_Meanwhile, Kiwimon and Aegiomon weren't faring any better.  
>Kiwimon's Pummel Peck wasn't going anywhere, while Aegiomon's Attract Echo couldn't get a lock on Unimon to repel any of its attacks back at it.<em>  
>"<strong>HORN BLASTER!<strong>" _Unimon called, firing what looked like a block of ice or crystal at the duo before launching into the air._ "**AERIAL GALLOP!**" _it then called, mimicking Centarumon as it became much too fast for the Digimon to keep up with. _  
>"<strong>ATTRACT ECHO!<strong>" _Aegiomon called, echoing Unimon's Horn Blaster only to miss and have the attack break a hole in the ceiling above them._

"**DJ SHOOTER!**" _Gwappamon called, launching its CD attack at Centarumon, but the Digimon was moving so fast, the CDs just seemed to soar by whatever vivid image of Centarumon they could catch at any moment._  
>"<strong>SOLAR RAY!<strong>" _Centarumon called in a more commanding tone, a large ray of light enveloping Gwappamon and launching him against and through one of the temple's stained glass windows._  
>"<strong>SUPERSONIC WAVE!<strong>" _called Unimon, the attack taking Kiwimon off her feet and sending her flying through another window._  
>"Gwappamon! Kiwimon!" <em>Shoji and Rina called, rushing after their Partners, scrambling out the broken windows.<em>  
>"Hmph!" <em>Unimon scoffed.<em> "Is this all you can muster?"  
>"We're nowhere near done yet!" <em>Takumi roared.<em> "Get 'em Tyrannomon!"  
>"<strong>DINO KICK!<strong>" _Tyrannomon called with an ear splitting roar, but Centarumon easily countered._  
>"<strong>HEAT UPPERCUT!<strong>" _it countered, its right arm igniting in flame and sending Tyrannomon soaring into the air. _  
>"Tyrannomon!" <em>Takumi called as he watched his Partner hit the ceiling and collapse with a large thud, pieces of the structure falling on top of Tyrannomon as the Digimon tried to pick itself up.<br>"_**JET GALLOP!**_" Centarumon called, trampling over Tyrannomon in a bid to keep it down._

_Takumi froze as he watched his Partner get trampled on, but was broken out of his stupor by Fumiko's scream. Unimon was trampling over Aegiomon now in the same way Centarumon was trampling Tyrannomon.  
><em>"What do we do?"_ Takumi asked no one in particular, when suddenly his Digivice lit up.  
><em>"Takumi! Have faith!"_ it was LoaderLiomon's voice. _"Switch me with Tyrannomon. Let him rest!"_  
><em>"Er, right!"_ Takumi responded as he held out the Digivice. _"LOADERLIOMON! RE: DIGI-"_  
><em>"**SOLAR RAY!**"_ Centarumon cut Takumi off by attacking him directly, the energy blast sending Takumi soaring past the altar and into the back wall of the Temple.  
><em>"TAKUMI!"_ roared Tyrannomon as he forced himself up, swinging his tail at Centarumon, only to have the centaur Digimon grab it and swing Tyrannomon at his human Partner. Takumi braced himself for the impact, but by some stroke of luck, Tyrannomon de-Digivolved in mid-air which meant that Takumi was only struck by Agumon._

_Fumiko wasn't as lucky as Unimon bucked Aegiomon into the air with its hind legs and launched another Supersonic Wave at him as he dropped the wave driving Aegiomon into Fumiko and sent them both careening into and tumbling over the altar.  
>The two Digimon stalked over their prey, ready to finish them off, when suddenly.<br>"_**DJ SHOOTER!**_"  
>"<em>**PUMMELL PECK!**_"  
>Shoji and Rina had made it back with their Partners, the attacks serving merely as distractions so that Shoji and Rina could tend to Takumi and Fumiko.<br>Looking around, Shoji spied Yusuke and Koemon lying in wait, a look on Yusuke's face that Shoji didn't like. It actually made him feel sick.  
><em>"Well now." _Yusuke started._ "I think it's time we made our move. Don't you, Partner?"  
><em>Stepping out of the shadows, Yusuke first rushed Shoji, knocking him away from Takumi while Koemon launched his Pachinko attack at the injured Agumon.<em>  
>"Have you no honour, Yusuke?" <em>Rina called in disgust as she tried to get Fumiko back to her feet.<em>  
>"The ends justify the means, Pinkie. I'm in this tournament to win it, and if these two are going to back the competition that much easier for me, then I'll take that advantage."<p>

"You can't be serious!" _Shoji scoffed while Gawappamon and Kiwimon found themselves similarly outmatch by the galloping duo of enemies._  
>"Quite serious!" <em>Yusuke retorted.<em> "Now, if you don't mind, I have an annoying 'leader' to extinguish from this ridiculous rat race. KOEMON! DIGIVOLVE!"  
><em>Yusuke commanded, pressing down on the A and C buttons of the Digivice much like the others had done earlier.<em>  
>"Don't tell me you've…!"<br>_The mood immediately changed, but not for the better. A glow surrounded Koemon, and as Shoji and Rina braced themselves for whatever Koemon might Digivolve into, instead, the gold band from before reappeared on Koemon's head, causing the red-head to go wide-eyed._  
>"What?! This thing again!" <em>Yusuke yelled as he picked Koemon up and tried to force the thing off his Partner's head.<em> "Grr, what is this thing?!"

"I would say that that is a kinkoji." _Centarumon of all Digimon responded._ "Now, if you are done trying to steal our trophies, then you may join the others in Hell!"  
><em>Centarumon's right arm morphed into a blaster yet again, it charging up as it was aimed point blank at Yusuke, who weaved out of the way and made a run for the door, Koemon climbing up onto Yusuke's shoulders as it tried to pull the band off its head.<em>

"I… I don't believe he did that." _Takumi said as he started to come around. _"I knew he was a bit rough around the edges, but, I didn't want to believe that he-"  
>"It was rather amusing I thought." <em>Unimon responded as it rear kicked Kiwimon back at Rina, causing her to de-Digivolve back to Floramon.<em>  
>"Quite." <em>responded Centarumon as he blasted Gawappamon, reverting him to Kamemon.<br>_"To see the human try so hard to turn on his comrades and fail so effortlessly. Even if Lord Mercury only takes pride in our offering, we will always have that memory to look back on and laugh."

_Outside the Temple and down the mountain, Yusuke and Koemon were fuming._  
>"A kinkoji?" <em>roared Yusuke.<em> "What the hell is a kinkouji?"  
>"It's a curse, obviously." <em>came an unfamiliar female voice.<em>  
>"A curse?" <em>Yusuke questioned, turning around to see another human. Then again, with Digimon like Sanzomon, Witchmon and Wizardmon, maybe it was just human-like.<br>She was about 5'9 and dressed in a long white hooded jacket with black lightning around the ends and red lining on the inside that hung from her shoulders. The ends were tattered.  
>Underneath, she wore a fitted black turtleneck with no sleeves, the turtleneck had a white lightning bolt along the right side. She wore black pants with a white belt that had red eyelets and was buckled with two pins.<br>The pants were tucked into knee high black boots with white boot covers.  
>On her head, she wore a cap with the visor over her eyes. Her red hair however flowed out from the ripped off top of the cap.<em>  
>"Who the hell are you?" <em>Yusuke asked.<em> "Some kind of banchou?"  
>"That is one way of putting it." <em>she replied, her voice devoid of any emotion. <em>  
>"You are Kiriyama Yusuke, correct? The one who claims to be the strongest of the Digidestined, despite your Partner not being able to Digivolve."<br>_Yusuke flinched._

"How do you know who I am? Have you been stalking us?"  
>"Stalking?" <em>the girl replied.<em> "No, no. Just keeping an observant eye on my fellow Digidestined. So far you all have not needed my help, but to see that you have abandoned your Nakama in their time of need. I am, disgusted."  
>"You sure as hell don't sound disgusted!" <em>Yusuke retorted.<em> "You don't sound anything at all. You use terms like 'fellow' and 'nakama' but you're the one who sounds like they could care less."  
>"And why should you care how I sound?" <em>the girl in the long coat asked.<em> "You just deserted the other four, did you not? Ran like a coward when the going got tough." _she continued, drawing Yusuke's ire._ "Hmm, this aura. You want to fight, don't you? Very well. Like you, I have many Digimon stored in my Digivice 01-X, but all of them are more than a match for you and your miserable Partner. So, why don't you choose, hm? Pick a number between one and five."

"FIVE?!" _questioned Yusuke._ "What have you been doing? Stealing the Partners of the opponents you've beaten in this tournament?"  
>"Tournament?" <em>the girl asked back.<em> "So that's how it is, is it? You've deluded yourself into believing you're still in the Digital Pet Fight Circuit. How cute."  
><em>Yusuke's eye twitched. Having that monotone voice call him cute sent a shiver down his spine.<em>  
>"So you bought into it too, did you?" <em>Yusuke retorted.<em> "All right, let's go with number one; your main Partner. I'll wipe that condescending smirk off your face by taking your Partner apart."  
>"Are you sure? Very well, and to make it fair, I won't even allow him to Digivolve while facing your Koemon."<p>

"Don't get too cocky, Banchou! You're up, Koemon! Show her whose boss!"  
><em>The girl held out her arm, her Digivice looked no different to his, save for the fact that it was white in colour.<em> "Hackmon! Re:Digitize!" _she called, a stream of light bursting from the Digivice and taking form in front of Koemon. It was a black and white dinosaur Digimon with a tattered, flowing red cape around its neck. It was unlike Agumon though in that it stayed on all fours and had a long black horn extending from its snout. Parts of the Digimon looked almost mechanical._

"Hackmon?" _Yusuke wondered, holding out his Digivice to try and get a reading on it, but the Digivice gave back a No Data reading._  
>"No Data? What the heck is that thing? Ugh, Koemon! <strong>BABY SLING!<strong>"

_On Yusuke's command, Koemon swiftly brought out its slingshot and began firing up to one hundred pachinko balls at Hackmon, the black and white Digimon seemingly overwhelmed by the assault as a large smirk appeared on Yusuke's face._  
>"Haha, Banchou. All bark and no bi—" <em>Hackmon cut through the attack suddenly, launching itself at Koemon.<em>  
>"<strong>FIFTH RUSH!<strong>" _it roared, slashing Koemon and sending him flying back, the monkey Digimon letting out a rare cry of pain, but Hackmon's assault kept coming._  
>"<strong>TEEN RAM!<strong>" _it called, drilling its tail into Koemon, the monkey's high pitched cries causing Yusuke's eyes to widen. Why? Why was he shaking? he wondered as he tried to get his bearings to help his Partner._  
>"Koemon!" <em>Yusuke called.<em> "**MISCHEVIOUS HOOP!**"  
><em>It was a struggle but, Koemon managed to grab hold of his slingshot and wrap it around Hackmon in an attempt to trip the Digimon up, but the girl's Digimon simply spun in a circle and its drill like tail destroyed the slingshot before resuming its attack on Koemon.<em>  
>"Hackmon! Finish it!"<p>

_The Digimon's screams became too much and as Hackmon turned to face the beyond injured Koemon, flames began to billow in its mouth._  
>"NO!" <em>Yusuke called.<em> "Koemon! Return!" _the orange haired teen called, pulling Koemon back into the Digivice.  
><em>"Hmph! So you do care." _taunted the girl._ "But for someone who claims to be the strongest in your group, you sure gave in easy enough. The battles are much tougher when they're not based on luck and an LCD screen, aren't they?"  
>"Go to hell!" <em>Yusuke roared.<em> "I concede this fight, but only because I'm not getting kicked out of this tournament over your hacked, unrecognisable, overpowered Digimon!"  
><em>Yusuke couldn't tell from the visor covering the girl's eyes, but she glared at him.<em>  
>"So, you still think this is all one big game, do you? Maybe you should feel the pain your Partner felt." <em>she stated, bringing the Digivice close to her, her fingers hovering over two familiar buttons.<em>  
>"Hackmon, Super Digivolve!"<br>"What Digivolve?!" _Yusuke asked, but no sooner than he asked, a new Digimon towered over him.  
>"No Data" called the Digivice as this Digimon rushed at Yusuke in a flash, punching him with mighty force, and just as quick as it had appeared, it had vanished, leaving Hackmon where it stood and Yusuke in a convulsing mess behind him.<em>  
>"What… was… that…?" <em>Yusuke spat as the girl called Hackmon back and stood over Yusuke, stomping on his chest. <em>  
>"That was a taste of my power. Power that you cannot yet hope to meet if you continue on the path you're on now. If Koemon cannot even contend with, then how do you think you'll break the curse of the kinkoji, hm?" <em>she said, Yusuke looking up to see stern and powerful white eyes peering down at him.<em> "I didn't want to have to make myself known to you so early, but your actions, as I said, they disgust me."

"Wh-who… who are… you?" _Yusuke grunted as he tried to catch his breath, the girl continuing to peer down at him with her white eyes. _  
>"You may have my name when you earn it." <em>she responded, taking her boot off Yusuke's chest and pulling him back to his feet by the collar of his leather jacket.<em>  
><em>It was then that any hope of redemption Yusuke had seemed to be lost as a beam of light shot out of the Temple only for it to explode. But then, no sooner had Yusuke a genuine look of remorse on his face, a new voice came out from the banchou's Digivice.<em>  
>"We have them."<br>"Just barely, but we do." _came another voice._  
>"Well done, girls." <em>the white eyed girl replied.<em> "I'm just done with the deserter myself. Bring them to 'that place' and we'll regroup from there.  
>"Yes ma'am!" <em>the two voices responded, the girl then looking to Yusuke.<em>  
>"You may just have a second chance yet." <em>she said as dryly as ever.<em> "Come along, Kiriyama. It's time I introduce myself to our nakama."

_Utterly defeated, Yusuke seemingly had no choice but to follow the red haired girl whom he disgusted. As they continued toward 'that place' they passed some stalks which the girl grabbed one of and then put to her mouth.  
>'Just who was this girl?' Yusuke wondered. 'How did she know so much? Who was that Digimon? What on earth was Super Digivolving?' This girl had left him with nothing but questions, and better yet, he was now going to have to look everyone he tried to take out and then abandoned in the eye. The next few hours were going to be long and tortuous. Did the ends really justify the means after all?<em>

**End.**


	7. The Means

"I… I don't believe he did that." _Takumi said as he started to come around. _"I knew he was a bit rough around the edges, but, I didn't want to believe that he-"  
>"It was rather amusing I thought." <em>Unimon responded as it rear kicked Kiwimon back at Rina, causing her to de-Digivolve back to Floramon.<em>  
>"Quite." <em>responded Centarumon as he blasted Gawappamon, reverting him to Kamemon.<br>_"To see the human try so hard to turn on his comrades and fail so effortlessly. Even if Lord Mercurymon only takes pride in our offering, we will always have that memory to look back on and laugh."

"Keh. Damnit, Yusuke!" _muttered Takumi as Yusuke vanished through the temple door and out of sight, his vision being blocked by the looming Centarumon charging his Solar Ray as Unimon stalked Shoji while charging his Horn Blaster attack._

"Goodbye, Digidestined!" _Centarumon bellowed as Takumi tried to move. It was no use. He was too beat up from taking the first Solar Ray attack before. The goggle head tried to dig down deep, planting his hands on the floor to try and push himself up. Still, nothing. His eyes closed as he fell into a deep, brooding thought._

_'How could I have let us fall into such a trap?' Takumi wondered. 'After being treated almost like royalty back in the Minerva Village, did we become naïve of the Digital World?' Takumi's hands became fists. 'Even if by some miracle we were to escape, could we trust that the next Digimon we meet wouldn't do the same thing? And what about Yusuke? Are we to all suspect each other? Agumon! Everyone! I'm so sorry!'_

"Fight!" _came a sudden female voice that Takumi and the others didn't recognise. Takumi's eyes burst open to see not one but two girls leap down from the ceiling. One, dressed in black with silver hair and white eyes. It looked like she was wearing a gothic Lolita version of a nun's habit, but her headdress was like a cat, gnawing on her head.  
>The other, was dressed in white, she was younger than the one in black, but her headdress was like a pink, sleeping angel for lack of a better term. Like the one in black however, she also had silver hair and white eyes.<em>

"Well well, looks like we made it just in time, wouldn't you say, Sister Blanc?" _the girl in black said rather cheerfully as it spun a pistol on each hand before pointing them at Centarumon._  
>"Um, well, yes, Sister Noir." <em>replied the girl in white as she brandished a three pronged staff at Unimon.<em> "Had we delayed any further, we would have failed in our task."  
>"Who are you whelps?!" <em>Centarumon demanded to know, earning a chuckle from the girl in black.<em>  
>"Do you really wanna know? Ok! I'll tell you. I am Sistermon Noir, and that is Sistermon Blanc. We're here to relieve the Digidestined from your most generous care and accommodation."<br>"You what?" _grunted Unimon. _  
>"Quite right." <em>Sistermon Blanc answered.<em> "We're on a mission you see."  
>"A divine mission at that." <em>Sistermon Noir continued.<em>  
>"And that involves keeping the Digidestined alive." <em>Sistermon Blanc started again.<em>  
>"Or else our charge and Partner will be most cross." <em>Sistermon Noir finished again.<em>  
>"Sister Noir, please. I have this." <em>Sistermon Blanc whined, earning a hearty chuckle from Sistermon Noir.<em>

"What in the world is going on?" _Takumi asked as just being near this Digimon was giving him strength. Not enough to fight, but enough to allow him to get on his own two feet again. The same was happening with Shoji and the others, the group quickly gathering themselves as the Sistermon went on an active offense._

"Come now, Anthony. Don't let me down." _Sistermon Noir said before firing on Centarumon. _"**MICKEY BULLET!**"  
>"May the light of the world guide you to a swift end!" <em>Sistermon Blanc called before driving the end of her staff into the ground beneath her.<em> "**PROTECT WAVE!**" _she called as Unimon fired a Horn Blaster, and once the attack had failed, she pulled the staff out of the ground and lunged at Unimon._ "**DIVINE PIERCE!**"  
><em>The attack caught Unimon, clipping it's wing, causing the Digimon to thrash and whinny in pain while Centarumon was forced to retreat to dodge the onslaught of bullets that Sistermon Noir was firing.<em>  
>"<strong>BLESSED FIRE!<strong>" _she called, using both guns at the same time, firing in a straight line at Centarumon. Takumi and Shoji's eyes widened as Centarumon fell on one knee._

"SHE CAPPED HIM!" _they said simultaneously, the group pressing against the wall however as Centarumon charged up and let out a devastating Solar Ray. But Sistermon Blanc had them covered._  
>"<strong>PROTECT WAVE!<strong>" _she called, leaping into the air and throwing her staff in front of the group, protecting the humans and their Digimon Partners.  
><em>"Hey, thanks, Sistermon Blanc!"_ Rina called, waving at the younger Digimon.  
><em>"Don't thank us yet."_ Sistermon Blanc replied. _"This is far from over."_  
><em>"Then it's about time that we sped up that process, isn't it, Sisters?"_ called Centarumon through baited breath as he and Unimon had regrouped.  
><em>"Oh, now it's getting interesting!"_ Sistermon Noir commented with a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eye. Sistermon Blanc gulped in fear.  
><em>"Uh-oh, Sister Noir's more violent tendancies have kicked in. Um, Sister Noir? Why don't we just do that thing, and then get them out of here?"_  
><em>"Hmph!"_ replied Sistermon Noir with an expression that screamed 'I want to stomp my foot in protest.' _"Must you always spoil my fun, Sister Blanc?"

_Sistermon Blanc let out a childish giggle before they launched themselves at lightning speed._  
>"<strong>GRAND SISTER CRUZ!<strong>" _they called, mirroring each other's actions as Sistermon Blanc clipped Unimon's other wing, and Sistermon Noir fired some more bullets from her Anthony guns into the shoulders of Centarumon. They then leapt back toward the Digidestined getting them to duck as Unimon howled off a Horn Blaster and the attack sailed through the back wall of the temple, creating an escape route. Then, with one final shot, the Sistermon charged their weapons, sending streams of light at Centarumon and Unimon that surrounded them and burst in a column of light as the Sistermon grabbed the weakened Patamon from the altar and leapt from the new exit just as the temple exploded and collapsed on the opposing Digimon._

"That won't hold them for long." _Sistermon Noir noted._ "We need to let her know we were successful and then make our next move."  
>"Agreed." <em>chimed Sistermon Blanc.<em> "Why don't you go ahead and make the report."  
><em>Sistermon Noir nodded and touched something on her wrist. <em>  
>"We have them." <em>she said. <em>  
>"Just barely, but we do." <em>Sistermon Blanc announced. <em>  
>"Well done, girls." <em>came another voice unknown to the group.<em> "I'm just done with the deserter myself. Bring them to 'that place' and we'll regroup from there."  
>"Yes ma'am!" <em>the two voices responded, and communications ended.<br>_"Deserter? Who was that? Was she talking about Yusuke?"_ Takumi asked if not pleaded._

_We catch back up with Yusuke and the girl he had named Banchou. It's been a few minutes since they departed, but the journey was a quiet one. This girl was too silent for Yusuke's liking, but at the same time, he was too humiliated to utter even a syllable. Even the idea of sighing felt like it would just draw the girl's ire. He looked ahead, the girl's long jacket with its popped collar just fluttering behind her. Whoever she was, she was stronger than he could have imagined, stronger than even Takumi and Shoji who always seemed to be able to hold their own no matter what._

"I can feel your eyes on me, Kiriyama. You must be getting bored back there." _the red haired girl suddenly proclaimed._  
>"What? No!" <em>Yusuke stammered back.<em> "More like I'm trying to suss you out."  
>"Ah, so you have questions do you?" <em>she asked not once turning back to look at the orange haired ruffian. <em>  
>"I guess you could say that." <em>he replied, the girl letting out an 'Hmm' in that dry tone of hers.<em>  
>"So will our nakama when we arrive I imagine. If you can hold your patience just a little bit longer, then some of this will become clearer."<br>"Some?" _Yusuke questioned._ "And why do you keep calling them 'our' nakama? You haven't even had the courtesy to introduce yourself in the time we've been here. Do you really expect them to trust you? They may do even less when you show up with me in tow."

"So there is a man with a head on his shoulders in there somewhere." _Banchou mused._ "Is that the humility of being humbled talking, I wonder. Or have you always been this capable? You have a point of course. The others will have no reason to trust me right away, but I think in time you will all find my experience here invaluable."  
>"So you're sticking around then?" <em>Yusuke asked, the girl going silent as she stopped at the edge of a cliff face. <em>  
>"We're almost there." <em>she stated, pointing downwards toward a small town.<em> "My Partners and I have a small base down there in that town. It is but one of many across the Zones."  
>"You get around then." <em>Yusuke stated, the girl merely pulling the visor of her cap back over her eyes.<em>  
>"Your attempt at humour is unwelcome." <em>she said.<em> "Now, come along Kiriyama!" _she continued, leaping down and onto the slope that lead to the small town, sliding downhill. _

"Well, today can't get any worse." _Yusuke sighed, sliding downhill alongside the girl and stopping outside the walls of the town. It wasn't a quick stop however as the girl continued moving, leading Yusuke around to the town gates. They enter the town, and much to Yusuke's surprise it was filled with stone houses and straw roofs. It reminded him of the Minerva Village back in the Grass Zone. All around them were various Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, two different variations of Falcomon and even a handful of Salamon._

"It's a lively enough town, huh?" _Yusuke said to try and start some form of conversation._  
>"That may well be true, but every day these Digimon are living their lives in fear of the unknown." <em>The girl replied.<em> "Every day is a struggle against death and the poison brought in the wake of the Dark Generals. What's worse is, I fear we may be bringing a blanket of that poison with us just for being here."  
>"Then was it such a good idea to meet here?" <em>the orange haired boy asked, popping the collar of his studded leather jacket and pulling it tighter onto him.<em>  
>"Alas, there was nowhere else which where we could regroup. Hopefully our meeting is as swift as a raging river and we can move on and drive the Dark Generals away and lure out the true darkness that squeezes this Zone in its unruly grip."<br>"You mean Mercurymon Whispered, don't you?" _Yusuke asked, the girl nodding._  
>"Not the name I'd have picked, but it works as it denotes that this Mercurymon is quite different from the one these Digimon were so familiar with."<br>"You can thank Takumi for the name… I think." _Yusuke replied._ "It was either Takumi or Shoji that came up with it."

"We're here." _The girl stated, knocking on the door once and getting two knocks in return which she returned with two knocks, getting one back and then responding with three. After this, the door opened; after the undoing of bolts and a padlock that is.  
>Inside, Yusuke saw the Sistermon. But even worse, he saw the battered and weary bodies of the group which he had attempted to eliminate and then run out on. A fire raged in Takumi upon seeing Yusuke, and with Shoji too tired to stop him this time, Takumi found the strength to charge right up to the taller teen, anger seething in his red eyes and punch Yusuke right in the face. Not once, not twice, but three separate times before the girl had to restrain him. She drove him back to the rest of the group before looking over the lot of them as Sistermon Noir shut and locked the door.<em>

"Akama Takumi, I take it?" _she asked, the goggle boy nodding before his face entered a shocked state that there was a sixth human among them._ "So, that would mean you are Aoyagi Shoji?" _she asked the blonde, who nodded, each of the group now becoming more perplexed that there was a SIXTH HUMAN standing in the room who knew all their names._ "Which makes you Midorikawa Fumiko… and you Momoi Rina."  
>"H-how do you know all this?" <em>Rina asked.<em> "We've never even met you before Miss…?"  
>"Oh, she's been stalking us since we got here." <em>Yusuke said, earning a glare from everyone in the room as he held his jaw. <em>  
>"As I explained to the deserter already, I have not been 'stalking' you as he puts it. But rather, I had been waiting to reveal myself to you all. I hadn't planned on doing it this early. Plans changed however, due to his actions earlier."<p>

"Plans?" _Takumi questioned._ "You mean what that treacherous scum did to us? That's what forced you out of hiding? I'm sorry if I don't sound grateful, but just who the hell are you? And if you have a pair of Partners capable of taking on the Dark Generals, why is this our first time meeting?"  
>"First. Quell your anger. It should be directed at him, not me. I promise you I am not your enemy. I would hope my Sistermon proved that."<br>"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure who I can believe. Unimon dragged us hook line and sinker into a trap. And one of our own tried to capitalise on that. So, no, your Sistermon haven't proven anything and we still don't have your name."  
>"Takumi's right." <em>Fumiko spoke up.<em> "The dynamic between the fiv—er, six of us right now stinks! We've no guarantee that something like this won't happen again. You've been watching us rather than interacting with us. He…" _she points at Yusuke._ "…outright tried to kill off Agumon and do Centarumon and Unimon's work for them. And right now, we're all hurting so bad that if they were to show up now, we'd be even more useless then we were back then."  
>"If anything…" <em>this time it was Shoji who spoke.<em> "While we're grateful not to have been blown to bits, how do we know that you haven't just pulled us from the frying pan into the fire, eh old girl?"

"Um, I trust in what the Sistermon did for us." _Rina timidly spoke up, earning a stare from everyone in the room._ "Well, you see, it's just that no matter how many times we repeat how bad what Yusuke did was, it's not going to change the fact that it happened. It's getting us nowhere to just say the same thing over and over. None of us ever thought he was that disgusting but… I believe that what the Sistermon did proves that we can stick together as a group. Maybe she had a good reason for staying out of sight, but, she came through for us when we needed her the most. That's what should matter."  
><em>Takumi sighed and adjusted his goggles as he looked at Rina, then he looked back at the Banchou.<em>  
>"She's right." <em>he stated happily.<em> "When we needed a friend and a miracle, you and your Partners, the Sistermon came out of nowhere and saved us from the brink. If that doesn't make you a friend, I don't know what does. As you already know, the name is Takumi. And you are?" _he asked, holding out his hand for her to shake. _  
>"Shirogane Yuki." <em>she stated, grasping Takumi by the wrist rather than the hand.<em> "I'm glad that you accept me."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" _Yusuke protested._ "How come he gets your name with little more than a handshake and I was told I had to earn it?!"  
>"Because he is not a snivelling coward like you, Kiriyama!" <em>Yuki scolded.<em> "I also bet that his Agumon could put up a better fight than your weak Partner did."  
>"Grr! Why you!" <em>Yusuke grunted, a blank expression running all over Takumi's face.<em>  
>"Wait. Are you saying Koemon lost to the Sistermon?" <em>he asked, Yusuke shaking his head. <em>  
>"No! Koemon lost to her other Partner, Hackmon. They fought while you were being rescued by the Sistermon."<br>"Other Partner? How is that even possible?" _Takumi asked._ "Wait… I thought only one Digimon could be Re:Digitized at a time, and yet, now that I think about it, you have two out."  
>"And if what Yusuke says is true." <em>Fumiko cut in.<em> "You had three Digimon active during that time?"  
>"Yes, well, you see… about that…" <em>Yuki began, only to be cut off by something that felt like an earthquake. <em>  
>"DIGIDESTINED!" came the familiar roar of Unimon. "Get out here now, or watch this town fall to ruin!"<p>

"Well, let's not keep him waiting." Takumi said sarcastically, looking to the Digivice on his wrist. "How are you feeling Agumon?"  
>"Like I wanna tear that guy apart!" <em>came Agumon's voice from the Digivice, followed by a resounding 'Yeah!' from each of the other Digivices.<em>  
>"Sistermon. Have you fed our friends while I was out?"<br>"Yes, ma'am. Though the humans weren't as accepting of our meal." _replied Sistermon Blanc._  
>"However, once Agumon started devouring more than his share, the others decided to eat before they were left to starve." <em>continued Sistermon Noir.<em>  
>"Very well then." <em>Yuki replied, the banchou looking to Takumi and the others.<em> "My friends, I believe it's time that we enacted some vengeance on our opposition, don't you?" _she asked as the building rocked again. _  
>"Oh don't you know it!" <em>came Agumon's voice.<em> "Let me at 'em, Takumi!"  
>"Sistermon. Unlock the door. We have a Zone to save!" <em>Takumi said as he held out the Digivice.<em> "Agumon! Re:Digitize!" _he called, the Agumon appearing centre of the room._  
>"Hackmon! Re:Digitize!" <em>Yuki followed, Hackmon appearing in front of Agumon, the two staring at one another. <em>  
>"Oh, I approve of this one, Yuki!" <em>Hackmon said with a laugh.<em>  
>"Let's just go." <em>Yuki replied dryly as Sistermon Blanc unlocked the door.<em>

_Stepping out the Digidestined found themselves surrounded by legions of purple Digimon that looked like Patamon._

_Tsukaimon_  
><em>Rookie Level<em>  
><em>Attack: Purple Fog.<em>

_Also there were purple Digimon wearing a wolf's fur coat. They were equipped with claws, fangs and a horn on their heads._

_Psychemon_  
><em>Rookie Level<em>  
><em>Attack: Colourful Spark.<em>

_In the middle of these Digimon was Unimon, its wings still damaged from Sistermon Blanc's attack earlier on._

"What? Only five of you?" _Unimon taunted._ "I had heard there was another miserable human in your ranks. Have you ex-communicated and replaced the traitor? Or maybe you executed him!"  
>"Enough talk!" <em>Takumi bellowed.<em> "We won't allow you to cause any more harm to the Digital World.  
>"Oh but I was so looking forward to seeing him try and put up another fight." <em>Unimon replied, earning a reply from Yuki.<em>  
>"We're more than enough fight for you! Takumi, everyone, let's take him down!"<br>"Right! AGUMON! DIGIVOLVE!" _Takumi called, striking the Digivice buttons._

_As Agumon became Tyrannomon, Shoji and others summoned their Partners and called for their evolution. Soon enough, it was Tyrannomon, Gawappamon, Aegiomon, Kiwimon and Hackmon staring down the legion of Unimon and his troops._

"Hackmon!" _Yuki called._ "We'll take the Psychemon! And the Tsukaimon. Let the others focus on Unimon!"  
>"You got it!" <em>replied the caped Digimon as it charged at the Psychemon.<em>  
>"<strong>FIFTH RUSH!<strong>_" it roared, slashing at the various reptilian Digimon. Unimon stared at Yuki, perplexed by the strength of her Partner. _  
>"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't believe I got your name." <em>Unimon said calmly, Yuki staring at the unicorn Digimon, folding her arms under her chest. <em>  
>"You may have my name when you earn it!" <em>she replied, the reply sending chills down Takumi's spine. <em>  
>"I'm not sure if that was awesome or stupid. Man, she's really into her role, isn't she?"<br>"Uh, Takumi… Unimon. Right in front of us, remember?" _Tyrannomon commented, snapping his Partner back into the battle._  
>"Oh, right, sorry. All right, guys! Let's go!"<br>"**BLAZE BLAST!**" _roared Tyrannomon._  
>"<strong>DJ SHOOTER!<strong>" _followed Gawappamon._  
>"<strong>PUMMELL PECK!<strong>" _followed Kiwimon._

_Unimon ducked and weaved, though with its clipped wings, it was considerably slower than it had been when battling the Digidestined back in the temple earlier._

"**HORN BLASTER!**" _Unimon yelled, aiming straight for Tyrannomon, but Aegiomon was there for the intercept._  
>"<strong>ATTRACT ECHO!<strong>" _he called, sending Unimon's Horn Blaster back at him like a boomerang. The attack caught Unimon, sending him to the ground._

_Meanwhile, back in the building, Yusuke was staring at Koemon, whose slingshot had been repaired during his time in the Digivice._

"What do we do, huh?" _Yusuke asked._ "We're an absolute laughing stock. The group sees us as nothing more than a villain. The banchou thinks we're weak. But I know we're not weak, so why?  
>Is it because I thought that this whole thing was a game? I thought the other five were morons for thinking this was anything but a game, but… when you were getting beat down by Hackmon… I…<br>I was afraid, Koemon. For the first time since I started raising you, I was afraid of losing you."  
><em>Koemon took a few steps toward Yusuke, placing his hand on the Digivice, which caused the kinkoji to appear on Koemon's head yet again. It was then something went off in Yusuke's head.<em>  
>"She… she knew all along that this would happen. If I had been allowed to continue treating the others as I have done, there'd have been no rhyme or reason to any of this. I'd have never seen the truth…"<br>_Koemon nodded, as quiet as ever, pointing from the kinkoji to Yusuke's heart._

"This isn't a gaming tournament, is it? This is all very real, isn't it? That's why I felt so strongly back then, isn't it? I… I need to make it up to them, Koemon. I can't let them face Unimon alone. He's ruthless. Centarumon can't be too far behind. They have to know this!  
>Will you help me?"<p>

_Koemon nodded, the kinkoji shining brightly as a shining ring appeared around Yusuke's Digivice and Koemon's arm. Yusuke turned, swinging the door open as he and Koemon stepped through it and into the line of sight of the other Digidestined._  
>"What do you want?" <em>Fumiko asked, immediately getting defensive until Takumi stepped forward, noticing the arms of Koemon and Yusuke. <em>  
>"What I want… what we want… is to help. If you'll let us." <em>Yusuke replied, the kinkoji starting to shine brighter. Seeing a fire burning in Yusuke's eyes that was never there before. Whatever happened between Yuki and Yusuke had obviously spurred on a change in the orange haired ruffian. <em>  
>"It's about time." <em>Takumi said with a smile, the rest of the group going wide-eyed. It was only hours ago that Yusuke had tried to capitalise on the beating they received from Centarumon and Unimon, and now Takumi was accepting an offer of help from Yusuke? Had he gone mad they wondered.<em>

"Ok, Partner! Third time's the charm! Koemon! Digivolve!" _Yusuke called as they crossed their arms, the rings beaming with the light of evolution shining even brighter as a column of light surrounded Koemon._

"**KOEMON DIGIVOLVE TO….**"

_Koemon grew much taller, taking on a wild yellow fur with red markings. His face, hands and feet were blue and in much better proportion to the rest of his body. Strapped to his back was a large bone club. The kinkoji had moved to the Digimon's left hand, wrapping around his index finger._

"**HANUMON!**"

_The new Digimon roared and beat it's chest before rushing Unimon._  
>"<strong>INFURIATION!<strong>" _it called, shooting needle like hairs at the opposing Digimon before following up by taking the bone from its back and smacking Unimon hard across the face with it._  
>"<strong>MEGA BONE STICK!<strong>" _Hanumon roared, launching Unimon into the air using the massive club before hurling it at the winged Digimon._  
>"Everyone, now!" <em>Yusuke called, Takumi nodding and throwing out his arm for a final assault.<em>  
>"Do it, everyone!" <em>Takumi called out as Unimon began his descent. He tried to flap his wings, but almost out of nowhere, Sistermon Noir was on the scene, riddling them with bullets.<em>  
>"<strong>BLAZE BLAST!<strong>" _roared Tyrannomon._  
>"<strong>DJ SHOOTER!<strong>" _followed Gawappamon._  
>"<strong>PUMMELL PECK!<strong>" _followed Kiwimon.  
><em>"**TEEN RAM!**"_ followed Hackmon as Unimon hit the ground hard._

"Now, finish him off, Hanumon!"_ Yusuke called one more time as the Champion level monkey Digimon pulled Unimon to its feet by the mane.  
><em>"**DEMONIC MONKEY INTENSE BOMBARDING FIST!**"_ it bellowed, beginning to wail on Unimon over and over, its speed getting faster and faster until a final assault launch Unimon into the air once more, and as it careened into the sky, it let out a laugh.  
><em>"This isn't over, Digidestined! Mercurymon will see that he bathes in your blood and that your heads hang from his mantle. This isn't over! I will be avenged!"_ and with one final whinny, Unimon exploded, his data reverting to a DigiEgg which Sistermon Blanc caught as it landed.  
>The group stood dumbfounded as Hanumon made his way back to Yusuke.<br>_"What are you all looking at me like that for? This isn't over you guys. We still have Centarumon to deal with."_ Yusuke said, Takumi suddenly bursting out laughing as he approached Yusuke.  
><em>"I'm sorry. I guess nobody really expected you to pull through."_ He said as the other four stood behind him. _"You've been such a…"_  
><em>"I know."_ Yusuke said, cutting him off. _"I've been a huge jerk to all of you in the name of a stupid game. But I realise now that this is all much greater than that. It may have been the Fight Circuit that brought us all together, but what's going on right now is much greater than that. It's much more important. And if the world that gave me my buddy is in trouble, then I want to help you guys protect it."

"That's good enough for me." _Takumi replied._ "What about you guys?" _he asked, looking behind him._  
>"I suppose if he's going to stop being so mean all the time…" <em>Rina was the first to say.<em>  
>"All for one and one for all, I guess." <em>answered Fumiko with uncertainty in her voice.<em>  
>"A team of six is much better than a team of five." <em>Shoji answered.<em> "But you'll have to forgive us if it takes a while to warm up to this change of heart you've had."  
><em>Yuki was silent, but simply nodded at Takumi while crossing her arms under her chest again. <em>  
>"Haha. Well then. I guess it's pretty much unanimous." <em>Takumi said.<em> "Welcome back to the team, Yusuke!"  
><em>Takumi held out his hand and Yusuke shook it, but before any form of celebrations could be had, the group was interrupted by an unwelcome attack.<em>

"**SOLAR RAY!**" _came the familiar call of Centarumon, the group just barely getting out of the way before taking position about the oncoming enemy._

"Two Dark Generals down!" _Takumi started. _  
>"One to go!" <em>Tyrannomon finished. <em>  
>"And look, he's still the hobbling mess we left him in." <em>chimed Sistermon Noir. <em>  
>"Your bloodlust worries me at times, Noir." <em>Yuki replied, shaking her head. <em>  
>"Let's just get this over with!" <em>called Fumiko. <em>  
>"I'm on it!" <em>replied Aegiomon.<em> "**ATTRACT ECHO!**" _it called, sending the Solar Ray back at Centarumon, giving the rest of the group an opening to attack as they went to battle against the last Dark General of this Zone._

**END**


	8. Justification

"Centarumon!" _yelled Takumi._ "This ends here! We'll bring you down, and then we'll take out your master, Mercurymon!"  
><em>The young man was brimming with confidence as the other five humans and their Partner Digimon backed up Tyrannomon and him. Shoji and Gawappamon, Fumiko and Aegiomon, Rina and Kiwimon, the invaluable newcomer, Yuki and Hackmon, and finally, Yusuke and Hanumon.<em>

Hackmon was an oddity however in Takumi's mind. It seemed absurdly powerful, like it had no need of Digivolution like the others had. Even Yusuke, who was quick to boast about being the strongest among the group seemed to have a reverence for Yuki and her Partner Hackmon. And what about the Sistermon duo, Sistermon Noir and Blanc? Yuki referred to them as her Partner Digimon also, and yet, they were capable of being outside the Digivice alongside Hackmon; a feat none of the others had managed to pull off as whenever one of them tried to summon a Digimon that had joined them other than their own Partner, a swap happened.  
>Takumi took solace in the fact that they were on his side, as a Digidestined with that sort of power could prove to be a tough adversary later on, and right now, they were having enough trouble thanks to the Dark Generals of this Zone.<p>

Centarumon had yet to respond to Takumi's threat, the Digimon was silent. Too silent almost.

"Um, hello? Centarumon? Did you hear me?" _the brown haired Goggleboy asked._ "I said—"  
>"I heard what you said, you whelp!" <em>Centarumon responded coldly.<em> "I was just wondering how you plan to reach me - or Mercurymon for that matter, with so many obstacles in your path."  
><em>No sooner than Takumi had asked 'Huh?' had Centarumon snapped his fingers and galloped off, out of the village. The sky above them began to shatter, eventually breaking as legions of Digimon came through. There were four separate groups on the battlefield Centarumon had created, but there looked to be at least one hundred in each group.<em>

The Digivices recognised the first group of silver Digimon as Kokuwamon, metal beetle Digimon at the Rookie level. Their heads were shaped like a stun gun.  
>The second group were Hagurumon. Mutant Machine Digimon shaped like a gear. They had a gold outline with a black face and two red eyes. On either side of them were two smaller gears.<br>The third group were small green Digimon wielding clubs known as Goblimon. They wore brown vests and were generally butt ugly. They didn't look too bright in Fumiko's opinion either.  
>The fourth group were ELECMON much to Fumiko and Aegiomon's annoyance. Though these particular Elecmon were purple with yellow stripes and highlights.<p>

"Uh, Takumi!" _called Shoji._ "We may just need a plan of some sort old chap."  
>"I see that, Captain Obvious!" <em>Takumi replied as his mind racked for ideas. One boss Digimon at the Champion level was proving to be a feat to overcome, but now it was flanked by four hundred Rookie level Digimon. Takumi sighed. It's not like they could withdraw now. Where would they go?<br>He looked back to see Fumiko and Aegiomon staring a hole through the gathering of purple Elecmon as if their pride had been ripped out and trample all over._  
>"Alright! We have to be smart about this." <em>Takumi said finally as he glared at Centarumon, who was slinking back behind his mooks.<em>  
>"Fumiko! You and Rina team up against the Elecmon!" <em>he called.<em>  
>"Gladly!" <em>came the voice of the brown haired girl as she leapt into the fray before even Aegiomon could. Rina sighed at this, lowering her head before glancing wryly at Kiwimon.<em>  
>"She's like our own Sistermon Noir sometimes. Have you noticed that?"<br>_Kiwimon nodded._  
>"Let's just help them out before Fumiko does herself some harm, hm?" <em>Kiwimon replied, getting a nod from Rina as they ran in after the other duo.<br>_"Shoji! Yusuke!" _Takumi then followed up._ "The Hagurumon are all yours!"  
>"Righto!" <em>replied Shoji, Gawappamon nodding.<em>  
>"Gotcha, boss!" <em>replied Yusuke and he and Hanumon just smirked at one another. <em>  
>"And don't forget you guys. Help the others when you can." <em>Takumi called.<em> "We're in deep here. So deep that we're actually in over our heads."  
>"Right!" <em>the other boys replied before rushing the Hagurumon.<em>

"Shirogane!" _Takumi said, turning to the Banchou._ "That means you and Hackmon are with Tyrannomon and me."  
>"Fair enough." <em>she replied dryly.<em> "And our target?"  
>"The Kokuwamon." <em>Takumi said.<em> "Sistermon. Can you two please do what you can with the Goblimon?" _he asked, the Sistermon looking to one another and then back to Yuki who closed her eyes and nodded as she folded her arms under her chest again._  
>"Well, if we have the go ahead, then sure Takumi." <em>Sistermon Noir finally responded.<em> "Come, Blanc." _she continued, taking the younger Sistermon by the hand and dragging her toward the Goblimon, a laugh that creeped Takumi out echoing over the battlefield as Sistermon Noir drew her Anthony pistols._  
>"Alright then, Tyrannomon! Shirogane! Hackmon!" <em>Takumi called as he punched his palm.<em> "Let's make it showy, eh?"  
>"Heh, what a marvelous idea, Captain!" <em>Yuki replied.<em>  
>"Oh, so you can spit out jokes now." <em>Takumi teased as Tyrannomon rampaged through the group of Kokuwamon, rending a few asunder with a powerful 'Blaze Blast'. <em>  
>"When the moment calls for it." <em>the banchou responded as Hackmon's 'Fifth Rush' comboed into a 'Teen RAM', ridding the field of a few more Kokuwamon.<em>

Meanwhile, Shoji and Yusuke were making the most of the situation they were in.

"What's it feel like to be one of the Scoobies, old boy?" _Shoji asked as Hanumon knocked one of the Hagurumon sky high.  
><em>"Not bad." _Yusuke replied as Gawappamon shot off a DJ Shooter attack which cleaved the airbourne Digimon in half._ "Better than I thought it would be anyway."  
>"Oh? And just how did you think it would be?" <em>Shoji asked, Gawappamon launching its 'Gawappa Punch' attack to knock a few more Hagurumon into the air. <em>  
>"Ionno." <em>Yusuke shrugged as Hanumon tossed its bone club into the air and smashed through the Hagurumon.<em> "Boring I suppose. Keep in mind, I never expected this to turn into a tag team tournament."  
>"Heh, fair enough." <em>Shoji replied, narrowly dodging a gear that one of the Hagurumon had shot from its face.<em>

Elsewhere on the battlefield, the Sistermon were making short work of the Goblimon.

"Not only are they ugly as sin, but they're dumb as two planks to boot." _taunted Sistermon Noir as she easily dodged and weaved away from a Goblimon who had become obsessed with striking her down with its club. _  
>"You… you're having way too much fun with this, aren't you?" <em>Sistermon Blanc asked as she used her staff to block an attack from multiple Goblimon before spinning the three pronged staff and cleaving through the Goblimon.<br>_"Mmmmmaybe." _Sistermon Noir replied as she bit her lip and flipped backward into the air and fired on a Goblimon that was trying to ambush Sistermon Blanc. It dropped to the ground before exploding into Digicode. This just angered the Goblimon who was already chasing her as it just became more irate._  
>"<strong>GOBLIN STRIKE!"<strong> _it yelled, summoning a fireball in its hand and throwing it at Sistermon Noir, who backflipped again to avoid the fireball._  
>"Tsk tsk." <em>Sistermon Noir tutted.<em> "You had to go and bring magic into this, didn't you? You just couldn't keep amusing me with your ridiculous club swings. What a disappointment."  
><em>The Goblimon looked genuinely confused as Sistermon Noir began to scold it for using a projectile attack, and just as it realised it shouldn't be getting scolded by the enemy, Sistermon Noir had the barrel of Anthony right in Goblimon's face.<em>  
>"Goodnight, foul beast." <em>she taunted before pulling the trigger and as the Goblimon vanished, she began to laugh.<em> "Mercy me, I'm having so much fun!" _she said before looking around to find that a group of Goblimon were now advancing on her, fireballs in hand. To her right, the same was happening with Sistermon Blanc, and the two Sistermon suddenly found themselves back to back._  
>"Ready to say goodbye, Blanc?" <em>asked Sistermon Noir with a giggle.<em>  
>"Not a hope in h—" <em>Sistermon Blanc was cut off as a mass fireball attack was headed the way of the Sistermon duo.<br>_"**PROTECT WAVE!**" _Sistermon Blanc called, driving her staff into the ground and creating a protective barrier that deflected the oncoming fireballs._  
>"<strong>BLESSED FIRE!<strong>" _Sistermon Noir followed up, firing round after round at the Goblimon._

Then we come to Fumiko and Rina, which may aswell have just been Fumiko and Aegiomon for how much offense they were allowing Rina and Kiwimon to get in. Though, Rina wasn't sure if she should be in awe at Fumiko, or worried as the green eyed girl delivered a swift kick to one of the purple Elecmon, kicking it toward Aegiomon, who would then use his 'Attract Echo' attack to echo a DIFFERENT Elecmon's attack and throw it at the one Fumiko had just kicked. Luckily, Rina didn't have to pick which feeling to go with as she was a weird mix of both.  
>But then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught an Elecmon that had snuck up on Fumiko.<p>

"**ASSASSIN'S BOLT!**" _it cried, sending what looked like a black version of their Elecmon's Super Thunder Strike right at Fumiko. _  
>"Oh no you don't!" <em>Rina yelled.<em> "Kiwimon!"  
>"On it!" <em>she replied.<em> "**PUMMELL PECK!**" _Kiwimon called, the ChibiKiwimon flying from Kiwimon's mouth and exploding against the Elecmon, the explosion cauing Fumiko to turn around and see a black lightning bolt fizzle out just inches from her. Fumiko looked over to Rina and gave a thumbs up._  
>"Hey, thanks, Rina! You too, Kiwimon!" <em>she called, turning back to help Aegiomon as Rina climbed onto Kiwimon's back and directed her Partner toward another group of the Elecmon.<em>  
>"<strong>HIGH JUMPING KICK!<strong>" _Kiwimon called, launching into the air and dropping down on the Elecmon before using its skull beak to attack another one close by._  
>"<strong>NOSE MATTOCK!<strong>"

"**BLAZE BLAST!**" _roared Tyrannomon as we come back to Takumi and Yuki, the Champion level Digimon's flame doing away with several more of the silver beetle Digimon while Hackmon drilled away at another few with his tail.  
><em>"You know, I've been thinking." _Takumi speaks up as he watches the ongoing battles betyween the four groups and their Digimon.  
><em>"And what conclusion have you reached, Akama-kun?" _Yuki replied as Centarumon's forced whittled away piece by piece.  
><em>"This is going way too easily." _Takumi responded._ "Any chance that this might be a trap?"  
>"Heh. So you see it too, do you?" <em>Yuki asked as to answer Takumi's question.<em> "Yes, I believe that this is very much a trap. I just have no idea what's he's planning."  
>"So many enemies… could he just be tiring us out?" <em>Takumi wondered. <em>  
>"Possibly. It would be much easier to dispose of us if that were the case. But, I don't think it's that simple." <em>Yuki responded as she adjusted the visor of her cap.<em>  
>"I hate not knowing!" <em>Takumi grunted. <em>  
>"What twigged with you that this is a set up?" <em>Yuki asked, if only to keep the Goggle head focused.<em>  
>"The groups are hardly making an effort to fight back for one."<br>"So many of them, and yet we're not overwhelmed?"  
>"Exactly. When Centarumon summoned four hundred troops, I was expecting something a lot more organised. But instead, they're acting as fodder for something."<br>"As if Centarumon is just stalling for time!" _Yuki finished, with not so much a question than a statement, Takumi nodding, his eyes narrowing._ "Don't get distracted, Akama-kun. Our only way to Centarumon is through these mooks."

_Eventually, each regiment was down to less than ten troops a piece, Centarumon watching on as his single glowing red eye began to shine brighter and brighter. The Digidestined, almost completely worn out from the battle with Unimon and his mooks and now Centarumon and his, rush forward to face Centarumon, who holds out his left hand, the group watching on as a purple diamond appeared in it with what looked like an SD card inside._

"Wh-what's that?" _Takumi asked._  
>"That's a Zone Code." <em>Yuki tells him, though a change in her tone suggests that Takumi should already know that.<em> "Surely you got one after defeating the Dark Generals of Grass Zone."  
>"What? No. We got nothing like that." <em>Takumi responded.<em>  
>"That's right." <em>Shoji interrupted.<em> "I think we'd recall something that odd."  
>"Right." <em>Fumiko spoke up.<em> "Neither MadLeomon, Greymon nor Meramon had anything like that on them."  
><em>Yuki went pale hearing that.<em> "This is bad. It means either you missed one, or Minervamon Whispered still has the Zone Code." _she said._  
>"Missed one?" <em>asked Yusuke, almost disgusted.<em> "I thought there were only three Dark Generals per Zone."  
>"Well, yes, but…"<br>"Is it possible Meramon wasn't actually a—" _Fumiko was cut off by Takumi._  
>"Um, guys. We actually might want to pay attention to Centarumon here." <em>he said as Centarumon raised the Zone Code high above his head. It started to emit an eerie purple light and attracted something en masse from the sky above. On closer inspection, it was fragments of data, approaching the Zone Code like a swarm of insects.<em>  
>"Wh-what's going on?" <em>Rina asked, Centarumon starting to laugh as the Zone Code began to absorb the data. <em>  
>"Brace yourselves! The real fight is just beginning!" <em>Yuki told them as the Zone Code rose even higher into the air and split into two before descending on either side of Centarumon.<em>  
>"Digidestined! Prepare for the end!" <em>bellowed Centarumon as the Zone Codes began to morph into a ball of data, those balls of data then beginning to take shape into something that turned the rest of the group pale.<em>  
>"You've…" <em>started Takumi.<em>  
>"Gotta…" <em>continued Shoji.<em>  
>"Be…" <em>continued Fumiko.<em>  
>"Kidding…" <em>continued Yusuke.<em>  
>"Me!" <em>finished Rina.<em>  
>"The power of the Zone Code… " <em>muttered Yuki.<em> "To think it could be used in this way…"  
><em>On Centarumon's right side now stood Unimon. On his left, Pegasusmon. But something was different about them. They were tinted in purple and their eyes were sullen, if not completely dark. And to Takumi's surprise, they made no big qualm or gesture about being revived from dead. <em>  
>"Prepare for the might of three Dark Generals you miserable fools!" <em>Centarumon boasted as Unimon leapt at Tyrannomon, who quickly spun around to knock Unimon out of the sky with his tail. The tail however went right through Unimon, cutting the Digimon in half, only for the Digimon to reform just as quickly before the group could even celebrate Tyrannomon's quick thinking.<em>

"**HORN BLASTER!**" _Unimon called, with more of a shriek than a battle cry. The attack hurtled toward Tyrannomon, but was intercepted by Hackmon, who leapt into the air and clawed right through the lump of fiery crystal heading toward Tyrannomon. _  
>"Thanks!" <em>Tyrannomon said to the smaller Digimon as it landed on all fours, growling at Unimon.<em>  
>"What the heck is going on?" <em>Yusuke asked as the reborn Pegasusmon took to the sky and spread its wings. <em>  
>"<strong>STAR SHOWER!<strong>" _it called, a meteor shower raining down on the Digidestined._  
>"<strong>PROTECT WAVE!<strong>" _responded Sistermon Blanc as Sistermon Noir backed her up._  
>"<strong>MICKEY BULLET!<strong>" _called the older of the Sistermon, but much like Tyrannomon's attack, the bullets sailed right through Pegasusmon and he reformed unharmed._  
>"Ah here! Foul play!" <em>called Shoji.<em> "Holy bullets should be super effective against these ruddy zombie Digimon!"

"Forget it!" _called Takumi, trying to get the group back on track._ "We beat them once, we'll do it again. Three of them means nothing against the six of us and the eight Digimon we have on our side!"  
>"Eight?" questioned Tyrannomon.<br>"That's right!" _Takumi responded._ "You, Gawappamon, Kiwimon, Hanumon, Aegiomon, Hackmon and don't forget, we also have Sistermon Noir and Sistermon Blanc on our side."  
>"You can have all the teammates you like." <em>Centarumon yelled.<em> "It won't make a difference against me. Not while the Zone Code is in my possession."  
>"Then we'll just have to take it from you, freak!" <em>Yusuke retorted.<em>  
>"Th-that's right!" <em>spoke up Rina.<em> "We c-can't just l-let you do whatever y-you want with that sort of power!"  
>"Bold words coming from a traitor and pipsqueak!" <em>Centarumon responded.<em> "Very well. Come and get it! If you think you can."

_Rina and Yusuke glared at Centarumon before looking to Takumi, their expressions a mix of pleading and anger. Takumi just nodded and the two took off, Yusuke with Hanumon and Rina riding on Kiwimon._  
>"<strong>INFURIATION!<strong>" _roared Hanumon, shooting its needle like hair at Centarumon._  
>"<strong>HIGH JUMPING KICK!<strong>" _Kiwimon followed up, the two Digimon really going at it against Centarumon._  
>"Takumi!" <em>called Fumiko suddenly. "Please join me in taking down this Pegasusmon." she asked, Takumi nodding.<em>  
>"Sure. If that's what you want. I suppose you would have a personal interest seeing as how you only defeated him." <em>he replied sheepishly before turning to Yuki. <em>  
>"Shirogane, Shoji. That means you two have Unimon."<br>"Understood, Akama-kun!" _Yuki responded, Shoji punching his palm to mimic Takumi. _  
>"You got it. Leave it to us." <em>The blonde replied as each pairing took off in a separate direction. <em>  
>"Let's go, Tyrannomon!"<br>"Let's go, Gawappamon!" _Takumi and Shoji said in unison._

"That's a strong place of trust you and Akama-kun have in one another, Aoyagi." _Yuki started as Gawappamon punched at Unimon._  
>"Well, truth be told, he's the only one of us that seemed to have his head on his shoulders as soon as we got here."<br>"Is that so_?" the Banchou asked as Hackmon clawed at the Unimon while Gawappamon continued to punch at it. _  
>"Don't get me wrong. We were all a bit freaked out. Especially when meeting our Partners for the first time, but, I don't really know how to explain it. Takumi and Agumon, it's just like all the pieces fit when their eyes met. And then when Agumon first Digivolved into Tyrannomon. They're a perfect fit for this place."<br>"And what about you?" _she pressed._  
>"Me?" <em>he questioned.<em>  
>"Where do you see yourself in all of this?"<br>"Right now, I have no idea. I was bored at that tournament where we all sort of met but not really. Those four were nothing but names on a list of opposition. To think I'd come to rely on them as much as I have… I suppose I'm still working out just what my role is here." _Shoji replied, looking on as Gawappamon's 'DJ Shooter' had allowed for Hackmon and Gwappamon to try taking on a different part of Unimon, only to fail as the Digimon reformed and threw them back with a powerful 'Horn Blaster'._  
>"And now you and Akama-kun are leader and second in command."<br>"Second in command?"  
>"Oh, you would prefer to be thought of as the leader, would you, Aoyagi?"<br>"No. I'm not cut out to lead. I just always looked at Fumiko as being Takumi's first officer, for lack of a better term." _Shoji replied as Gawappamon tried a different tactic, this time using his 'Gawappa Rapper' to entrance Unimon with a dance while Hackmon used 'Teen RAM' to drill through the Digimon._  
>"I see. Midorikawa… Hm, she is strong, but… I believe in a crisis, should something ever happen to Akama-kun that they would look to you."<br>"Well, let's hope that that doesn't happen, eh old girl." _Shoji replied with a bit of a laugh._ "If something were to happen, not only would it destroy the team, but, I don't even have a pair of goggles to take over the role of leader."  
>"Goggles…?" <em>Yuki questioned, though part of her wanted to smack Shoji for calling her 'old', not that her unwavering expression showed it.<em>  
>"That's right. I take it you know that in Digimon lore, the one with the Goggles is always the leader… Though, they did stop that for the fif—"<br>"Really? You're comparing real world fiction to our current situation?"  
>"Well, it had to come from somewhere. Our current situation is proof of that."<br>"Touché" _Yuki replied. _  
>"But what about you, Banchou Yuki Shirogane?" <em>Shoji suddenly asked.<em> "What's your interest in Takumi?"  
>"My interest?" <em>Yuki responded.<em>  
>"Well, he's the only one of the five of us that you've applied an honorfic to for one..." <em>the blonde replied, but before he could continue or Yuki could reply, Unimon attacked.<br>_"**UNI GALLOP!**" _it roared, unleashing a powerful blow with its hind legs that threw Gawappamon and Hackmon to their Partner's feet._

Meanwhile, Takumi and Fumiko were having just as much of a hard time with Pegasusmon.

"**ATTRACT ECHO!**" _called Aegiomon as it echoed Pegasusmon's Equis Beam attack back at it, Tyrannomon following up with the only attack it had with enough range to meet the flying Digimon, 'Blaze Blast'. And while the raging flame seemed to melt the revived Digimon, the data reformed just as quickly, Pegasusmon, or whatever this was that had taken his shape fired back with a Mane Wind attack, which wasn't too different from Hanumon's Infuriation attack in how it worked, the needle rain instead coming from Pegasusmon's mane._  
>"Ugh! What is up with this thing?!" <em>Takumi yelled.<em> "No matter what we do to it, the attacks might as well just be bouncing off of it for all the good its doing!"  
>"I know, believe me." <em>Fumiko responded.<em> "This wasn't exactly what Aegiomon and I had in mind when we defeated him before." _This elicited a 'Heh!' from Takumi which caught a raised eyebrow from Fumiko._  
>"Something funny, Takumi?" <em>she asked. <em>  
>"No no, not funny. It's just, cool actually. I've just realised how strong we're all after getting." <em>he replied. <em>  
>"Strong? Excuse me?" <em>Fumiko asked, her tone of voice showing that she wasn't exactly getting what Takumi was getting at. <em>  
>"Well, think about it. Your Elecmon only Digivolved for the first time a few hours ago, and yet, here we are again in the midst of a tough battle, after only having been through one and Aegiomon has managed to maintain that form through this battle, the one with Unimon and Pegasusmon before.<br>That goes for Hanumon too. He's the most recently evolved of us all, and yet, neither Hanumon or Yusuke have lost it during all of this." _the goggle boy replied with a beaming smile._

"I see what you're getting at. We're able to keep our strength for longer now." _Fumiko responded._ "Like endurance training. I guess that is pretty cool."  
>"That's not what I meant." <em>Takumi responded, getting a 'Huh?' from Fumiko.<em> "See, every time Agumon Digivolves, I feel like I'm helping him somehow. As if my own energy is helping with the Digivolution. And seeing the six of us coming together, I think that's given us even more energy, even if we don't realise it, and it's not only strengthened us as a group, but it's also strengthened the bonds between us and our Digimon. Of course, I could be completely wrong. But, that's how I feel."  
>"No, Takumi." <em>called Tyrannomon from the battlefield.<em> "I think you're right. I feel it too; the power of your emotions willing us Digimon on. We Digimon take pride and strength in the faith of our Partners and we work our hardest together. That bond is the glue that holds us all together. If it wasn't for that, I don't think Yusuke could have reformed as easily as he did."  
><em>Takumi's eyes widened at Tyrannomon's words as he snapped his head toward Centarumon who was fending off Hanumon and Kiwimon with as much ease as Unimon and Pegasusmon were keeping them at bay.<em>  
>"We've got this all wrong!" <em>Takumi suddenly called out.<em> "Tyrannomon, Aegiomon. Pull back!"  
>"What?" <em>Aegiomon called as he and Tyrannomon were suddenly caught by Pegasusmon.<em>  
>"<strong>RODEO GALLOP<em>!<em>**_" it roared, unleashing a powerful blow with its hind legs that threw Tyrannomon and Aegiomon at their Partner's feet._

Hanumon and Kiwimon weren't faring any better as Kiwimon's 'Pummell Peck' attack was easily destroyed by Centarumon's 'Solar Ray' as Centarumon blasted Kiwimon and threw her back. The Champion level Digimon wasn't done yet, leaping at Centarumon.

"**NOSE MATTOCK!**" _she called, giving Hanumon at opening in which to use his 'Mega Bone Stick', swinging the bone club right into Centarumon's stomach, causing the opposing Digimon to stagger backward as Kiwimon's attack then connected, or so it looked. Instead, Centarumon had reached out and grabbed Kiwimon by the beak and in an instant was using the flightless bird Digimon as a club in which to beat down Hanumon. _  
>"Kiwimon!" <em>Rina called out, about to rush to her Partner's side, only to be pulled back by Yusuke as both of their Partner's cried out in pain.<br>Centarumon finally released Kiwimon, dropping her beside Hanumon._ "Is that all a Traitor and a Pipsqueak can do? I'm not surprised."  
>"You shut your damn mouth!" <em>Yusuke retorted as Kiwimon and Hanumon picked themselves up, but they were far too weak to continue on.<em>  
>"<strong>JET GALLOP!<strong>" _roared Centarumon, unleashing a powerful blow with its hind legs that threw Hanumon and Kiwimon to their Partner's feet._  
>"Rina!" <em>Yusuke called.<em> "We have to do it now. Otherwise we'll lose Hanumon and Kiwimon!" _he said as he noticed the others regrouping._ "C'mon, let's get to the others!" _he said loudly, then whispering to Rina, who just nodded and called Kiwimon back into the Digivice with little more than a murmur.  
>Yusuke did the same thing, and recalled Hanumon the two rushing back to meet Takumi and the others. <em>  
>"So now the traitor and the pipsqueak retreat with their tails between their legs?" <em>Centarumon laughed.<em> "Well, I'll give you all something to take pride in. You know when you're beaten!"

"Beaten?" _questioned Takumi._ "Man, talk about the pride before the fall!" _the goggleboy called, drawing a questioning stare from Centarumon. _  
>"The fall? What in the world are you prattling on about now?" <em>he asked.<em> "You are powerless against the power of Digimon revived by the Zone Code, and against insurmountable odds, your own teammates have chosen to quit and recall their Digimon pets. And yet you—" _Centarumon paused. _"Where is Tyrannomon, boy?!" _he demanded to know._ "Have you chosen to call it quits too?"  
><em>Takumi laughed at the notion and then shook his head.<em>  
>"As if I would make it that easy on you!" <em>Takumi retorted, holding up the Digivice on his left wrist.<em> "LOADERLIOMON! RE: DIGITIZE!" _the goggle boy roared, the mechanical lion bursting out of the Digivice and lunging at Centarumon, slashing the opposing Champion level Digimon with a massive metallic claw. Centarumon let out a yelp, but then the ground beneath him started to crumble._  
>"Wh-what's going on!" <em>he yelled, Takumi chuckling as from under the ground came two other Digimon, Dorulumon and Digmon. <em>  
>"It seems I forgot to mention something earlier." <em>Takumi starts.<em> "We don't just have eight Digimon on our side. We have ELEVEN!" _he called as the ground beneath Centarumon finally gave way and he collapsed into a crater, dropping the Zone Code._  
>"What? No! You can't trick me like this! You're supposed to be the good guys!" <em>Centarumon growled as he pulled himself out of the crater only to see that LoaderLiomon had taken the Zone Code.<em>  
>"The ends justify the means…" <em>Takumi started.<em> "A statement that was almost tainted by what Yusuke did. But you know what? We've forgiven him for that, so I won't have you insulting him. And when it means getting this Zone Code away from you and away from Mecurymon Whispered, then I have no problem in employing such a tactic!"  
>"You WILL return that!" <em>Centarumon roared, taking aim at LoaderLiomon.<em> "**SOLAR RAY!**" _but LoaderLiomon dodged with ease, dashing toward Takumi with the Zone Code as Digmon and Dorulumon launched attacks at the wound LoaderLiomon had made._ "Grrr! Unimon! Pegasusmon! Seize them!" _Centarumon commanded, but the revived Digimon stood in place, Centarumon roaring as they began to fade away, the data that created them vanishing slowly._

"Wow, looks like you were right, Takumi." _Fumiko commented as Takumi held the Zone Code in his hand, the once purple diamond turning a red colour as it disappeared into Takumi's Digivice._  
>"It was Tyrannomon that gave me the idea to be honest." <em>Takumi admitted.<em> "Centarumon and the Zone Code were the glue keeping those zombie Digimon together. Separate the source and the result literally comes unglued."  
>"A fine metaphor for our discussion, wouldn't you say, Banchou?" <em>Shoji said quietly, nudging the girl with the crimson hair. But Yuki remained silent, her white eyes shut and concealed under the visor of her cap. <em>  
>"Are we ready then?" <em>Fumiko asked, Takumi nodding before smiling at LoaderLiomon.<em>  
>"Thank you for your help, LoaderLiomon. Rina! Yusuke! Get ready!" <em>he called, holding out his Digivice again, the others following his example.<em>  
>"TYRANNOMON! RE: DIGITIZE!"<br>"HANUMON! RE: DIGITIZE!"  
>"KIWIMON! RE:DIGITIZE!" <em>the trio called, LoaderLiomon, Dorulumon and Digimon being replaced by Tyrannomon, Kiwimon and Hanumon respectively. Takumi punched his palm and adjusted his goggles. <em>  
>"Alright guys. With the Zone Code out of Centarumon's possession, I think we're about ready to end this!"<p>

"Finally!" everyone replied as they advanced on Centarumon.  
>"<strong>SOLAR RAY!<strong>" _Centarumon attempted, but he was cut off mid attack as Hackmon launched at him with a 'Fifth Rush' attack._  
>"<strong>PUMMELL PECK!<strong>" _called Kiwimon, firing a ChibiKiwimon off at the weak point made by LoaderLiomon and the others._  
>"<strong>DEMONIC MONKEY INTENSE BOMBARDING FIST!<strong>" _roared Hanumon, following up on Kiwimon's assault. _  
>"<strong>STUN BEAT BLOW!<strong>" _followed up Aegiomon, beating up its opponent while releasing the electricity that flows inside its body from its arms. Centarumon couldn't help but feel like it was being paralyzed from the move._ "Huh, so he does have other attacks." _Shoji mused._  
>"<strong>DJ SHOOTER!<strong>" _Gawappamon followed up, CDs launching from his head and into the provided weak spot._  
>"<strong>BLESSED FIRE!<strong>" _cackled Sistermon Noir as she blasted at Centarumon with her Anthony pistols. _  
>"<strong>DIVINE PIERCE!<strong>" _called Sistermon Blanc hurling her staff through the weak point, Centarumon now at its limit as Tyrannomon's shadow loomed over him. Tyrannomon's mouth was billowing with fire._  
>"This…d-does—doesn't end with me!" <em>Centarumon started.<em> "You m-might de-defeat me… but you are all still weak by the standards of Mercurymon. By the standards of all the Olympus Whispered."  
><em>Yuki pressed the inside of her cheek with her tounge, which caught Centarumon's attention.<em> "Yes, even you, despite your own accomplishments, Banchou Yuki Shirogane!"  
><em>Takumi and the others glanced at Yuki as Centarumon singled her out.<em>  
>"It doesn't matter…" <em>Centarumon continued.<em> "My defeat… It's all part of a greater plan!"  
><em>Tyrannomon just snarled, getting fed up listening to this last monologue.<em>  
>"<strong>BLAZE BLAST<em>!<em>**_" it roared, allowing the billowing flame to engulf Centarumon. The group watched as Centarumon cried out and then disappeared. To his left and right, the zombie Digimon had disappeared too. This was over, for now._

With a sigh, the Digimon all de-Digivolved not back into their Rookie forms, but instead, their In-Training forms. In place of Agumon was a round pink Digimon with long ears called Koromon.  
>In place of Kamemon was a small green bird looking Digimon called Chapmon.<br>In place of Floramon was a small green plant Digimon named Tanemon.  
>In place of Elecmon was a Digimon with orange fur, a pale face and a horn sticking from its head called Tsunomon.<br>And in place of Koemon was… Koemon. Much to everyone's surprise, Koemon was the only Digimon not to revert back to its In-Training stage, but before Yusuke could get carried away, Yuki cut him off.

"Don't get carried away. You and Hanumon didn't face off against as many opponents as your friends. Their Digimon are understandably more exhausted than you and your Partner."  
>"At least tell me that this is all over for today." <em>Yusuke protested, Takumi shaking his head.<em>  
>"Not yet. There is one more plot hole I want to clear up before we even think of leaving this Zone." Takumi said, looking to Yuki. "But first, we'll need to go back to Shirogane's hold back in the village."<p>

_As everyone looked at Takumi with a blank expression, Fumiko suddenly piped up._  
>"PATAMON!" <em>she said, while holding Tsunomon under her arm, everyone else, Yuki excluded realising that they had forgotten about him.<br>Takumi just nodded, not saying a word more as he led the group back to the village, and back toward Yuki's stronghold, everyone holding their exhausted In-Training Digimon under their arm, while Koemon climbed onto Yusuke's shoulders, but even then, Koemon slumped against the back of Yusuke's head. Yuki called Hackmon and the Sistermon to her side as they went back to see what mystery Takumi wanted to unravel._

"Hmm, what's he up to?" _Shoji wondered as he held Chapmon close, and then his eyes widened as he remembered what happened when they first met Patamon. _  
>"Does he suspect…" <em>he murmured, trailing off as Rina interrupted his train of thought.<em>  
>"Everything all right, Shoji?" <em>the pink haired girl asked before being pulled back by Yusuke. <em>  
>"Leave him alone, Pinkie. He's probably just exhausted like the rest of us." <em>Yusuke said, earning a sheepish laugh from Rina.<em>  
>"Oh right, of course." <em>she replied, Shoji waving it off. <em>  
>"Don't worry about it Rina. I'm fine, really." <em>he said then looking back to Takumi and Yuki as they made it back to the village. Just where was this going to go he wondered.<em>

**END**


	9. Just Can't Hack It!

_Back at Yuki's stronghold, Takumi, Yuki, Fumiko and Shoji were inside, while Yusuke and Rina spoke with various Digimon outside who were grateful for the group banding together to stop Unimon and Centarumon from destroying their town.  
>Inside the stronghold, Patamon lay sleeping on a table. Presumably, he's been out cold since their first meeting Takumi thought as Fumiko looked back and forth between the Patamon and and the goggle boy.<em>  
>"Takumi. What's the meaning of this?" <em>she asked through a yawn. The whole group was exhausted after the trials they had been through, but Takumi just wouldn't let this go.<em>  
>"Do you remember what Patamon said when we met him?" <em>Takumi finally asked. Shoji and Fumiko took a moment then looked back to the group leader.<em>  
>"Ah, you mean that when we freed him from the large rocks it was trapped between that he claimed it was a human who had hurt him?" <em>Shoji asked, getting a nod from Takumi. <em>  
>"That's right. But, we were in the Grass Zone when that happened." <em>Takumi responded.<em> "So, the question remains. Whodunnit? The five of us were in the Grass Zone, and the only other human we've met since coming to Mountain Zone is you." _he said, staring at Yuki._  
>"Yuki." <em>Shoji and Fumiko said in time with Takumi's 'you'. The Banchou raised her head, extending her right arm to silence a now growling Hackmon. Her white eyes met Takumi's red eyes and something of a staredown ensued as Takumi extended his left arm to nudge Patamon in the hopes of rousing him.<em>

"You mean to accuse me of purposefully injuring a Digimon?" _Yuki asked as Patamon slowly came out of his deep sleep. _  
>"Not accuse, no. I'm just making sure." <em>Takumi replied as Patamon rubbed his eyes.<em> "We've had enough surprises today, and if it means that there might be more humans out there than us six, then I need to make sure Patamon doesn't freak out when he sees you, Shirogane."  
><em>The air was tense as Patamon came to his senses and began looking around in horror.<em>  
>"What's going on? Where am I? What do you humans want?" <em>he squeaked, trying to flap his winged ears and escape the view of the four humans looking over him. Then his eyes fell on Yuki, the crimson haired girl in the cap and long white jacket.<em>  
>"YOU!" <em>he screeched before leaping off the table, only to be caught by Fumiko.<em>  
>"Hey. Take it easy, little guy." <em>Fumiko told Patamon, his ears twitching as he recognised her voice. The yellow and white Digimon looked up at Fumiko, he then recognised Shoji.<em>  
>"You again? What are you working with that human now?" <em>he asked meakly.<br>Fumiko glanced at Yuki and then back to Patamon._ "We're just trying to get to the bottom of what happened to you." _she said gently._ "But I'm glad to see that your injuries are no longer life threatening."  
>"That would be due to the Sistermon's treatment." <em>Yuki spoke up finally.<em> "We might not have been able to save the Temple, but to have saved its last servant. That will suffice for now."  
>"Save?" <em>objected Patamon.<em> "It's you who did this to me! You took everything from me!"  
>"Yuki. Don't you think you should explain what happened?" <em>Takumi asked.<em>  
>"Quite right!" <em>commented Shoji.<em> "Despite the invaluable help you've provided us, Patamon's not exactly painting you in the greatest of light, now is he?"

_After a pause that seemed to take forever, Yuki spoke._  
>"I had only just arrived on the scene." <em>she started. <em>  
>"The power of the Zone Code that you now possess was being manipulated by Centarumon. Pegasusmon was a member of the Temple's order from what I could gather. Not only that, but he was in the midst of training Patamon to become a member of that order. That's when I saw it happen; a dark energy consumed Pegasusmon and begun changing him into one of this Zone's Dark Generals. He tried to attack Patamon, but Hackmon stopped him. Patamon would not accept that his friend and master could have suddenly changed into such a ferocious killer and as Hackmon attacked Pegasusmon, he got in the way.<br>Hackmon's attack had caught Patamon and sent him flying. A full force 'Fifth Rush', it was a miracle Patamon wasn't instantly deleted. And then you and your friends came through the portal, so I left the scene. I wasn't ready to reveal myself to you all as I've said previously. I knew that I could count on you to find and help Patamon, so I made it to this town, where the residents put Hackmon, the Sistermon and I up in the safehouse in exchange for protecting them from the Dark Generals' mooks.  
>What I could not foresee however, was that the corrupting power of a Zone Code drenched in Darkness had already spread to the Temple of Light, and thus, we've lost not just Pegasusmon, but the Temple and Unimon too. Even Centarumon was a member of the Order, and thanks to Mercurymon Whispered, we were left with no other option than—"<p>

"So, you're saying that these Dark Generals might not be any special Digimon within the Whispered ranks?" _Takumi asked._ "That, the Olympus Whispered might have just gotten bored and selected three Digimon at random, regardless of level or power?"  
>"Something like that, Akama-kun." <em>Yuki replied, adjusting the visor of her cap.<em> "I believe the levels of the Digimon, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega are decided based on how much the Olympus Whispered value the Zone. At the same time, we won't encounter any Mega level Dark Generals ."  
>"Oh?" <em>questioned Shoji.<em> "And just why is that, old girl?"  
>"Because the Whispered would not take the chance that a subservient officer might go rogue. You'd have a war within a war if that were to happen." <em>Yuki informed him. She motioned to continue, when suddenly Patamon interrupted.<br>_  
>"Don't continue talking like I'm not here!" <em>Patamon cried out.<em> "Are you truly telling me that everything I knew and everyone I loved is gone?"  
><em>Fumiko sighed. When he put it like that, how could she not feel partly responsible?<em>  
>"I'm sorry, Patamon." <em>Fumiko then said softly.<em> "If we didn't do what needed to be done, then this whole Zone would have been lost to the Dark Generals."  
>"That's right." <em>Takumi added.<em> "We've lost some pretty great friends too because of all this." _he said._  
>"Yeah." <em>Shoji followed.<em> "Everyone in Minerva Village was turned to stone and put on display for us to see."  
>"Like giant, stone puppets." <em>Fumiko finished, her voice bereft of anything but sadness and exhaustion. <em>  
>"So, as you can see Patamon." <em>Yuki spoke up.<em> "You are not the only one in this world to suffer!" _she said firmly._ "All across the Digital World, in other Zones, Digimon everywhere are suffering at the hands of the Olympus Whispered and their Dark Generals who manipulate the power of a Zone's Code." _she raised her hand in front of her._ "Our aim is to travel the Digital World and reclaim the Codes and put an end to the machinations of the Whispered!" _she clenched her hand into a fist._ "So, I am asking you to help us somehow."

_Patamon took a moment. He was only a young Rookie level Digimon, and the idea that these humans and their Digimon Partners could be hurting anywhere close to how he was feeling was lost on him. They had to be lying. But then he looked up at Fumiko who was still coddling him, and the look in her eyes told him that maybe they weren't so different._  
>"I… I'll go with you… So please stop being so upset." <em>Patamon said, Fumiko's eyes widening.<em>  
>"P-Patamon…" <em>she said with a stammer.<em> "Are you sure?"  
>"Not really…" <em>replied the Digimon.<em> "But, if you all are like me, then I want to help you make a world where nobody loses their friends!"  
>"Heh. Well then." <em>Takumi started, his voice cheerful.<em> "It sounds like we have twelve Digimon on our side!"  
>"It seems you've wrapped up your 'plot hole' Takumi." <em>said Shoji.<em> "Shall we get going then, old boy?"  
>"Yeah!" <em>replied the goggle boy.<em> "Onto the next Zone. I wonder where we'll end up…"  
>"Next up is the Ocean Zone." <em>responded Yuki.<em> "The Zone dominated by Neptunemon."  
>"Is that right?" <em>Takumi asked. <em>  
>"That is correct." <em>Yuki answered.<em> "Now, come. There are those there who need your help."  
><em>'Our help?' Takumi wondered to himself. 'She meant 'our help', right?' he asked as they followed Yuki out of the safehouse and back into the village where Yusuke and Rina were playing with some of the native Digimon. The way Yuki had phrased that made him feel uneasy. Was the girl about to take off? Or did she have something else in mind? Takumi's mind suddenly had a million more questions. Why was she so sure that the Ocean Zone was next?<br>_  
>"Yusuke! Rina!" <em>Takumi called.<em> "We gotta go! Make sure you have everything you need."  
>"Everything we need?" <em>suddenly came Koromon's voice from within the Digivice.<em> "That reminds me, Takumi. I'm starving. Can I have something to eat? PLEASE?"  
>"Sorry, Koromon." <em>Takumi said with a sigh.<em> "I haven't got any more food to give you, buddy."  
>"But Takumi!" <em>Koromon cried.<em> "I can't Zone Jump on an empty stomach! What if we get stuck and I starve to death? Huh?"  
>"What if you…? What? Koromon! Don't say something like that!" <em>Takumi scolded before Yuki interrupted.<em>  
>"The Ocean Zone produces high quality DigiNoir, Koromon. If you can hold on just a bit longer, I'll pick you some myself."<br>"DigiNoir?" _Koromon asked._ "What's that?"  
>"It's a special kind of food that is great for building up a Digimon's strength."<br>"A special food?" _Koromon questioned._ "Like a gourmet dish?"  
>"Something like that." <em>Yuki replied, Koromon giggling happily within the Digivice to the point Takumi swore he could hear the In-Training level Digimon salivating.<em>  
>"Yuki-neesan! You're the best!" <em>Koromon called out gleefully.<em>  
>"Oi oi!" <em>Takumi scolded.<em> "Remember who your Partner is!"  
>"Waah! Yuki-neesan! Takumi is scolding me again!" <em>Koromon whined, Yuki letting out a 'Hmph!' before turning away from the group, her long coat swooshing as she moved forward and held out her white Digivice.<em>

"**DIGIPORT! OPEN!**" _she called, a beam of light shooting from the Digivice and becoming a portal like they had seen before, only this one was blue._

"So that's how it works?"_ questioned Takumi as the group gathered in front of the portal.  
><em>"Yes."_ Yuki replied as Hackmon and the Sistermon went back into her Digivice. _"When in possession of a Zone Code, all one needs to do is say those words, and a portal will open."_  
><em>"Then that means… We could go back to the Grass Zone whenever we wanted!"_ Takumi exclaimed.  
><em>"Quite right."_ Shoji joined in. _"We could go back and try and find the one who turned our friends to stone."  
>"But, wait a minute." <em>The goggle boy started, looking at the white eyed girl. <em>"If I'm the one in possession of this Zone's Code, then how did you-"_ but before he could finish, Yuki had leapt into the vortex.  
><em>"Ugh. She answers one question and leaves us with a hundred more!"_ Fumiko called out as she grit teeth.  
><em>"All right then, after her!"_ Takumi commanded, pulling his goggles over his eyes. _"To the Ocean Zone!" _he said as he leapt through the vortex after Yuki, a part of him hoping against hope that this wasn't a setup of some sort._

"Not without me you don't chap!" _Shoji said as he followed through.  
><em>"And just WHERE do you two think you're going without me?"_ Fumiko called out as Tsunomon went back into the Digivice and she jumped through the portal.  
><em>"Heh, we'll get left behind if we don't hurry."_ Yusuke said with a smirk. _"Ready, Pinkie?"_ he asked as he looked to Rina who gave him a nod in response.  
><em>"They'll uh, they'll never get anywhere without us to um, bail them out, right?"_ she replied, the two sharing a laugh before leaping through after the rest of the group._

Landing with the usual scream and crash, Takumi twitched as he pulled himself off the ground and dusted the sand off his trousers.  
>'Sand?' he wondered, looking around to see what looked like a tropical island. In front of the group were golden sandy beaches that ended with a sapphire blue ocean dead ahead. Palm trees decorated the Digidestined's line of sight, and as Takumi and the others looked around to find something they could use to get a better view of the area, they found Yuki standing with her back to them. Hackmon was by her side, but the Sistermon were nowhere to be found. As best as they could make out, Hackmon was eating something as in his hands he held a yellow and red hexagonal container.<p>

"Nice of you to finally join us." _Yuki said, keeping her back to the group._ "This area is safe, you may release your Digimon Partners from the Digivices." _she continued. Her tone of voice was different, and Takumi had noticed that the air had gotten suddenly tense._  
>"We're in the right place then…" <em>Takumi said slowly as he approached Yuki, keeping an arm extended to keep the rest of the group at bay. He was beyond paranoid at this point, but then his arm dropped as Yuki turned to face them. What he thought was her usual arms crossed stance was the crimson-haired girl holding multiples of those yellow and red containers.<em>  
>"Something the matter?" <em>she asked, Takumi shaking his head.<em>  
>"No." <em>he replied.<em> "Just a lack of common sense getting the better of me."  
>"Well then. I promised Koromon some high quality DigiNoir, did I not?" <em>Yuki said, motioning to the containers.<em> "Let your Digimon out and we can all eat?"

"All?" _asked Rina._ "You want us to eat Digimon food?"  
>"Rina. I assure you. This food is as good for humans as it is Digimon." <em>Yuki responded as Takumi and the others let Koromon and the other In-Training Digimon out. Yuki then handed each of the humans one of the DigiNoir containers. Koromon getting overly excited by the prospect of this new food.<em>  
>"Well, if you say so." <em>Rina chimed.<em> "You're one of us after all. You wouldn't lead us astray."  
>"That's right." <em>Yusuke said as he examined the container.<em> "After all, we are all nakama here, isn't that right?"  
>"Bon appetit." <em>Yuki simply replied as the group fed their Partners.<em>  
>"This whole Digital World is weird…" <em>Takumi finally said to break the very tense mood of the conversation as he dropped onto his butt and opened the container.<em> "I mean, you said this stuff grows on trees, and yet, here we are opening it as if it were bought from a store."  
>"Who cares? Who cares?" <em>cried Koromon, his eyes spinning with hunger.<em> "Just gimme gimme gimme! If Yuki-neesan says this is gourmet, then I want to try it! I want to try it!"  
>"Just making an observation." <em>Takumi sighed in response as he poured some of the DigiNoir into Koromon's mouth and then into his own. The two chomped and chewed, swirling the food around in their mouths before swallowing. They then looked to one another, broad smiles appearing on each of them as they seemed to jump twenty feet.<em>  
>"THIS STUFF IS AMAZING!"<em> they yelled in unison and just as they settled, something strange happened.<em>

"**KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. AGUMON!**"

_The group looked on in surprise and then followed Takumi's example. As each In-Training level Digimon became their respective Rookie form, the Digidestined even noticed a resurgence of energy in themselves. _  
>"I take it everyone is pleased with the DigiNoir then?" <em>Yuki asked in her usual dry voice before uncrossing her legs and standing up. <em>  
>"I don't rather believe that simply being 'pleased' covers it, pet." <em>Shoji answered.<em> "Whatever is in this stuff seems to have completely revitalised not just the Digimon, but us also. I can only imagine that this Zone has a very high importance to the Olympus Whispered given such a potent, and did you say naturally grown, food source."  
>"That's right." <em>the girl replied.<em> "And speaking of the Olympus. How do you all feel you are progressing here?"  
>"Huh?" <em>Fumiko asked.<em> "What do you mean?"  
>"Does it not bother you that you only seem to make it out of a battle here by the skin of your teeth?" <em>Yuki pressed.<em> "That even a single Champion level Digimon seems to give a group of five of you the utmost trouble?"  
>"Hey now! That's not fair, Shirogane!" <em>Takumi protested.<em> "We're all still getting used to this!" _he stated._ "We've been having our own problems, and weren't used to fighting as a team. Just who are you to put us down like that?"  
>"Fighting as a team, hm?" <em>Yuki mused.<em> "And you think that you're all on the same page, do you?"  
>"More or less." <em>Takumi responded. He wanted to say Yes! without conviction, but he couldn't outright answer for everyone.<em>  
>"Well then, Akama-kun. Why not show me?" <em>the banchou continued as she took on a fighting stance. <em>  
>"Just who the hell are you, really?" <em>Takumi asked as the group all stood up frantically.<em>  
>"I'll put it to you this way." <em>Yuki replied.<em> "Individually, you are all weak. As a team, you are all even weaker. It's a miracle you've even made it this far. If you want to make it farther than this, and be worthy of saving this world. If you want to prove that you are deserving of the title of Digidestined, then you're going to need to put your backs into it!"  
>"What do you mean?" <em>Fumiko asked, her eyes narrowing as the new girl slammed every one of the team. <em>"And as Takumi asked. Who are you really?"  
>"I am Yuki Shirogane!" <em>she replied.<em> "The Banchou of this Zone and the holder of this Zone's Code. And if you truly wish to keep Hackmon and I on your side, then you will have to prove you are capable of fending for yourselves and keeping together as a team."  
>"You're the WHAT?!" <em>the others all exclaimed, human and Digimon alike.<em>  
>"No way!" <em>Takumi called.<em> "Now you're just bluffing!"

_Yuki held out her arm. A white diamond with an SD card shaped object inside emerged from it, the group gasped and Yuki put the Code away, crossing her arms under her chest._  
>"But how?!" <em>Shoji exclaimed.<em> "It took the six of us working together just to get the Code that Takumi holds away from Centarumon. How can you possibly have this Zone's Code already?"  
>"So that's what Centarumon meant!" <em>Agumon piped up.<em> "When his data was being reconfigured, he said something about Yuki-neesan's own accomplishments!"  
><em>The group's eyes all simultaneously buckled as in their minds, Yuki seemed to tower above them, Centarumon's words ringing in their heads. <em>  
>"Then… the Dark Generals already know who Shirogane is!" <em>Takumi stated with a gulp. He wasn't sure if he was impressed or mortified by the girl.<em>  
>"To think that one person alone could be strong enough to retrieve the Code of a Zone by herself." <em>Shoji followed.<em>  
>"No way! Someone like that exists?" <em>Fumiko shuddered at the thought.<em>  
>"Th-that should ma-make h-her a l-legend in the Digital World by by itself." <em>Rina stammered.<em>  
>"Then, she wants us to take her on?" <em>Yusuke wondered aloud, thinking back to how she trounced him before.<em>

"Taking you on one by one wouldn't even be enough to make me break a sweat." _Yuki said with what looked like the closest thing to a smirk Takumi had seen come from the girl since they met._ "Come at me all at once!" _she demanded._ "I gave you that DigiNoir to bolster your fighting spirits. So show me that this world can depend on you five!"  
><em>The group all looked at one another, then at their Digimon Partners as Hackmon took his place in front of Yuki. They all nodded, and the Digimon made their move on Hackmon.<em>  
>"<strong>PEPPER BREATH!<strong>" _called Agumon, spewing fireballs at Hackmon, but the opposing Digimon was much faster than Agumon had realised, each one of the fireballs missed._  
>"<strong>'MET TACKLE!<strong>" _called Kamemon, the turtle Digimon launching himself at the white dino Digimon, but Hackmon simply spun around and bashed Kamemon aside with his tail._  
>"<strong>SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!<strong>" _called Elecmon, the red and blue Digimon following up Takumi and Shoji's attacks, but Hackmon jumped through and dodged each lightning bolt, finishing up with a claw to Elecmon's face._  
>"<strong>MISCHEVIOUS HOOP!<strong>" _Yusuke called in place of the ever silent Koemon, the Digimon trying to use its slingshot to trip Hackmon up, or so Hackmon thought, but the sling was being used to keep Hackmon in place while Floramon got in on the action._  
>"<strong>ALLERGY SHOWER!<strong>" _she called, Hackmon's eyes glowing red briefly before he counter attacked with his drilling tail._  
>"What a joke!" <em>grunted a very annoyed Yuki. <em>  
>"<strong>TEEN RAM!<strong>" _Hackmon roared, breaking through Koemon's slingshot yet again, continuing to spin his tail until it created a blast of air that dispelled the Allergy Shower and made it disappear._

The five Digimon regrouped, Hackmon waiting to see which one would be next.

"So strong…" _murmured Rina. _  
>"No wonder we've never seen Hackmon Digivolve." <em>Fumiko noted.<em> "He hasn't needed to."  
>"But we can't give up here!" <em>Takumi stated.<em> "Agumon! Take Hackmon down!" _he called, Agumon nodding as he rushed Hackmon._  
>"Takumi!" <em>Yusuke called.<em> "Hackmon CAN Digivolve. I've seen it. We can't let it get to that point."  
>"What?" <em>Takumi called back.<em> "How long were you planning on holding that info?"  
>"I didn't think THIS was going to happen. Figured you'd have seen eventually. Anyway, it's not like how our Digimon do it."<br>"What do you mean?" _the goggle boy asked as Agumon and Hackmon came to blows._  
>"<strong>CLAW ATTACK!<strong>" _roared Agumon as it ferociously snarled at Hackmon._  
>"<strong>FIFTH RUSH!<strong>" _Hackmon roared back, the two Digimon's claws striking each other. And while a stare down of dino Digimon ensued, the other Rookies took this as their chance to attack. _  
>"<strong>POINTER ARROW!<strong>" _called Kamemon, shooting a missile at Hackmon._  
>"<strong>BODY ATTACK!<strong>" _called Elecmon, throwing its whole body at the Digimon._  
>"<strong>BABY SLING!<strong>" _Yusuke called for his Partner, Koemon managing to use the remnants of his slingshot to launch one hundred pachinko balls at Hackmon._  
>"<strong>SWEET SCENT!<strong>" _Floramon joined in, emitting a powerful aroma to catch Hackmon's attention and distract it for the other Digimon._  
><em>But in Hackmon's mouth, fire was billowing, and as he and Agumon kept each other from moving, he was charging a powerful attack. Waiting until the other Digimon got closer, he finally let it out.<em>  
>"<strong>BABY FLAME!<strong>" _he roared, a heavy stream of fire spewing from Hackmon's mouth in a wave that cut through the other Digimon's attacks and threw them back at their Partner's feet._  
>"Is this really all you have?" <em>Yuki called out.<em> "Is this the true strength of my nakama?"

_Agumon picked himself up, he was hurt from Hackmon's attacks, but one look at Hackmon and there wasn't even a scratch on him._  
>"We attacked with all we had…" <em>Agumon said sadly.<em>  
>"And we couldn't even touch him!" <em>Kamemon said wryly.<em>  
>"No! I refuse to let it end like this!" <em>Takumi called.<em> "We might not stand a chance, but we're the Digidestined summoned by Sanzomon. She had faith in us to save this world and that's just what we'll do! No matter who stands in our way! **AGUMON!**" _he called, readying the Digivice._ "**DIGIVOLVE!**"  
><em>Takumi pressed down on the buttons, and in a flash, Tyrannomon stood in Agumon's place, the larger dinosaur letting out a thundering roar as he charged at Hackmon.<em>  
>"<strong>HACKMON! SUPER DIGIVOLVE!<strong>" _called Yuki as she held up her arm._  
>"Takumi, no!" <em>Yusuke called as Tyrannomon got closer to Hackmon, but in a flash, just as quick as Tyrannomon had appeared, he was reduced back to Agumon as a burst of energy threw all the Digimon and humans onto their backs.<em>  
>"Wh-what was that?" <em>Takumi said through a series of grunts as the groggy goggle boy tried to pick himself up. His eyes blurry, he looked forward to see a large Digimon return to Yuki's side and revert to Hackmon. He couldn't make out what the Digimon looked like. Only that it seemed to share Hackmon's colour scheme. Yuki then began to walk towards the group, but Takumi could feel himself drifting off, knocked out from whatever the Banchou had just unleashed on them<em>.

"You gave it all you had under insurmountable odds." _Yuki said, crouching in front of Takumi and holding his head up by the hair.  
><em>"Even with a weak attack formation." _she continued, her tone lighter than it had been._ "That is admirable, but it won't be enough to save you in the coming Zones. When you awaken, the next stage will begin. So look forward to it, neh. Rest now, Akama-kun. Digidestined-tachi. My nakama."  
><em>Takumi's eyes shut, and everything around him went silent.<em>

When the group awoke, Yuki had vanished. Hackmon too was gone from the scene. Sitting up, they were bruised and groggy, but better than they could have been. Each one of them also felt lighter for a reason they couldn't place.

"Uwaah!" _yawned Takumi._ "My head is pounding. What the heck happened?"  
>"Ugh, Yuki-neesan happened." <em>commented Agumon as he tried pulling himself back onto his feet.<em>  
>"Yeah, the old girl really did a number on us." <em>Shoji snarked.<em> "And did she still refer to us as her nakama at the end?"  
>"So I wasn't the only one who heard that." <em>Yusuke said as he and Koemon just gave each other a look that screamed 'She got us again!'. <em>  
>"I… I think in her own way, Yuki-san is trying to help us." <em>Rina commented as she and Floramon made sure they were ok. Floramon had been blasted with Hackmon's Baby Flame after all, but the plant Digimon didn't seem to be showing any signs of immediate danger.<em>  
>"Help us how?" <em>Fumiko huffed, fixing her tracksuit kimono top which had come loose during the previous battle.<em> "By making it that she gets all the Zone Codes for herself? And why have both you and Agumon started giving her honorfics?!"  
>"Ah! S-sorry, Fumi-san!" <em>Rina squeaked, pulling her knees to her face and burying her head.<em>  
>"Pinkie. It's fine. Fumiko's just annoyed that we lost." <em>Yusuke spoke up.<em> "And why shouldn't she be? The Banchou is seriously strong."  
>"I'm not annoyed!" <em>Fumiko protested.<em> "I'm livid! How often are our supposed friends going to backstab us and just accept we be happy with it?"  
><em>At this, Yusuke lowered his head, not even bothering to sigh as he hung his head.<em>  
>"Oh, Yusuke. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" <em>Fumiko tried to save the situation, but a dejected Yusuke simply waved her off.<br>The group pulled itself into a circle, and just stared. First at each other, and then out into the ocean. Nobody knew what to say to cheer everyone else up. _  
>"I want to believe that Rina is right about Shirogane." <em>Takumi finally said.<em> "If she was out to put us away, she'd have done it. Shirogane isn't one for games."

"Games. Ah. I believe that's my cue." _came a voice from behind the group, the group turning to see what looked like a tall, blonde young man. He wore what looked like a green cowboy outfit. Tipping his ten gallon hat which had a few holes in it and a long, red feather protruding from it as a greeting, he floated down from the sky above. His green jacket had lighter green cuffs and a lighter green scarf. He wore a white shirt and brown pants covered by green chaps, over which he wore brown pointed toe boots. A sword sat at each of the young man's hips and a bandana covered his lower face while a single red eye looked at them, the other covered by the young man's hair. If he wasn't a cowboy, he was a musketeer Takumi figured._

"Another human?" _Shoji asked._ "No, he has to be a Digimon. He was just flying!"  
>"He looks like what would happen if Takumi and Shoji had a kid." <em>Rina said with a giggle before turning to Fumiko and getting a girlish giggle out of her.<em>  
>"Well, he does have my eyes, er, eye, er… WHY am I entertaining that thought?" <em>Takumi quickly got flustered as the Digimon watched on in silence.<br>_"Um, who are you?"_ he finally asked, holding out his arm to get a Digivice reading, when suddenly Takumi's eyes bugged out._  
>"Where is my Digivice?!" <em>he cried out, the rest of the group doing the same as they realised that their own Digivices had gone missing. The Digimon then took their moment of confusion as his moment to interrupt.<em>  
>"Ahem. My name is Petermon." <em>stated the musketeer Digimon.<em> "I'm here on the orders of Ms. Shirogane to guide you to 'the next stage'."  
>"And just what is 'the next stage'?" <em>Takumi asked, but before Petermon could reply, another, smaller Digimon interrupted. <em>  
>"Hey! You forgot to introduce me!" <em>she said like a child who'd just been ignored. She brushed her long blonde hair which was tied up into a pony tail using a green bow behind her and blew the two long bangs that fell in front of her face out of her eyes. She wore a tight green tube top with a bell hanging around her neck, and green cut off shorts with pink suspenders that hung at the hip while her shirt had a pink strap seemingly fixed to the shirt over each shoulder, Takumi wondered if those were to keep the large yellow wings on the Digimon's back.<br>The smaller Digimon's face had markings, while her left thigh had a tattoo of a heart with an arrow going through it. She wielded a red staff with three jagged blades at the top, her brown gloves had wasp body claw like fingernails and even the tips of her boots had what looked like stingers. Whoever she was, this Digimon was out to do serious damage whenever she could. _  
>"Ah, forgive me, Tinkermon!" <em>Petermon pleaded as Tinkermon cuddled against him, drawing a single stinger clad finger along Petermon's cheek.<em>  
>"Hmph fine. Since it's you, Petermon!" <em>the fairy Digimon responds, Fumiko noting that Tinkermon's wings seemed to glow brighter as Petermon asked for forgiveness and just paid attention to Tinkermon in general.<em>  
>"Our Digivices!" <em>she says, breaking up the moment between Petermon and Tinkermon.<em>

"Ah, right." _said Petermon with a jump._ "Ms. Shirogane has asked that I take you to some locations in the Ocean Zone in which the bonds between you, your friends and your Partner Digimon are to be tested. Should you overcome these trials, your Digivices will be waiting. Should you fail… well, let's just say it's in your best interest to succeed."  
>"So much for 'she's not one for games', Takumi." <em>Fumiko snarked, Takumi clicking his tongue while Agumon pat him on the back in support. Fumiko was right of course, but he still believed that Rina was too, and whatever was ahead was to strengthen them as a team.<em>  
>"So, where are these places that you've to take us?" <em>Shoji asked, Petermon pointing to a mountain across the ocean. <em>  
>"That's where we shall be starting. Infinity Mountain." <em>the musketeer Digimon answered, the group giving the green glad Digimon an aside glance.<em>  
>"And just how are we meant to get there?" <em>Elecmon asked.<em> "Unlike you two, we can't fly. Do you and that Yuki one expect us to swim across the Ocean Zone?"  
><em>Petermon shook his head in response. <em>  
>"Of course not. You will be escorted by ship." <em>he answered, Tinkermon letting out a tut as Petermon mentioned the ship, the shine of her wings dimming a little.<em>  
>"Aw, you don't mean…" <em>she protested, Petermon just nodded.<em> "That's right." _he started as the shadow of an incoming ship overtook the group. The ship pulled to a halt and dropped its anchor before a Digimon came into the line of sight of the Digidestined from the deck of the ship._

_He looked like an older gentleman, well, he was a young, but older compared to Petermon, and was dressed in a black pirate outfit with a large hat emblazoned with a skull and cross bones. He had short, silver hair and a neatly kept goatee. An eyepatch covered his right eye and a massive revolver sat in place of his right leg while a long, three pronged hook was attached to this Digimon's left wrist. A pistol with a ridiculously long barrel sat on the Digimon's left hip. The Digimon's long, black coat billowed from atop his shoulders, hiding the pistol as it settled._  
>"Ahoy, maties! So yer the ones that Admiral Shirogane has asked me to ferry across to Infinity Mountain, are ye?"<br>"That's right…" _Takumi replied as he stepped forward to get a better look at this Digimon._ "And may we ask who you are?"  
>"Arr! I be the gentleman of the seas. I be a friend to weak and strong Digimon alike. I am plunderer of treasure and seeker of high sea adventure.<br>I be Captain Hookmon!"

"Captain Hook…mon!" _the group said in unison as they looked back at what they realised to be Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, then they looked back at Captain Hookmon who had readied a bridge or plank of some sort for them to climb onto his ship._

"At yer service, Digidestined." _he replied with a cheeky grin._

**END**


	10. High Sea Adventure! To Infinity Mountain

"All aboard!" _called Captain Hookmon as his ship drew anchor and set course for Infinity Mountain. Looking up as the sails dropped, Shoji grinned and then shrugged. _  
>"Really? A pirate ship?" <em>he asked.<em> "That's the next part of this whack adventure?"  
>"Aye. And not just any kind of adventure, boy!" <em>CaptainHookmon replied.<em>  
>"That's right!" <em>interrupted Tinkermon as she zipped, zigged and zagged around Petermon, CaptainHookmon and the DigiDestined.<em>  
>"We be goin' on a High Sea Adventure today, lads and lasses." <em>the Captain continued as he spun the wheel of the ship, tapping his foot on the ground.<em> "The journey to Infinity Mountain be a long one. Not entirely arduous, but should the seas decide to act the maggot, well, we could very well have to batten down the hatches."  
>"Sounds like your typical sea faring consequence." <em>Fumiko spoke up.<em> "What are the chances we'll run into enemy Digimon in this Zone, Hookmon?"  
>"Captain!" <em>the pirate Digimon replied.<em> "That be CaptainHookmon, lass." _he corrected._  
>"Oh?" <em>wondered Rina.<em> "So, they don't just call you Captain because of this ship?" _she asked, Petermon shaking his head in response as he called to them from atop one of the ship's masts._

"Hookmon is the Champion form of CaptainHookmon here, you see. So, Captain is not just a frivolous title."  
>"Wait a minute!" <em>Shoji called in response.<em> "Hookmon is an ULTIMATE LEVEL DIGIMON?!"  
>"CAPTAIN HOOKMON!" <em>the Captain called back, Shoji facefaulting as quickly as he was interrupted.<em>  
>"Er, right. Sorry about that, good sir." <em>Shoji apologised before looking back up at Petermon.<em> "Captain!Hookmon is an Ultimate Level Digimon? Is that what you just said?"  
><em>Petermon nodded as he flew down to the others.<em> "That's right!" _he said cheerfully._  
>"Nice to know that this world isn't shy about throwing high level Digimon at us before we're ready for them, isn't it?" <em>Fumiko snarked as she looked to Elecmon who just sat in her arms silently.<em>  
>"Just be happy that the two we've met so far are on our side." <em>Shoji replied, breaking any tension in the air before it could build.<em>  
>"Speaking of which. Where's our fearless leader gone off to?" <em>Fumiko asked, looking around the ship, past Rina and Floramon, past Yusuke and Koemon and past Shoji and Kamemon. There was no sign of Takumi or Agumon for that matter.<em>  
>"That's weird." <em>Yusuke began.<em> "I know the goggle brain and Agumon got on board."  
>"Yes, indeed." <em>added Shoji.<em> "They were rather slow about it, albeit, but they did get on board eventually."  
>"Have you seen them, Captain?" <em>Rina asked, the Captain looking back at them before pointing his hook skyward.<em>  
>"Aye, lass. Yer stalwart general has climbed aboard the crow's nest." <em>he replied before taking the helm again.<em> "Didn't seem to be in much of a chit chat mood if I do say so."  
>"Just what are he and the frog monster up to?" <em>Fumiko wondered, a stern look on her face that caused Rina to slowly poke the brown-haired girl's cheek, earning a long stare from Fumiko.<em>

"Um, Fumi-san…" _the pink-haired girl stammered._ "You've been… well, um… you've been like a, ah, a different person since what happened with Yuki-san before. Is everything all right?"  
>"Is everything all right, Rina?" <em>Fumiko asked in response before shaking her head.<em> "No. Everything is not all right! If you hadn't noticed, we were ambushed by someone who completely outclassed us and then stole our Digivices. And we're on this rickety boat at HER behest. I don't like this. At all. And just where is our precious 'Akama-kun'? Sulking twenty feet above us! Out of sight, but definitely not out of mind, Rina. I have good mind to go up there and drag him down with those goggles around his neck! It's his fault we're in this mess!"  
><em>As Fumiko stared a hole in Rina, the girl's blue eyes trembled in response. Fumiko was normally so cool. So calm and collected, and now she was visibly shaken if not livid.<br>Fumiko suddenly backed away, as if catching her reflection in Rina's watering blue eyes._  
>"I'm… I'm sorry." <em>she said as she took a breath.<em> "I just… Being set up "for our own good" is not really something that should be settling well with any of us."  
>"I agree." <em>came Petermon's voice as he interrupted the group, cutting across Kamemon before he could speak.<em> "And that is exactly Miss Shirogane's intention. If she can do it, so could anyone."  
>"Aye." <em>CaptainHookmon continued.<em> "Sure, fer all ye seadogs know it's happening right now. Can ye really trust aul CaptainHookmon?"

_At this, the four Digidestined on deck tensed up, readying themselves with a battle stance. Had they been suckered into yet another trap? Elecmon leapt from Fumiko's arms, his body pulsing with lightning._  
>"I would not be so hasty, Elecmon." <em>CaptainHookmon called.<em> "We be on water after all. Can ye be sure that yeh won't inadvertently shock Fumiko and yer compatriots?" _Elecmon backed down as CaptainHookmon stepped away from the wheel._ "Petermon, take the wheel!" _the pirate Digimon called._  
>"Aye, Captain!" <em>Petermon responded while the Captain approached the Digidestined.<em>  
>"Digidestined, Digidestined, Digidestined." <em>CaptainHookmon said as though he was disappointed with them.<em> "Were ye not listening to me before? I be a gentleman of the ocean. My offer of aid on Admiral Shirogane's behalf is genuine."

"So, you answer to Yuki then?" _Yusuke asked, subconsciously reaching for a Digivice that was no longer on his arm._  
>"I owe her a debt of gratitude if ye must know. Sure, she saved me from bein' nothin' more than a puppet with his strings bein' pulled and plucked by the great Neptunemon himself."<br>"Just how did she do that?" _Rina asked, Shoji nodding._  
>"If you wouldn't mind good sir. We're all rather flummoxed on how Yuki has become as strong as she is."<br>"Yeah." _followed Yusuke._ "She wiped the floor with us like we were nothing."  
>"I don't know the specifics, boy." <em>CaptainHookmon replied.<em> "And I dare not ask. Rumour says she's been here years. That she were sent on a divine mission of some sort. But no one's dared ask the hows and whys, and it's better for everyone that way."  
>"Years?!" <em>questioned Shoji, opening the top button of his shirt.<em> "But that's impossible. Right?"  
>"Again, I dare not ask. But, lookit. Ye asked what are our chances of runnin into some scoundrels amongst the waves, and I ain't answered that for ye yet. Despite the defeat of the Dark Generals in this Zone, many sub commanders are still running rampant. Some still have the idea that they may be able t'revive their fallen Generals."<br>"So that's what this 'High Sea Adventure' is about then, is it?" _Fumiko pondered._ "We're being left the scraps that Yuki has left us.  
>"But, but, but what are we supposed to do without our Digivices?" <em>Rina stammered.<em> "How are we supposed to fight the Dark Generals Commanders without Digivolving?"  
>"Ah ha! That's where we come in, me hearties!" <em>bellowed CaptainHookmon as he clapped his hands, Petermon and Tinkermon coming to his side, but not only that; a new Digimon appeared with the bursting sound of a cabin door slamming open.<br>Half pirate, half mermaid, she had short blonde hair and grey eyes, her shoulderpads looked to be made of silver scales, while her pitch black mermaid's tail was strapped with brown belts buckled together with a compass. Her elbow length gloves had red blades in the forearm, and as she spun the massive golden anchor in her hands, she pointed at the Digidestined.  
><em>  
>"Finally!" <em>commented Fumiko as she broke through the group.<em> "A Digimon in this Zone I recognise! You're Mermaimon, righ—" _but as soon as she got close, the pirate mermaid swung her anchor with enough force to throw Fumiko back without the anchor even coming into contact with her._  
>"Haha! Easy, Mermaimon." <em>CaptainHookmon laughed.<em> "These be friends of Admiral Shirogane. It be tasked to us to help mold these ragamuffins into true protectors of the Digital World."  
>"Is that right?" <em>Mermaimon asked, adjusting her pirate's hat.<em> "These are the Chosen Children?"  
>"That's right!" <em>came a voice that hadn't been heard in a while; Takumi's. Just when had he come down from the Crow's Nest Shoji wondered.<em>  
>"Ah, the goggle boy." <em>Mermaimon mused.<em> "There's always one! Tell me, young one. Just what do you hope to achieve on board this vessal?"  
>"Achieve?" <em>Takumi questioned.<em> "I thought you were just ferrying us to Infinity Mountain to be honest."  
>"And with one simple question, any bluster you had has been sapped from you." <em>Mermaimon continued, not really addressing Takumi directly, but more muttering to herself about him.<em> "Hopeless. It's a wonder you've come as far as you have."  
>"What was that?" <em>Takumi asked through grit teeth.<em>  
>"You heard me!" <em>Mermaimon quipped back.<em> "You have a long way to go if you think you have any right to hold the title of Digidestined. So, I ask you again. What do you hope to achieve?"

_Takumi paused. He had no answer. Looking around the ship, it was just him, his friends and the four new Digimon they'd encountered. What could they hope to achieve before reaching Infinity Mountain?  
>Mermaimon sighed, staring at the goggle boy with contempt.<em>  
>"Fine. I shall make this easier. What is it that you desire? What does this trip mean to you?"<br>_Takumi bit his lip in thought, mumbling the question over in his mind. The answer seemed so obvious as his red eyes burst open. _  
>"What I want? Is to save the Digital World!" <em>he replied without a shred of fear in his voice.<em>  
>"Why?" <em>she asked, Takumi having to double take. Wasn't his answer enough?<em>  
>"Because that's what being a Digidestined mea—UWAAGH!" <em>Mid answer, Mermaimon had thrown Takumi back just as she had Fumiko previously, Takumi coursing through the air and crashing into the mast with a thud before sliding down and hitting the deck even harder.<em>  
>"CaptainHookmon!" <em>Mermaimon called, spinning Takumi's goggles on her finger before grasping them.<em> "I suggest this swabbie be made to scrub the deck until it sparkles in the moonlight."  
>"Takumi!" <em>called Agumon and Fumiko as they rushed to the leader's side, helping him to his feet.<em>  
>"Well then. If that be the punishment that ye see fit for our fiery friend, then who be I to argue, former head of the Dark Generals, Mermaimon!"<br>"WHAT?!" _yelled every human and Digimon Partner as they regrouped, only for Takumi to be grabbed by some sneaking Orcamon and dragged with a scream into the cabin._  
>"Wh-why is th-there a Dark General on board this ship, Hookmon?!" <em>Rina stammered as she tugged on her turtle neck in an attempt to breathe easier on the open air. <em>  
>"Captain! Hookmon!" <em>CaptainHookmon yelled back.<em> "And there's a perfectly good reason for that. You see, well, I guess it's easiest to say that she turned on Neptunemon."  
>"Turned? Turned on Neptunemon? But I thought the Dark Generals were consumed by the Whispered Virus just as the Olympus Twelve are." <em>Shoji countered, CaptainHookmon raising his hooked arm in an 'Ah, right.' fashion, the look on his face just as quizzical.<em>  
>"You… you really have no clue, do you?" <em>Yusuke piped up, CaptainHookmon looking off like a child who had just been caught with his hand, or hook in this case, in the cookie jar.<em>  
>"Ok, just what is going on here?" <em>Floramon asked.<em>  
>"Yeah, really!" <em>Elecmon followed.<em> "It feels like we've just been ran in circles here and veered way off course."  
>"Off course?" <em>questioned CaptainHookmon.<em> "We're not off course. We be heading right for Infinity Mountain as we should be, right Petermon? Tinkermon?"  
>"Aye, Captain!" <em>the duo replied.<em>  
>"Then just what have you done with my Partner?" <em>Agumon asked in an annoyed tone.<em>

"Ah, right. The goggled one." _CaptainHookmon responded._ "Ye see. We just be carryin' out Mermaimon's judgement. Yer leader be nothin' more than a mere swabbie in her eyes, so a swabbie is what he'll be. At least until we get t'Infinity Mountain, savvy?"  
>"What? No. Not savvy." <em>Shoji protested.<em> "None of this is savvy! Did you just go stark raving mad in the last five minutes, or are you always like this?!"  
>"Captain!" <em>called Petermon.<em> "Enemy ship on the horizon!"  
>"Oh, lovely! Let the High Sea Adventure begin." <em>the Captain yelled jovially.<em> "Hey, blondie. Give us a tune, wouldjya?"  
>"Huh? Me?" <em>Shoji wondered as CaptainHookmon tossed a harmonica his way, the blue eyed boy catching it with a puzzled stare as he pat himself on the chest.<em> "That was in my vest pocket!" _he yelled._ "How did you…?"  
>"Um, pirate, hello!" <em>CaptainHookmon replied, which caused Fumiko to reach out and in one swift movement, draw CaptainHookmon's ridiculously long rapier, a stunned silence filling the deck save for the waves splashing alongside them as cannonballs narrowly missed CaptainHookmon's ship.<em>  
>"I want an explaination. Now. Why is the Captain mad as a hatter? And why is the only thing that counts for a grown up around here a supposed former Dark General?"<p>

"This is just bloody brilliant, isn't it?" _CaptainHookmon beamed._ "On one side, we have an enemy ship trying to sink us, and on our own deck, we have a ruddy mutiny! Petermon! If she wants to duel, then you see to it she gets one. Petermon and Tinkermon versus Fumiko and Elecmon.  
>How does that sound, pet?"<br>"Not the answers I wanted!" _Fumiko replied as Petermon drew his swords, she lunged at CaptainHookmon, but Petermon cut her off, driving her back._  
>"Oi, blondie. I believe I asked you for a tune." <em>the Captain commented as he watched Fumiko take a stance and fight back against Petermon.<br>Shoji looked back, the cabin door had swung back open, Takumi being tossed onto the deck, stripped of his regular clothes and dressed in a black bandana, a blue and white striped t-shirt and yellow trousers with the ends ripped off. He was also barefoot. In his hands was a small bristle brush as an Orcamon dropped a bucket of soapy water Takumi's side.  
>Mermaimon grinned, holding the anchor blade against his neck as if to tell the Digidestined leader not to make a move or do anything other than swab the deck. With a mutter and a curse worthy of the sea, Takumi threw his hand into the bucket and began to swab.<br>As humiliating as it was, he watched Fumiko and Elecmon go to battle with Petermon and Tinkermon, the fairy duo's teamwork getting the better of Fumiko and Elecmon's in the long term._ _With a reluctant sigh, Shoji brought the harmonica to lips and began to play, his eyes opening to see Yusuke had been tied to the ship's mast, while Rina found herself being dragged to the wheel of the ship by a lone Divermon._  
>"Digidestined Digimon!" <em>CaptainHookmon called as Shoji continued to play.<em> "If ye want yer compatriots to come out of this one safe and sound, then I suggest ye help me fend off that opposing ship!" _The Digimon growled and snared, the Divermon forcing Rina to come to grips with steering the massive pirate ship quicker than she would have liked. Being backed into a corner, the four Digimon sighed, Agumon being the one to speak up while Kamemon, Floramon and Koemon looked on._  
>"What would you have us do, Captain!"<br>"Aha! Rina! Get us closer to that ship_!" the Captain commanded._ "Agumon. You're with me. We shall board the enemy deck, take down their crew and make off with their loot.  
>Kamemon, you will go with the Hyangomon and fend off the Tylomon heading our way. We cannot allow them rapscallions to put a hole in me beautiful vessel, ye got that?<br>Floramon. Ye will assist the Orcamon with medical emergencies and Koemon… how would ya like to beat in some skulls? Barbary seems t'be right up yer alley!"

"Look ahead, look astern, Look the weather in the lee!" _sang CaptainHookmon as he leapt onto the sail and blasted a tied rope with his leg revolver that allowed him to be thrown as high as the ship and sail onto the enemy galleon._  
>"Blow high! Blow low!<br>And so sailed we." _he continued while Kamemon and a group of Divermon leapt into the water and went to battle with some Tylomon._

"I see a wreck to the windward,  
>And a lofty ship to lee,<br>A sailing down all on  
>The Coast of High Barbary!"<p>

_Koemon meanwhile was below deck, loading and lighting the cannons, firing them in as much succession as he could to keep up with the opposing ship._

"O are you a pirate,  
>Or a mon-o-war? cried we."<p>

_Takumi was being kept in check by Mermaimon. Any time he tried climbing to his feet, the pirate mermaid would knock him back down, only giving him reprieve to get fresh water to clean the deck, but soon that wasn't an issue as the splashing water, rising waves and gushing tides were covering CaptainHookmon's ship in the salty, murky sea water, which no matter how hard Takumi tried to scrub off, was only getting himself cold and soaked and wet for his troubles._

"Blow high! Blow low!  
>And so sailed we."<p>

_Fumiko and Elecmon however were getting nowhere as Petermon's sword slashed at Fumiko's kimono like tracksuit top, cutting through the fabric and doing away with the tied belt that kept it in place. Elecmon, the more Tinkermon zipped and stung him, was getting slower and weaker, and yet, not a single attack had landed on the tiny fairy Digimon._

"O no! I'm not a pirate  
>But a mon-o-war, cried he,<br>A sailing down all on  
>The Coast of High Barbary!"<p>

_Rina meanwhile, under the poking and prodding of a Divermon was getting more and more confident about steering the massive pirate ship, but wasn't feeling too hot about it taking water as an opposing cannonball sailed right through it. She turned the ship closer to the enemy vessel as Agumon climbed onto the edge of the ship and leaped off, the larger Rookie level dinosaur Digimon landing with a thud the cracked the deck of the galleon in the place where he landed. His mouth billowed with fire as a rush of Gaossmon. Agumon roared, unleashing a destructive 'Spitfire Blast' attack in a rush to get this over with and save Takumi from his humiliation._

"We'll back up our topsails  
>And heave our vessel to,<br>Blow high! Blow low!  
>And so sailed we."<p>

_Yusuke was struggling to break free of his bonds, twisting and turning and tossing as he tried to loosen the rope keeping him tied to the mast by any means necessary. The more he struggled the more the rope chaffed and burnt against his chest, the orange haired young man's arms being only just spared by his leather jacket. But as his struggles became more and more in vain, Yusuke's struggling slowed down and his yellow eyes began to well up, and what he thought was just salt water splashing on his face, were actually tear drops. The fear of being useless starting to cloud the ruffian's mind. He grit his teeth, his head bowing as he eventually just hung against the mast._

"For we have got some letters  
>To be carried home by you,<br>A sailing down all on  
>The coast of High Barbary!"<p>

_The battle going on in the water had become a different matter altogether. The Tylomon were fierce. Stronger than Kamemon could have known. Even with an army of Divermon around him, the Tylomon had them on the run, Kamemon's 'Met Tackle' attack losing momentum in the water, while Tylomon's 'Torpedo Attack' was not only faster, but much more deadly than the Divermon's 'Striking Fish' harpoon attack. The harpoons may have been named Torrent, but they certainly weren't creating one. Regardless, Shoji continued to play the harmonica at CaptainHookmon's behest._

"For broadside, for broadside  
>They fought all on the main,<br>Blow high! Blow low!  
>And so sailed we."<p>

_What happened next seemed to be something that only took a matter of time. Agumon's 'Spitfire Blast' had caught the sails of the opposing ship, and it was starting to burn, quickly and destructively as CaptainHookmon came face to face with the Captain of the opposing ship, or so he thought. The captain of that vessel, was gone, and nobody was in the ship's cabin to oppose him, but then the ship began to creak and to crash. Agumon's fire was spreading, so CaptainHookmon made off with the chest he'd found, his long black jacket protecting him from the fire._

"Until at last the frigate  
>Shot the pirate's mast away,<br>A sailing down all on  
>The Coast of High Barbary!"<p>

Back to ship, Agumon me heartie!" _CaptainHookmon kept up, not missing a beat as he continued to sing in the midst of the chaos. CaptainHookmon and Agumon made running dashes, leaping and catching rope that would allow them to swing back onto their ship as a roar filled their earlobes, the two Digimon looking back to see a large red serpent burst up from the ocean, it's body wrapping around the burning ship as it let out another roar that caused the Tylomon to retreat, Kamemon sighed, if only because it meant he was no longer holding the Divermon back as CaptainHookmon summoned them back to the deck mid-song._

"For quarters! For quarters!  
>The saucy pirates cried,<br>Blow high! Blow low!  
>And so sailed we."<p>

_The burning ship was pulled beneath the ocean, not a scrap of it left floating. The Gaossmon on board, presumably drowned, if not deleted entirely by Agumon's powerful, albeit completely wreckless 'Spitfire Blast'.  
>Back on board, Takumi's arms and lower back were tiring out as Mermaimon continued to work him ragged. Yusuke hadn't said a word since being unable to free himself from his position as a mast ornament. Fumiko and Petermon were still going at it, but only just. Elecmon was too worn out, a fact evidenced by the fact that Tinkermon was dancing all over his exhausted, heaving, soaked with sea water body.<br>Fumiko's outfit was in tatters however, the green-eyed girl with brown wavy hair not seeming to care as she was reduced to nothing more up top than a t-shirt which just about covered her chest, while Petermon seemed like he could keep this up for hours. The energy Fumiko was exhausting just to scratch him was nothing compared to the energy he was exerting to keep the girl at bay._

"The quarters that we showed them  
>Was to sink them in the tide,<br>A sailing down all on  
>The Coast of High Barbary!"<p>

_A dejected Kamemon soon found his way back to Shoji, but was quickly instructed to go below deck and help Koemon with repairs while Rina was no longer being poked and prodded by the lone Divermon. If anything, it was quite the opposite, she was having fun with controlling the ship and ordering for the sails to be raised and lowered depending on what speed she needed the ship to be at. Below deck, Kamemon found Floramon and Orcamon, the bipedal dolphin Digimon wearing a floatation ring administering first aid on the injured Divermon who had been hurt by Tylomon torpedos. Kamemon could barely look any of them in the eye, feeling un-nerved by the idea that he was the reason so many were hurt. He had no idea how to help them._

Back up top, Petermon was getting ready to end this farce of a duel between himself and Fumiko as Mermaimon had joined in on CaptainHookmon's singing, pulling Takumi to his feet to watch as not only was Agumon seemingly lost in thought about the fate of the Gaossmon, but that Tinkermon was using Elecmon as a bed while Petermon beat the tar out of Fumiko.

"With cutlass and gun,  
>O we fought for hours three,<br>Blow high! Blow low!  
>And so sailed we."<p>

_Breathing heavily, Fumiko attempted an all or nothing swing on Petermon, who caught the rapier she had stolen from CaptainHookmon between his own two blades and twisted it out of her grasp, causing it to sail through the air and be caught by CaptainHookmon, who not only sheathed it, but took off his hat and bowed toward Petermon in thanks for returning the sword.  
>With no weapon, Fumiko stumbled into a fighting position, launching a kick at Petermon, who easily flew out of the way.<em>

"The ship it was their coffin  
>And their grave it was the sea,<br>A sailing down all on  
>The Coast of High Barbary!"<p>

_The song finished as Petermon took out a flute and began to whistle after calling_ "**MIDNIGHT FANTASIA!**" _the whistle roused Elecmon into a sleepwalking state where Petermon intended to sick him on Fumiko, whose eyes where almost in the back of her head. Her vision was blurry, her sense were all off, but her pride and ego were beaten to a pulp. Her eyes suddenly widened as Elecmon came into her field of vision, his sleeping, injured body being forced to move on its own._  
>"<strong>SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!<strong>" _the sleeping Elecmon called, making that the last straw for Takumi who despite his own tiredness, broke away from Mermaimon to knock Fumiko out of the way of Elecmon's attack._  
>"That's enough!" he roared. "She's had enough!" <em>he roared again, scrambling to scoop Fumiko off the ground. At this point, Rina had relinquished control of the ship back to CaptainHookmon, and as Takumi held the brown haired girl in his arms, Mermaimon made her way towards them.<em>  
>"Do you all understand now?" <em>she asked. <em>  
>"You, Takumi are too brash and easily humbled. Agumon is just as brash and refused to think before unleashing his attack on the opposing ship.<br>Kamemon was lost in the water without Shoji's commands to guide him, while Shoji is perhaps too eager to take the route with less conflict.  
>Rina. All you need is a bit of confidence and there isn't a thing you cannot do.<br>Fumiko. Her pride and ego caused her to ignore Elecmon, and get him far more injured than he needs to be. Their teamwork is pitiful when compared to the duo of Petermon and Tinkermon.  
>Yusuke just learned the hard way that thrashing about won't always get him what he wants, while Koemon needs to learn to speak up once in a while."<p>

_Shoji lowered the harmonica, staring at it as the rest of the Digidestined were put into stunned silence. Breaking the silence was a thud, everyone looking to the mast to see that Yuuske was no longer tied up, but standing above them free as a bird. Mermaimon let out a 'Hmph!'_  
>"So, he's the only one to learn anything, is he?" <em>she mused, spinning Takumi's goggles on her finger once again before grasping them. <em>  
>"I'll say it again. You are nothing short of lucky to have made it this far. For you all to be unable to control your tempers, your egos and emotions… That is going to get you <strong>killed<strong> in the upcoming Zones. That is why we're going to Infinity Mountain, and that is what Admiral Shirogane needs you to learn. Your teamwork, or your idea of it, is abysmal. The bonds between you all need work. They need strengthening. They need a faith that is undoubtedly missing. Orcamon!" _she called, an Orcamon coming up from below deck and bowing slightly to Mermaimon. _  
>"Take Miss Fumiko and Elecmon below deck to sickbay. Get them healed up, and for the love of Yggdrasil, get the Miss some fresh clothes." <em>she added as Takumi's gaze had fallen elsewhere, stupidly, at the worst possible time. Orcamon followed Mermaimon's instruction, taking Fumiko from Takumi and disappearing below deck with her.<em>

"Yo ho, lads and lassies!" _came CaptainHookmon's voice to break the tension._ "We be approaching Infinity Mountain, so hang onto yer butts!" _he called, looking to Petermon and Tinkermon._ "First mates, drop sails all the way! The wind is at our backs, there be no kraken in sight. Infinity Mountain is within our reach."

_CaptainHookmon then began to hum a jaunty tune to himself as Takumi and Shoji looked to the treasure chest that the Captain had brought on board from the other ship._  
>"So, what's in the chest, good Captain?" <em>Shoji asked, earning a stare from CaptainHookmon as he shook his head. <em>  
>"Ye should know, lad." <em>he replied.<em> "You could say the reason we're going to Infinity Mountain in the first place is for ye to find a key to get back what ye've lost."  
>"Our Digivices!" <em>Takumi stated.<em> "You mean to tell us that you knew all along that the enemy were holding onto our Digivices?"  
>"What would have happened if…"<br>"They'd have been dragged under the sea just like that ship…" _came the sad voice of Agumon as he stepped away from the side of the ship._  
>"Don't worry about it, buddy." <em>Takumi said in a bid to cheer Agumon up.<em> "The important thing is th—URK!" _Mermaimon had thwomped Takumi across the back of the head, though thankfully not with her anchor weapon._  
>"Rethink that statement at once, Swabbie!" <em>she scolded.<em> "Your Partner almost cost you Digidestined the thing that matters most, the source of your power to Digivolve. You cannot show him praise based on the fact that a crisis was averted in thanks to the Captain!"  
>"Oi, bilge rats!" <em>called CaptainHookmon.<em> "We'll be docking shortly at Root Town, the starting point of File Island where Infinity Mountain resides, so quit yer scwabblin and be ready to climb to new heights!"

_Takumi let out a sigh as Agumon lowered his head in shame. What Mermaimon said had stung them both, but it was Agumon who was being the more receptive of the criticism, while Takumi refused to believe that his Partner could do any wrong. It was causing another disconnect as Agumon brushed Takumi's arm away when the red-eyed young man tried petting the Digimon to cheer him up.  
>'Just what is going on?' Takumi wondered as the group was rife with mixed emotions. Floramon had come and rejoined Rina who was telling her Partner about how Divermon had taught her how to handle the ship while some of the other crewmen took care of the sails at her request. Floramon was delighted to see how happy her Partner was about that.<br>Kamemon was usually quiet, but this was different, the turtle Digimon was obviously moping, and Shoji was staring at the harmonica that put what effectively amounted to fight music into their struggle against the opposing ship.  
>Yusuke was in deep contemplation, but what Takumi wouldn't have given to hear one of his greater than you boasts. Koemon, well, he was Koemon.<br>Fumiko and Elecmon were in sickbay. Pride and ego causing the fall of the usually effervescent and confident green-eyed girl who pinned this whole mess on him before lashing out herself._

_And then his mind fell on Yuki Shirogane, Banchou of Ocean Zone and seemingly the rest of the Digital World. Rumour says she gathered her immense power on a divine mission through the Digital World that's lasted years. Between her and Hackmon, the Zone was safe from the Dark Generals. And if the batty if not stalwart CaptainHookmon was to be believed, she actually caused a Dark General to turn on the Olympus Whispered. Takumi shook his head, looking at the ragged swabbie pirate clothes he was in. A far cry from his flannel shirt and sleeveless hoodie. His feet were frozen with the sea water, Takumi pining for his socks and sneakers._

"Maybe I could get my actual clothes back before we climb?" _he wondered, his muttering earning a glare from Mermaimon.  
>"Did I say that out loud?" he wondered with a gulp.<em>

**END.**

*Song lyrics; The Coast of Barbaree - a fun, jaunty pirate song that sums up this story's CaptainHookmon.


	11. Bash at the Beach! Goodbye, Agumon!

_CaptainHookmon's ship docked safely at the port for Root Town, the Captain himself dropping anchor while Petermon and Yusuke were tasked with tying the ship up as Takumi and Shoji raised the sails. The humans, save Rina were still a dishevelled mess and Fumiko had not yet come out of the lower rungs of the ship, and Rina clicked her tongue as she wondered what awaited them here in Root Town.  
>The Digimon were overlooking the side of the ship as they peered at what greeted them. It was just as described, a small town with housing on either side of the path leading from the pier that sprawled out into a much larger town that sat at the foot of what was called Infinity Mountain. Agumon's eyes widened as he tried to take it all in, but the mountain seemed to pierce even the clouds and disappear from view as the yellow dinosaur Digimon tried to follow it to the top.<em>

"You know, you're gonna get a creak in your neck if you raise that big head of yours any further, Agumon." _Tinkermon teased as she fluttered down and sat on Agumon's wide nose._  
>"Who asked you?" <em>Agumon griped as he tried swatting Tinkermon off of his nose, the fairy Digimon leaping off and landing on Kamemon's helmet. Kamemon was still silent; his focus more on the scolding CaptainHookmon and Mermaimon gave the group after what Kamemon figured to have been a set up on their part regarding the chest that supposedly held the Digivices of their human partners.<br>His train of thought however was cut off as Mermaimon moved across the deck of the ship and lowered a bridge from the ship to the pier._

"Moving along!" _she called._ "We're going to use Root Town and Infinity Mountain to work on your teamwork."  
>"Oh yeah? And just how are we going to do that?" <em>Agumon called.<em> "There's nothing wrong with me and Takumi's teamwork."  
><em>Rather than give Agumon a straight answer, Mermaimon's response was to quickly swing her anchor shaped weapon and send Agumon flying across the deck of the ship. And to Mermaimon's chagrin, Agumon was caught and stood upright by Takumi himself, the rookie level dinosaur smiling and laughing before grinning at Mermaimon.<em>  
>"See? He's always there for me just I'll be for him. Our teamwork is fine, right Takumi?"<br>_Takumi nodded, staying silent as Mermaimon glared a hole through his chest.  
>There was an awkward tension as the humans and Digimon regrouped, watching Mermaimon's staredown with Takumi and Agumon. She was an Ultimate level Digimon, and a former Dark General. They were a human and Digimon without a Digivice or a way to Digivolve; what could they possibly hope to achieve Yusuke wondered, amused.<br>It was CaptainHookmon who broke that tension however with a bellowing laugh as he lay a hand on Mermaimon's shoulder. _

"Aye, lass. Why not save that sass and scorn for the battlefield, eh? Remember, we're here on Admiral Shirogane's behalf to train these scallywags, not destroy them."  
><em>Mermaimon grimaced, but lowered her guard.<em> "Aye, Captain." _she said, turning her attention away from Takumi and Agumon and to the chest that CaptainHookmon had under his other arm before leaving the ship, beckoning the Digidestined to follow after her.  
>As Takumi is about to leave however, he's pulled back by Petermon, who hands him his regular clothes.<em>  
>"It might be in your best interest to get out of those swabbie rags before we go and play, eh?"<br>"Play?" _Takumi wonders as he quickly changes, though still feeling like he could do with a hot shower after what the rough sea did to him._  
>"You'll see soon enough. But go ahead and follow your friends before Mermaimon tries to take your head."<br>"Right!" _Takumi nods, looking to Agumon._ "Let's go, Partner!"  
>"You got it!" <em>Agumon replies, the two dashing off after the rest of the group.<em>

Catching up with the others, Takumi finds the group laughing as CaptainHookmon is stopped by a Kazemon who he tries to chat up, only for the Zephyrmon to slap him across the face and walk away, he shakes it off however as he's then met with a Lilamon who, does exactly as the Zephyrmon does before taking off.

"You think he deserved either of those?" _Yusuke whispers to Rina as she and Floramon are giggling at CaptainHookmon's failed Casanova act._  
>"Only completely." <em>Rina replies, Floramon raising a hand to her mouth to hide her giggling. <em>  
>"I just hope that I don't Digivolve into a Digimon like that one day." <em>she says.<em>  
>"Which one?" <em>Rina asks<em> "The Captain or Lilamon?"  
>"If it makes you feel any better, the Captain tries to chat those two up every time we come here." <em>Mermaimon interrupts.<em> "This is just the first time that barnacle head has tried to do it in front of the other one."  
><em>Rina takes a moment and then looks up at Yusuke.<em>  
>"Yep, definitely deserved it."<br>"I think I can honestly say that the Captain never ceases to amaze me." _Takumi says as CaptainHookmon, with his head lowered leads the Digidestined toward Root Town's beach._

The group's eyes widen, and their smiles broaden as they gaze upon a golden, sandy beach that stretches along the coast of Root Town, the blue waves of the calm ocean lapping against the golden terrain, the reddish golden sun beating down on the scene to complete it along with a clear sky.

"Whoa!" _exclaimed Takumi._ "Check out that view!"  
>"Too bad you won't be getting to enjoy it for long." <em>snarked Mermaimon as CaptainHookmon stood in front of the group.<em>  
>"What is she getting at?" <em>Takumi wondered, just loud enough for Agumon to hear him, but all the dino could do is shrug.<em>  
>"Mermaimon seems to have it out for the two of us in particular, so maybe it was just her being her usual mean self." <em>Agumon replied, Takumi shrugging in response.<em>  
>"Maybe. But let's just see where it goes, eh."<br>"Ok, Digidestined and Digimon. I'm gonna split ye up int' two teams of four. Two humans and two Digimon pairing off against another two humans and two Digimon."  
>"Split us up?" <em>asked Rina.<em> "But whatever for?"  
>"Volleyball, m'dear." <em>The Captain responded with a smile on his face.<em> "This is the first part of yer teamwork coaching."  
><em>Yusuke looked at those around him.<em> "Me, Koemon, Shoji, Kamemon, Rina, Floramon, Takumi, Agumon." _he counted aloud._ "Well, at least the teams seem reasonable enough, no matter the combination."  
>"Ah, not quite, lad." <em>CaptainHookmon responded.<em> "Ye see, Takumi n' Agumon, they shall nae be competing in this showdown."  
>"WHAT?!" <em>both the goggle boy and Agumon replied.<em> "Then how exactly do you expect those teams to work?"  
>"Simple." <em>CaptainHookmon replied.<em> "The teams for this contest are Yusuke and Koemon teaming with Rina and Floramon going against, Shoji and Kamemon who will be teaming with…"  
>"Hey guys!" <em>came a familiar female voice. Takumi spun on heel to see Fumiko and Elecmon in front of them.<em>

"F-F-F-Fumiko!" _Takumi stuttered._ "Are you and Elecmon all right?" _he asked as he looked at the girl who was dressed differently than the last time the group saw her. Gone was her green kimono styled tracksuit and built in arm and shin guards. Instead, she was dressed more like a pirate. Nothing too elaborate; the outfit was quite simple really, but still a step up from the swabbie rags Takumi was given while he was being Mermaimon's butt monkey.  
>A green bandana sat over her wavy brown hair, while a black and green corset sat over a white shirt with opened top buttons, a sight that caused Takumi to lower his head to hide a flush.<br>Lowering his head, he caught the rest of Fumiko's new outfit, white pants with thin black stripes over knee high black boots. There was no sword, or scabbard or eye patch covering one of her emerald green eyes or any other traditional pirate identifiers, but Fumiko definitely wouldn't have looked out of place on CaptainHookmon's ship in that get up._

"D-Don't get used to it!" _she commented._ "I fully plan on getting something that's more… me once I get the chance."  
>"Aha, yeah." <em>Takumi replied, raising his head, scratching the back of it nervously.<em> "It suits you though. Add a sword and I bet you could go swashbuckling with the best of them."  
>"Q-Quiet, swabbie! Or I'll pin you under my boot before making you walk the plank! It's far too early in this story for the cast to be getting costume changes!"<p>

"..."

"…."

_The two then suddenly burst out laughing, but their moment was cut off by CaptainHookmon._  
>"Shoji and Kamemon will be teaming with Fumiko and Elecmon for this contest."<br>"Wait… then are Agumon and I on the bench for this one?" _Takumi asked, the Captain shaking his head._  
>"Nay, lad. Since ye and yer Partner are so convinced of yer unshakeable teamwork, I 'ave another task fer ye."<br>"And that is?"  
>"I'm glad ye asked." <em>The Captain replied, kicking the red and gold chest that was said to hold their Digivices.<em> "Yerself and Agumon be tasked with climbing there Infinity Mountain and retrieving the key to this chest."  
>"Say wh-whaaaaaat?" <em>Takumi exclaimed, as he and Agumon turned their heads toward the mountain. <em>  
>"Somewhere on the mountain, is the key to this chest. The mountain however be riddled with the most dastardly and devious of traps. So yer exercise is patience, Takumi Akama. Yer exercise is the self-control of ye and yer Partner's fiery innards!"<br>"You… you've gotta be kidding!" _Takumi responded, Mermaimon shaking her head with a smirk._  
>"I warned you, boy. You don't get to enjoy the beach and sunshine. The rest of you, there are changing tents over there with more appropriate attire for you to wear during this task."<br>"Wait…" _interjected Yusuke._ "Since we're on a beach, you couldn't possibly mean… could you?"  
>"Aye! Bathing suits!" <em>cheers CaptainHookmon.<em> "Lads, get changed on the left, lassies, on the right!"  
>"Great. We've hit the beach episode of this story and we're stuck hiking a mountain…" <em>Takumi grumbled as the groups went off to change. <em>  
>"Well, without Yuki-nee-san here it wouldn't be fair to have three boys in swimsuits and only two girls, would it?" <em>Agumon replied lowly.<em>  
>"Agumon, the demographic is likely only going to watch this play out for the girls."<br>"I'm not so sure. Surely there are girls who wouldn't mind seeing-"  
>"All right, lads and lassies!" <em>called CaptainHookmon, breaking the discussion as Takumi and Agumon looked at each other with a jaded expression.<em>  
>"Speaking of the demographic…" <em>they both said in stereo, turning to see what the commotion was about.<em>

_Stepping out of the girls' tent first was Rina, who almost typically was wearing a one piece swimsuit. It was white with a pink floral pattern on it and showed off her modest curves. When Yusuke stepped out from the boys' tent, his tall, muscular figure offset by a single pair of black and gold speedos which looked rather small due to his larger frame._

"He's… a lot more jacked than you would think, huh?" _Agumon comments, Takumi nodding, looking back at CaptainHookmon who is being smacked across the back of the head by Mermaimon. _  
>"I'm actually wondering if it's not a blessing that we've been 'benched', Agumon."<p>

_Next out of the boys' tent was Shoji who had opted for a pair of three-quarter length shorts. They were dark blue and highlighted by a white wave print._

_And finally, Fumiko stepped out of the girls' tent in a green two piece swimsuit that was highlighted with a golden thunderbolt pattern and gold o-rings on either side of the bikini bottom and between the cups of the bikini top, showing off her toned waist while showing off her own figure._

"Well it certainly feels great to be out of that turtleneck for a while!" _Rina chimed as she spun to admire herself in the one-piece. _  
>"Ladies, contain yourselves." <em>Yusuke chortled as he put on a gun show and posed like a pro-wrestler, the two seeming to be just having fun with how preposterous this situation was becoming.<em>  
>"No, please. Contain yourself, Yusuke." <em>Shoji snarked, earning a grin from the taller Yusuke, who reached out and patted the blonde on the head like a puppy. <em>  
>"Look, just because you haven't… measured up… isn't a reason to be so grumpy, blondie."<br>_Shoji twitched at that remark. He was no slouch physically, but Yusuke just seemed to tower over him at this point in time. The blonde swatted Yusuke's hand off of his head, his eyes narrowing._  
>"Let's do this, Kamemon!" <em>he commanded.<em> "Let's show Yusuke who doesn't 'measure up'."  
>"That's it, lads!" <em>CaptainHookmon called.<em> "Don't be afraid t' embrace the situation. Have fun with this very important training regimen."  
>"I have to wonder who's going to be having the most fun here." <em>Fumiko asked Elecmon as they made their way back to CaptainHookmon and Mermaimon.<br>_"Fantastic, ladies. Absolutely fantastic!" _the Captain exclaimed._ "But alas, I'm 'fraid I've got some bad news."  
>"What is it CaptainHookmon?" <em>Rina asked with worry in her eyes.<em>  
>"I won't be the one te be overseein' this here contest. That task will be left to Mermaimon instead."<br>"Oh no, what a pity." _muttered Fumiko._ "So what will you be doing, Captain?"  
>"Ah, well, ye see. Meself, Petermon and Tinkermon will be with Takumi and Agumon makin' sure that th' delinquent duo complete th' task assigned to 'em by th' Admiral."<br>_As if snapping back to reality, Takumi looked at CaptainHookmon._ "Petermon and Tinkermon too?"  
>"That's right!" <em>came Tinkermon's voice, Takumi turning to see her sat on Petermon's shoulder and nuzzling Petermon as usual.<em> "We're coming along to make sure you and Agumon don't try and cheat your way up the mountain!" _she continued, sticking her tongue out at the duo._  
>"Cheat?" <em>growled Agumon.<em> "Whaddya mean 'cheat'?"  
>"I think you've gone and angered our friend, Tinkermon." <em>Petermon chimed in, as CaptainHookmon walked past Takumi and used his hook to grab the brown haired goggle boy by the collar.<em>  
>"We'll be off then!" <em>he cheered.<em> "Look after 'em, Mermaimon. I leave 'em in yer capable hands."  
>"Aye, Captain!" <em>Mermaimon replied as Takumi struggled to undo himself from CaptainHookmon's hook.<em>  
>"Lemme go!" <em>Takumi protested.<em> "I haven't even said goodbye yet!" _but the Captain was having none of it as the Ultimate level pirate Captain hauled Takumi like cargo toward his new destination. In the distance, he swore he heard Shoji call out._  
>"Don't worry, fearless leader. I'll make sure to look after Fumiko while you're away!"<br>_Takumi's eyes rolled into the back of his head in anger as he struggled more.  
><em>"I'll get you Shoji! Just you waaaaaaait!" _he roared, the rest of the group laughing amongst themselves as Agumon desperately chased after Takumi and the others._

A short time later, Takumi and co found themselves at the foot of Inifinity Mountain. A dark sense of foreboding washed over him as he leaned back to try and take it all in. He got the feeling that this site was important.

"Well, fearless leader. Time to see what you and yer Partner can do. We'll meet again when ye've come close t'completing yer task."  
>"Meet again, wh—" <em>Takumi was cut off as Petermon and Tinkermon began to fly into the sky, taking CaptainHookmon with them. And before he could even blink, they were gone.<em>  
>"Wow. They sure move fast…" <em>Takumi grumbled.<em>  
>"Yeah, but we can move faster!" <em>replied Agumon.<em> "Let's go, Takumi!" _he cried, charging up the mountain path.  
><em>"Hey, Agumon! Hold on! This is about patience, remember?"  
>"But Takumi. It's not like we have LoaderLiomon with us this time." <em>Agumon protested as he continued up the mountain path.<em> "What are they expecting us to do? Drill through Infinity Mountain? Have you seen how tall this is?"  
>"I guess you have a point…" <em>Takumi responded, but there was something that continued to bug him about this whole thing. Lost in concentration, Takumi's body is on auto pilot as he follows Agumon up the path, a mixture of hearing a large mechanical click, along with Agumon very clearly saying "Uh-oh!" is what snaps him out of it. The click becomes a creak as the sound of something opening fills the ears of both Takumi and Agumon. <em>  
>"What did you do, Agumon?" <em>Takumi asks, Agumon frantically shaking his head as a large squawk follows the end of the creaking.<em>  
>"I don't know! I was just running along, when suddenly this piece of rock sank under my foot. I thought I was gonna sink too, so I got off it and then…"<br>"You pressed a hidden switch! How could you not see that coming?" _Takumi yelled. _  
>"Something about it being HIDDEN, maybe?" <em>Agumon replied as the squawk filled their ears again, the two looking up to see them face to face with an airbourne wine coloured bird Digimon with large black horns.<em>  
>"Aquilamon!" <em>Takumi mumbled.<em> "Champion level! Agumon, run!"  
><em>The two took off at high speed, desperately searching for cover on the mountain path.<em>  
>"How did you know what that is, Takumi?" <em>Agumon asked as they dodge Aquilamon's "Blast Rings" attack.<em>  
>"Our first loss was against an Aquilamon, remember?"<br>"Oh yeah. I mean, the battle then was a lot different, confined to just that teeny screen on the V-Twin, but I remember."  
>"Yeah, you can say that again. This time Aquilamon has the entire sky while we're confined to this path."<br>"Not what I meant, Takumi."  
>"I know. I'm just trying to figure a way out of this."<br>"**BLAST RINGS!**" _cried Aquilamon, but instead of firing at the duo, he fired to their side, causing a large boulder to block their way back down the mountain._  
>"There is no escape, huh?" <em>Takumi said aloud, Agumon snarling before unleashing a volley of Pepper Breath attacks, Aquilamon effortlessly twirling in the sky to dodge them.<em>

Back on the beach, the volleyball game has taken an unexpected turn. Fumiko and Shoji's team are winning, but Fumiko's competitiveness has effectively driven Shoji off the court as we see him and Kamemon relaxing on deck chairs and wearing sunglasses. Shoji isn't complaining however as it's a chance to rest after everything previous, and Kamemon is making no bones about encouraging Shoji to tell Fumiko off.

"Here I come!" _Fumiko yells, leaping into the air, the sun glistening off her sweat covered form as she spikes the ball at the opposing team._  
>"Oh no you don't!" <em>yells Floramon as she manages to get her flower like hands to the ball to stop the spike and pass it to Rina, who panics and begins to juggle the ball with her wrists, desperately trying to stop the ball from hitting the ground.<em>  
>"Waaaah! Why does Fumi-san have to play so rough?" <em>she cries before just about managing to get the ball to Yusuke who signals for Koemon to climb onto his shoulders as he knocks the ball into the air and jumps after it, knocking it higher again, but this time Koemon leaps off of Yusuke's shoulders and smacks the ball hard toward Fumiko using his slingshot, the ball plummeting toward the green-eyed girl as Yusuke lands, and strikes a pose with Koemon.<em>

_Fumiko watches as the ball speeds toward her._  
>"I won't be beaten!" <em>she calls and leaps up to meet the ball with the intent of smacking it right back at Yusuke. Elecmon however is having second thoughts, feeling guilty about how Shoji and Kamemon were basically excluded by Fumiko's stubbornness. <em>  
>"She has to learn." <em>he grumbles, leaping toward the ball and smacking it before Fumiko can lay a finger on it. The ball however doesn't go toward Yusuke and Rina, but rather it simply drops onto the sand with a mild bounce and rolls toward Shoji and Kamemon.<br>Sitting up from the deck chair, Shoji looks at the ball, and then at the rest of his 'team'._  
>"Oh, you want us to play now, do you Melony?" <em>he quips.<em>  
>"Huh, Melanie?" <em>Fumiko wonders, Rina giggling.<em>  
>"I guess they kind of do look that way in that colour." <em>Rina teases, the joke registering with Fumiko as she crosses her arms over her chest with a flushed face. <em>  
>"Y-you pervert! Wh-why aren't you on the court?" <em>she questioned in a desperate bid to change the topic. <em>  
>"You decided to play for all of us by yourself, remember?" <em>Shoji responded, Fumiko's eyes quivering as she realised how long ago Shoji actually left the court. And then her own words: I won't be beaten! I, not We. I.<em>  
>"Sh-Shoji, Kamemon… I'm sorry." <em>she stammers, feeling a mix of guilt and embarrassment.<em> "You too, Elecmon… Would you… would you mind, erm, would you please team up with me again to finish this game?"

_Back on the mountain, Aquilamon had trapped both Takumi and Agumon. Agumon was exhausted from trying to fight off the more powerful Digimon, but Takumi had a great idea for how to defeat this foe._  
>"It's worth taking a shot, but delay your attacks Agumon." <em>Takumi told his partner as Aquilamon was getting ready to charge them. <em>  
>"He dodges in a specific pattern. Do what you have been, but delay the shots."<br>"If you say so… **PEPPER BREATH!**" _Agumon called, firing the first shot, then delaying the second two shots, and just like Takumi had predicted: DIRECT HIT! The finishing two shots had clipped Aquilamon's wings, setting them alight somewhat._  
>"Alright! It worked!" <em>Agumon exclaimed as Takumi tried to plot their escape. It was no use, they were literally boxed in. But what if…? Takumi grinned as he looked at his Partner.<em>  
>"We're gonna get Aquilamon to take us up higher."<br>"What?" _Agumon cried out._ "Have you totally lost it?"  
>"You'd rather get crushed by that boulder above our heads?"<br>"Takumi… I'm exhausted. I couldn't make a jump like that even if I wanted to."  
>"I know. That's why we're going to draw Aquilamon to us!"<br>"But you just said…"  
>"It'll be fine, Agumon. Trust me. Just… just shoot him again."<p>

Agumon was having his doubts. If Aquilamon so much as looked at them, the loose boulder above their heads would come down and crush them. But what other options did they have?  
>"<strong>PEPPER BREATH!<strong>" Agumon called, but Aquilamon got wise to the delayed strategy and avoided the attack with ease.  
>"<strong>PENETRATOR!<strong>" _he roared, soaring toward the duo with his horns set to impale the two, and as Aquilamon got closer, Takumi and Agumon placed their hands against the wall behind them, preparing._  
>"NOW!" <em>Takumi yelled, the two leaping off the path grabbing onto Aquilamon's talons, the Champion level struggling and thrashing to throw the two off as Takumi somehow managed to climb onto its back, reaching down and pulling Agumon up with him.<em>  
>"Now! Take us higher Aquilamon! Off the mountain path!" <em>Takumi called, but Aquilamon continued to thrash about, eventually throwing the two off. As Takumi and Agumon plummet, the yellow dino Digimon somehow manages to build a Spitfire Blast strong enough to slow his fall enough to grab his Partner's hand and land safely on the edge of the next level of the mountain.<em>

Breathing heavily they watch as Aquilamon flies off before slowly sitting up.

"Trust you, you said." _Agumon quipped._  
>"Hey, it worked out in the end, didn't it?" <em>Takumi replied as the two slowly got to their feet and looked up.<em> "We still have quite the climb ahead of us, huh?"

_Back on the beach, the volleyball game had ended. And to everyone's surprise, Yusuke and Rina's team had won, Shoji having lost his footing when trying to serve the ball back to Yusuke's side after hearing the echo of a bird's cry from the mountain.  
>She hid it well, but losing by that point had bummed Fumiko out given that she was winning when playing by herself. She shook her head at this thought. It was beyond selfish. The idea behind the game was to strengthen the team, not set a record.<br>Regardless, the group were exhausted after a hard fought game. Shoji had returned to his deck chair and was teaching Kamemon how to strum a ukulele while he played the harmonica from before as the sun began to set.  
>Yusuke was setting up a fire for them to continue to party around.<em>  
>"Takumi-san's taking longer than I thought he might." <em>Rina was the first to say.<em>  
>"With any luck he's getting what he deserves up there." <em>Mermaimon scoffed.<em>  
>"Well, I have faith in him and Agu-chan." <em>Rina replied before standing up.<em> "Fumi-san? Everyone? How about a swim in the ocean to cool down before supper, hm?"  
><em>Fumiko nodded and happily chased after Rina, tackling the girl into the water. The boys and the Digimon soon joined the girls, Mermaimon shaking her head as she looked back towards Infinity Mountain.<em>  
>"You kids… more energy than sense. Are you really the Digidestined who will save this World and reunite the Zones?"<br>"Merrrmaiiimonnn-saaaaan!" _called Rina._ "Join us while the water's nice, won't you?"  
>"Huh?" <em>Mermaimon responded, shifting quickly to face the group who were waving her in.<em>  
>"Hmph! Well, I suppose I should wash this sand off. All right, all right!"<p>

_Back up the mountain, Takumi and Agumon are hanging off the edge after making a bid to scale the mountain to reach the next area._  
>"Almost there Agumon!" <em>Takumi says.<em> "One small climb closer to this key. I can feel it."  
>"Can you?" <em>Agumon wonders.<em> "Because all I can feel is my stomach crying for something to eat."  
>"You had to go and say it, didn't you?" <em>Takumi responds with a sigh, his own stomach rumbling loudly as he reaches for the ledge and tries to pull himself up. But Takumi loses his grip and slips of the side of the mountain as his footing goes with the surprise of losing his grip.<em>  
>"TAKUMI!" <em>Agumon calls, reaching out just in time to grab his Partner and use what little strength he had left to help him climb the ledge and then pull Agumon up after him.<em>  
>"Almost there, I can feel it." <em>Takumi says again through tired breath, a loud grumble following up what he says.<em> "Yes, Agumon. I get it. You're hungry."  
>"Th-that wasn't me, Takumi." <em>Agumon replies, the two opening their eyes to find a large green Digimon standing above them. It was carrying a club and looked like some kind of demon. Letting out a ferocious roar, the Digimon strikes, Takumi and Agumon only narrowly rolling away and climbing to their feet.<em>

"Ogremon!" Takumi says. "Another Champion level."  
>"Another?!" exclaims Agumon. "Ugh, can't we fight something that doesn't need me t—"<br>"Shh! Agumon look!" _Takumi interrupted._  
>"What? What?" <em>Agumon answered.<em> "I was in the middle of complain-"  
>"He's wearing the key to the chest around his neck!"<br>"Oh that is just beyond convenient, isn't it?" _Agumon grumped._ "Shame I can't Digivolve and take it from him!"  
>"There just has to be a way!" <em>Takumi exclaims.<em> "We've come this far. We can't lose it now."  
>"<strong>PUMMELL WHACK!<strong>" _Ogremon roars, attacking the duo with his massive fists. Exhausted, the two barely get by, and Agumon counters with a Pepper Breath, but it's noticeably weaker than when they started._  
>"Thaaaat's not good…" <em>Takumi comments.<em>  
>"Gee, ya think?" <em>Agumon responds.<em> "**PEPPER BREATH!**" _he calls again, but the attack simply bounces off of Ogremon and the ones that don't are muted by swings of the Champion level's club._  
>"What are we gonna do, Takumi?" <em>Agumon asks, but looking around, there's nothing in the terrain that can work to their advantage.<em> "Takumi?!"  
>"Take a page from Fumiko's book!" <em>he replies, throwing himself at Ogremon with a balled fist, but Ogremon simply knocks the pitiful attempt away using his club, and when Agumon tries for a physical attack, the same thing happens, only Ogremon begins to beat Agumon into the ground with his club.<br>_  
>"Agumon, no!" <em>Takumi calls out as he slowly gets back to his feet.<em> "Try to get out of there! Agumon!"  
><em>Left and right, left and right. Ogremon continuously beats on Agumon until the Rookie level Digimon is silenced, a burning rage filling up inside Takumi as he leaps toward Ogremon while its back is turned. Landing on Ogremon's back, Takumi tries to wrap his arms around Ogremon's neck, but the Digimon begins stomping at thrashing in a similar manner to Aquilamon. Lucky there's no one hundred foot plummet if he got thrown off this time Takumi said to himself as his main goal wasn't to strangle Ogremon, but just get him away from Agumon and let his Partner recover if even for a moment.<em>  
>"Give me that key!" <em>Takumi growled as he struggled for dear life to stay on Ogremon's back, grabbing onto the horn like parts of the Digimon's shoulders as he struggled to reach for the key.<em>  
>"Takumi! What are you doing?" <em>Agumon asks as he begins to come round. <em>  
>"Buying you some time, you idiot!" <em>Takumi replies.<em> "Help me get this key!"  
>"I can't! Not while you're on there! What if I hit you?"<br>"Its ok, Agumon! I trust you!" _Takumi responds._ "Hit him with everything you've got left!"  
>"But… but…" <em>Agumon stammers.<em>  
>"If we don't do this, we put the rest of the Digital World in danger. We break our promise to this world, to Sanzomon, to our friends. There's no choice!"<br>"It's not that I don't know that, but what if I miss? We could lose you! Then what?"

_Takumi froze. Agumon was right, and this sort of extreme recklessness wasn't like him, but right now he felt powerless. His Partner was exhausted, they hadn't eaten at all on this hike, they had no Digivice. How was a beaten and tired Rookie supposed to be victorious over a powerful Champion Digimon? Takumi hated this feeling. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years. A feeling that took over when he—His train of thought was interrupted as Ogremnon managed to toss Takumi off his back and straight into Agumon, the two landing with a thud as they soared into a cliff face. Rocks of all sizes fell around them, and before they knew it, Ogremon was on top of them again, his club over his head._  
>"<strong>BONE CUDGEL!<strong>_" he growled, bringing the club down hard on Takumi, the red-eyed young man wincing as it came down, but then nothing happened. Takumi's eyes shot open to see that it wasn't that Ogremon had missed, but that Agumon had somehow managed to kick him just far enough away at the last moment to avoid his head becoming a cantaloupe._  
>"<strong>PUMMELL WHACK!<strong>" _roared Ogremon in frustration, punching the uneasy rock face in front of him. _  
>"Agumon! Move!" <em>Takumi cried as an uneasy rumbling happened above.<em>  
>"Agumon!" <em>Takumi called.<em> "AGUMON!"  
>"<strong>PUMMELL WHACK!<strong>" _Ogremon belted again, this time it was enough, and the uneasy rumbling of rocks became an avalanche that rained down on top of Agumon.  
>Takumi's eyes buckled and he completely spaced out at the sight, that overwhelming feeling of powerlessness filling him again. A feeling he hadn't felt since he was a child, and arguably a feeling that hadn't shown itself since the last time he witnessed a Digiegg disappear before his eyes in a previous Zone.<em>

"Agu… mon…" _he mumbled over and over again._ "Agum…on…" _he continued as Ogremon stomped towards him. _  
>"Agumon…! AH-GU-MONNNNN!" <em>Takumi cried out, his eyes filled with tears, his body filling with a brilliant light, a light that felt completely different to the light of Digivolution.<em>

_From above, CaptainHookmon, Petermon and Tinkermon are watching the events play out, Petermon having to cover his eyes as the fierce new light is enough to even throw Ogremon._  
>"Captain! What is that powerful light?"<br>"I… I have no idea! Without a Digivice he shouldn't even be able to save his Partner… unless… No! It couldn't be that, could it?"  
>"What? What is it?" <em>Tinkermon pesters the Captain, CaptainHookmon taking off his hat and wiping his brow before putting the hat back on.<br>_"It couldn't be… He couldn't possibly be the one to wield such a thing… the legendary ability…"

"I won't let it end like this! Not here! Not again! I won't lose another Partner! I promised everyone that we would save the Digital World. Agumon! We do it together, or not at all!"

"…Decode!"

_Takumi's eyes shot open and as if a scouter or something else had been placed on his head, he was suddenly able to see the coding that made up both the paralysed Ogremon and the reconfigurating Agumon.  
>Focusing on the Agumon data, Takumi restructured it into the shape of his Partner, but then something miraculous happened: a branching path of Digivolutions opened.<em>  
>"Greymon. GeoGreymon. Tyrannomon." <em>Takumi muttered, reaching out to the Tyrannomon path. <em>"Tyrannomon is our path. I won't change that, not ever. We're Partners to the end, Agumon!"  
>"That's right, Takumi!" <em>came Agumon's voice as the Digimon appeared by his side, looking as streams of code and data flashed through his Partner's red eyes.<em> "We're Partners. We fight together or not at all. We'll always fight for one another!"  
>"That's right! Let's do this Partner!"<br>"You got it!"  
>"AGUMON! DIGIVOLVE!"<p>

_Light almost swallowed Agumon as he struck a pose. _  
>"<strong>AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…<strong>

_Back on the beach, the group also see the stream of light that pierces the night sky, a sense of wonder overtaking them as they have no clue what's going on. But they agree that it must mean something good has happened._

"Bit too much of a lightshow just for the sake of a key, isn't it?" _Shoji wonders._  
>"Maybe." <em>Fumiko answers.<em> "But perhaps Takumi has opened the chest and Agumon can Digivolve again?"  
>"Impossible!" <em>spits Mermaimon. <em>"CaptainHookmon left the chest with us!"  
>"WHAT?!" <em>the rest of the groups cries.<em>  
>"Then, just what the heck has Goggle-brain done up there?" <em>Yusuke asks.<em>  
>"That's the million Digidollar question." <em>Kamemon answers.<em>

"…TYRANNOMON!"

_With a roar, the familiar red dinosaur charged Orgemon, swinging its tail hard into the opposing Digimon, knocking its club from its hand and sending the Digimon to the ground._  
>"<strong>SLASH CLAW!<strong>" _Tyrannomon roars, slashing at Ogremon and cutting the strap the key was attached to from around the Ogremon's neck._  
>"<strong>DINO KICK!<strong>" _the newly evolved Champion level then calls, putting space between the two as flames billow in Tyrannomon's mouth._  
>"Finish it!" <em>Takumi calls, Tyrannomon nodding.<em>  
>"<strong>BLAZE BLAST!<strong>" _Tyrannomon roars, the fire enveloping Ogremon and causing his data to reconfigure. Takumi however, his eyes still full of code, turns the digital information into a Digiegg._  
>"With the grip of the Olympus Whispered gone from this Zone, maybe he'll have a better chance in the next life…" <em>Takumi mutters before the code leaves his eyes and he drops to his knees. Tyrannomon reverts to Agumon and both human and Digimon collapse against one another, completely unsure of what just happened.<br>_"So… hungry…"_ mutters Agumon before falling completely unconscious._

_CaptainHookmon and his cohorts then approach the battle scene, standing over the duo._

"Ye did well, lads. But, I wonder, will ye 'ave 'alf a clue how to do that again in the future?" _he asks as he picks up the human teen, who is gripping the key to the chest, while Petermon takes up Agumon. They make their way back down the mountain as Tinkermon flutters on behind them._

A short time later, the two groups reunite, the unconscious Takumi and Agumon are left on the deckchairs Shoji and Kamemon were using as CaptainHookmon recounts the tale to the others, making sure not to spare any detail.

"Saved by nothing short of a miracle, huh?"_ Mermaimon says at the end of the story._

"Aye, lass. Unwavering determination in the face of unsurmountable odds. Those two be th' real deal alrigh' haha!"_ CaptainHookmon responds as Fumiko stands up and looks to Takumi and Agumon. Takumi's left arm is outstretched, his hand holding tight to Agumon's outstretched right claw, while Takumi's right hand is still gripping the key tightly. The brown haired girl smirks.  
><em>"Don't suppose anyone's got a working cell phone or camera to get a shot of this, do they?"  
>"Sorry, love."<em> Shoji responds. <em>"Forgot to programme it to my avatar before we were pulled into this world."  
>"Funny." <em>Fumiko scoffs.<em> "Shame though. This Root Town having a beach as beautiful as this, you'd think a way to save your memories would part of the set up."  
>"We'll complain to the programmers and get a patch installed later. Would that suit you better?"<br>"No, just, if this really were a game, think of the screen captures we could do to relive our happiest times here."  
>"I like that idea, Fumi-san."<em> Rina pipes up. <em>"Maybe if we figure out a way to travel between the Digital World and our world, we could bring a phone or camera with us."  
>"Actually, that's not a bad idea, old girl."<em> Shoji responds. <em>"I'd love to get some shots of Kamemon and I toget-"

_A chill ran down Shoji's spine as a melody rang in his ears coupled with a Digimon's cry for help. He burst to his feet, looking around nervously._

"Where are you, mate?"_ he called.  
><em>"Please… help me…"_ called the voice as Shoji tried to work out where it was coming from.  
><em>"Shoji? What's going on?"_ Yusuke asked, the blonde turning to face him.  
><em>"It's like I can hear the dying wishes of a Digimon, coupled with the sound of music."_ He replied.  
><em>"You can what?"  
>"It's happened once before. Initially I thought nothing of it, but this… Digimelody… I just can't ignore it!"<br>"Well then, let's get going, lad!"_ CaptainHookmon chimes.  
><em>"Indeed."_ agrees Petermon. _"Let's find this Digimon and help them out!"  
>"Right you are. Let's go!"<em> Shoji agrees, he and Petermon taking off.<br>_"Heeeeyyyy! Petermon! Wait for me!"_ Tinkermon calls after them as she chases Shoji and Petermon._

**END!**


	12. Digimelody For Two

_Yusuke, Koemon, Rina and Floramon were the next few to take off after Shoji, Kamemon, Petermon, Tinkermon and the Captain. Fumiko decided not to chase after them, she had something else to take care of, and besides, somebody had to take care of Takumi and Agumon she figured._  
>"You're not going after them?" <em>Mermaimon asked after the noise of everybody charging off had settled, Fumiko shaking her head.<em>  
>"Thought it might be nice if a friendl—er, I mean familiar face was here if he woke up." <em>Fumiko replied, Mermaimon letting out a 'Hmph!' as she crossed her arms. <em>  
>"Yeah well, it's more than a hothead like him deserves." <em>she quipped, drawing a stare from Fumiko.<em>  
>"Mermaimon? Just what is it about Takumi that pesters you so fervently?"<br>"I've told you all already. He's a hothead who cares nothing for those around him and charges into things without thinking. A guy like that is… unreliable at best."  
>"If you were talking about Agumon, I'd say you have a point." <em>Fumiko replied.<em> "Sometimes it feels like he can't help but find trouble. But, Takumi… we wouldn't have made it this far without him. He took on the role of leader when nobody else had a clue of what was going on or how to handle it. He's also brought the group an inner calm by stepping in and quashing group arguments flat." _she continued, looking back at the unconscious young man and his partner, who still held each other tightly.  
><em>"Nonsense." _Mermaimon barks._ "All Goggleheads are the same. It's only a matter of time before he gets you all way in over your heads."  
><em>Mermaimon grit her teeth and looked off with a snarl, Fumiko reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.<em>  
>"If you don't mind my saying… It sounds like there's more to this than you're telling me."<br>"Th-that's none of your business!" _Mermaimon snapped, smacking Fumiko's hand from her shoulder, leaving Fumiko with a confused look on her face as Mermaimon moved away from the humans and their Digimon partners._  
>"Wh-what just happened?" <em>Elecmon asked, Fumiko shaking her head with a gulp.<em>  
>"I… I have no idea, Elecmon. Your guess is as good as mine."<p>

Meanwhile, the others have made their way deeper into Root Town, with nothing to go on but Shoji's second sense of hearing.  
>"Ugh, this is nuts!" Yusuke comments. "How much further, Shoji?"<br>"We're almost there, Yusuke. Not much longer now! Just turn right and onto this promenade."  
>"I'll check on ahead!" Petermon states, taking to the sky and flying over the few buildings that the rest of the group had yet to pass.<br>"Petermon!" calls Tinkermon. "Wait for me!" she says, quickly flying after him.  
>Making it to the promenade, Petermon's eyes catch something, a sharp blue light in the shape of a Digimon. It being dark out didn't make it too difficult to spot this Digimon.<br>"Shoji! I've found him!" Petermon called. "Over this way!"  
>"Got it!" Shoji replied with a nods as the group followed Petermon's voice and came out onto the promenade that overlooked the ocean. This wasn't the same as the beach they had left Fumiko and Mermaimon on. The promenade was a concrete structure with tufts of grass lined with cherry blossom trees and a fountain in the centre. A railing was in place to prevent visitors from going overboard and into the ocean.<br>"Shoji! Here!" Petermon called again, the group arriving in a hurry, Shoji dropping to his knees to scoop up the light.  
>"We're here to help! What happened?" <em>Shoji exclaimed, the light getting smaller in his hands.<em>  
>"I'm afraid I'm beyond help at this point, Sir!" <em>replied the light.<em> "My name is Gaomon. I just had to warn somebody about what's coming."  
>"About what's coming? But I thought the Dark Generals were defeated in this Zone. Is that not true?"<br>"Sir, yes Sir!" _the light called Gaomon replies._ "Your information is correct, but there is a force in the ocean itself separate from the Dark Generals. It's hoping to succeed where the Dark Generals miraculously failed."  
>"How? How do you know this, Gaomon? Why were you attacked?"<br>"I overheard some Seahomon discussing a plan of attack and confronted them on it, Sir!" _Gaomon responded, Shoji shaking his head.  
><em>"Look, come on, it's not over yet, get in the Digi-" _he then paused. Looking to his left wrist, Shoji realised with a soul crushing agony that he hadn't re-equipped his Digivice. None of the others had either._ "Petermon! Tinkermon!" _he called suddenly._  
>"Yes, Shoji?" <em>Petermon answered.<em>  
>"Take Gaomon back to Fumiko and Takumi!" <em>he ordered.<em> "There's a chance we can save Gaomon if he's loaded into my Digivice!"  
>"But Shoji… by the time we get back, he could already-"<br>"We won't know unless we try!" _Shoji replied, cutting Petermon off. _  
>"Sir!" <em>Gaomon called, interrupting the silence.<em> "I appreciate the gesture, but I'm done for. Just do me a favour: Save the Zone. That's all I wanted before I passed on, Sir. I needed to warn the Zone of what's coming; an attack from the depths. Can you do that?"  
>"Of course we can." <em>Shoji answers with an unconfident nod.<em> "We're the Digidestined. We'll put a stop to whatever is coming. Just you wait."  
>"I can't wait. But I'm glad to know that the right people found me. Thank you, Sir."<br>_And before the group's eyes, they lost an ally. Gaomon's light vanished in Shoji's hands, its Digimelody going silent._  
>"Shoji…?" <em>Kamemon spoke up, the blonde shaking his head as he stood up.<em>  
>"Shoji?" <em>Rina piped up.<em> "Are you all right?"  
>"What's on your mind, bud?" <em>Yusuke asked, Shoji taking a breath.<em>  
>"First, we head back. Second, we get our Digivices from that chest Takumi found the key for. Third, we protect this Zone."<p>

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Digidestined." _came a voice from behind the group. Turning, the group came face to face with a group of familiar looking Digimon: Divermon._  
>"Divermon?" <em>CaptainHookmon questioned.<em> "But how? We defeated you back on the ocean."  
>"What you defeated, CaptainHookmon was merely one division amongst our ranks." <em>the lead Divermon spoke up.<em> "We number far more than you can count. And with our General Mermaimon having turned traitor, we will avenge Lord Neptunemon under the banner of Whamon's army and take back the Zone Code!"  
>"You really think you can?" <em>Shoji asked.<em> "We outnumber you. The simplest strategy would be enough to take you out."  
>"Such a hearty threat coming from a boy in his trunks!" <em>came the voice of a blue and red seahorse Digimon with a silver body and what looked like a megaphone at the end of its long nose.<em>  
>"I take it you're Seahomon then?" <em>Shoji asked, now also realising that nobody had changed out of their swimwear and shivering in the night air. <em>  
>"One of many." <em>it replied, others joining it as the Divermon and Seahomon surrounded the group. <em>  
>"What was that about numbers, lad?" <em>CaptainHookmon asked as the enemy Digimon closed in.<em>  
>"Does anyone know what we're dealing with here?" <em>Shoji asked.<em> "Level wise, I mean?"  
>"Hmph, I suppose I'll grant you that much." <em>the lead Seahomon answered.<em> "We Seahomon are Champion level. Our attacks are Dragon Drop and Prism Rainbow. The Divermon are Ultimate level Digimon whose attacks are Striking Fish and Hell Diver."  
>"I had to ask…" <em>Shoji muttered.<em> "Ok, we have four Rookies, one Champion and one Ultimate. We'll just have to make the most of it. Ready, guys?!"  
>"Ready!" <em>everyone called.<em>

_Back with Fumiko, she had changed out of the green and gold bikini and was sat on the sand, poking the embers of dwindling flame with a stick when a shadow loomed over her. Looking up, it was Mermaimon who had come back after the misunderstanding the two had earlier. Fumiko smiled, offering the mermaid Digimon a seat next to her as Elecmon looked up from Fumiko's lap._  
>"So, the Captain and the others haven't come back yet?" <em>Mermaimon asks, setting down next to Fumiko, the brown haired girl shaking her head. <em>  
>"Not yet. It's an odd one. I didn't think finding an injured Digimon would take so long."<br>"I just hope they haven't run into any trouble." _Mermaimon says. _  
>"Trouble?" <em>Fumiko asks.<em> "Wasn't this Zone supposed to be safe?"  
>"You've been told already that while the threat of the Dark Generals has been quelled, there are still those under their influence. Who knows what could happen?"<br>"Then, maybe we should have gone after them…" _Fumiko wondered, Mermaimon looking back to Takumi and Agumon. _  
>"Somebody needs to make sure Takumi and the key are safe." <em>the Ultimate level Digimon responds.<em>  
>"Oh?" <em>Fumiko teased.<em> "You want him to be safe now, huh?" _this earned a 'Tch!' from Mermaimon._  
>"Don't get your hopes up." <em>she replied.<em> "If he is as invaluable to the team as you say, then I have a duty to make sure the Digidestined are held together as a team."  
>"You do seem to have a huge issue with the fact that he wears goggles though, Mermaimon." <em>Fumiko started.<em> "In fact, it almost comes across that your whole reason for hating him are those goggles."  
><em>Mermaimon takes a breath, looking back at the brown haired boy and his yellow dinosaur Partner Digimon.<em>

"Fine, I'll answer." _the blonde haired Digimon starts, her blue eyes glancing to the sand beneath her tail._ "It's not the fact that he wears goggles, or even the goggles themselves. It's what those goggles represent."  
>"What they represent?" <em>Fumiko wondered, Mermaimon's words getting the attention of both Fumiko and her Partner, Elecmon.<em>  
>"What do you mean?" <em>Elecmon asked as Mermaimon ran her right hand downward over her face. <em>  
>"In the Digital World, goggles have a history. The humans that wear them are usually the leaders of a group of Digidestined. But they're also a signature of sorts for a hot-headed, impulsive, fiery attitude that comes with that leadership."<br>"And you have a problem with that sort of person?" _Fumiko wonders, while Elecmon is more interested in the idea that there were a group, or possibly groups of Digidestined before their own arrival. _  
>"That attitude usually leads to trouble. Stubborness. Obliviousness. Indecisiveness. Impulsiveness. Arrogance. There was even a gogglehead one time that used to insist on getting the first punch on an enemy."<br>"That's not too much unlike Fumiko here. She throws herself into battle all the time." _Elecmon laughed._  
>"And it's something that she needs to stop doing." <em>Mermaimon scolded.<em> "One misstep and it's over for you Fumiko Midorikawa! Human beings do not get a second chance in the Digital World. Unlike Digimon, their information cannot be reconfigured. If you die here, it's over. Every time you foolishly and selfishly risk your life here, you might as well be sending Elecmon to the slaughter yourself."  
><em>Fumiko tensed up. She had never thought about it like that. She never had it occur that Digimon could be reborn while humans could not. <em>  
>"I… I uh…"<br>"Look, don't stress yourself out over it, Fumiko. You're a smart, resourceful girl. Just use not leaping into the fray to work on the teamwork between you and Elecmon."  
>"R-right." <em>she replies, trying to not let the idea of being deleted get to her, while Elecmon tried to wrangle more information out of Mermaimon.<em>

"Mermaimon. This history of goggles you mentioned… Could you tell us more? I was under the impression that Fumiko and her friends were the first humans here, but you've all but admitted that that might not be the truth."  
>"Huh?" <em>Mermaimon suddenly went pale, her eyes widened. <em>  
>"A gogglehead that used to insist on getting the first punch on an enemy." <em>Elecmon repeated.<em> "That's what you said, isn't it?"  
><em>Mermaimon looked off with a sigh, a pensive look on her face.<em>  
>"You don't have to say anything." <em>came a voice, everyone looking around to see Takumi on his feet. <em>  
>"Takumi!" <em>Fumiko and Mermaimon gasped together.<em>  
>"Whether we were the first here or not isn't important right now. The important thing is that we save the Digital World from the Olympusmon Whispered. If Mermaimon doesn't want to divulge, she doesn't have to."<br>"That's right!" _came Agumon's voice in response._ "So let's eat and go find the others!"  
>"Heh. Well said, Agumon." <em>Takumi said.<em> "But first…" _he looks to the key in his hand and moves toward the chest that was rescued from the ship they fought on the ocean. Dropping to his knees, Takumi's body hadn't fully rested from what happened before, his arm shaking as he put the key into the lock and turned it, opening the chest.  
><em>"There we are!" _Takumi said with a smile, looking at five coloured Digivices in the chest, taking his own red Digivice out and strapping it back onto his wrist before handing Fumiko her green Digivice and watching as she did the same._  
>"Much better!" <em>she said happily.<em> "I almost felt naked without this thing."  
>"Now we just need to get Shoji and the others their own." <em>Takumi says, stumbling forward.<br>_"Are you sure you're okay?" _Fumiko asked._ "You really ought to be resting more."  
>"No, I'm not okay. Feeling like I got the tar beat out of me the last two days, haha." <em>he replied literally falling back onto the deck chair, Agumon rushing to turn him back onto his back.<em>  
>"You idiot." <em>scoffed Mermaimon.<em> "You're already over exerting yourself. Take it easy."  
>"Heh… It can't be helped, can it? I'm just an impulsive gogglehead after all." <em>Takumi said with a laugh, Mermaimon's eyes widening.<br>_"Y-you heard that?!" _she stammered, feeling almost embarrassed. She didn't know why though. Was it the relaxed atmosphere? The night air? The dying fire that sat in front of them? There was a different feeling as Takumi nodded and tried to pull himself up again. _  
>"Yeah, but don't worry. Right now, we need to go find Shoji and the others. Call it a gut feeling, but I think they're going to need these." <em>he said, motioning to the remaining Digivices in the chest. <em>  
>"You ready, LoaderLiomon?" <em>he asked the Digivice, the screen lighting up and responding with a familiar voice. <em>

"It's good to hear you again, Takumi. You passed Yuki's trials then?"  
>"Sure did." <em>Takumi replied.<em> "And Agumon and I are all the stronger a unit for it."  
>"Fantastic news." <em>came LoaderLiomon's voice.<em> "Send Agumon into the Digivice. Yuki loaded it up with DigiNoir for Agumon."  
>"YIPPEE!" <em>cheered Agumon, but Takumi's brow furrowed as he extended an arm to halt Agumon. <em>  
>"DigiNoir?" <em>Takumi questioned.<em> "As in what she fed us when we arrived in this Zone?"  
>"If you're worried about it being tainted again. I've been told that you have "a Banchou's word" that the supply is safe this time around."<br>"A Banchou's word, huh? Well then, guess that's what I'll have to trust. Agumon! Download!"  
><em>On Takumi's command, Agumon's data was transferred back into the Digivice. Fumiko did the same with Elecmon, if only to let him rest as Takumi scooped up the rest of the Digivices. <em>  
>"Let's go then, shall we?" <em>Takumi asked. <em>  
>"Right!" <em>Fumiko responded.<em> "Elecmon, Patamon. Are you boith all right?"  
>"Great!" they both responded from inside the green Digivice.<br>"Mermaimon…" _Takumi started._ "Would you like to travel with Fumiko and her Digimon?"  
>"That might be quickest." <em>the blonde Digimon responded, but when Mermaimon attempted to enter Fumiko's Digivice, something peculiar happened. She was rejected by the Digivice, it's screen glowing red.<br>_  
>"What the heck?!" <em>Takumi and Fumiko commented, looking at the Digivice and then Mermaimon. Takumi cocked a brow, and then tried himself.<em>  
>"Mermaimon! Download!" <em>he called, but just like before the Digivice rejected Mermaimon. <em>  
>"I… I guess it still recognises you as a Dark General, maybe?" <em>Takumi pondered, bringing his hand to his chin as he stared at the Digivices. <em>  
>"Yeah… I guess so…" <em>Mermaimon responded, her voice trailing off as she crossed her arms. <em>  
>"Hmm, all right. We'll find a way to fix that later. Let's just get to the others." <em>Takumi followed, the others nodding before moving onward.<em>

_Back on the promenade, it was anarchy. The Divermon had easily overwhelmed the human group, while the Seahomon closed in on the Digimon with intent to destroy.  
>CaptainHookmon was fending off a group of Divermon with every weapon he was carrying, but the numbers game was catching up on him.<em>  
>"Arg, why can't ye blaggards just be good little mooks and be easily disposable?" <em>he groaned as his hook caught onto an enemy spear and he wrenched it from their grip, and tossed it aside, the spear narrowly missing Tinkermon. <em>  
>"Hey! Watch out!" <em>she scolded, trying to fly out of range of a Seahomon, but the 'Dragon Drop' ability caught her, causing her to plummet to the ground, she was however caught by Petermon who was in a similar situation to CaptainHookmon, sword against spear, Petermon attempting to swashbuckle his way to freedom.<em>

_The humans weren't having a better time of it. Yusuke was trying to protect Rina, while Shoji was arguing with himself about how far he had to go before admitting defeat._  
>"No! We can't! I promised Gaomon that we would save this Zone. We need to hold out until Takumi gets here."<br>"Takumi?" _Rina questioned._ "What about him?"  
>"He has the key. If he wakes up and we're not back, he'll bring the Digivices to us along with reinforcements."<br>"But what until then, Blondie?" _Yusuke grunted, swinging a clubby, meaty fist at an oncoming Seahomon._  
>"Koemon! Try and use your slingshot to wrangle as many Seahomon together as you can." <em>Shoji called.<em> "Then, Floramon. Use your Allergy Shower to inflict status ailments. And then Kamemon, you'll need to use your 'Met Tackle to try and knock them out along with Koemon's pachinko ball attack."  
>"Right!" <em>Floramon replied as Koemon tried using his slingshot like a cowboy's hoop and brought a few of the Seahomon together.<em> "**ALLERGY SHOWER!**" _Floramon called, her pollen seeming to take effect on the Seahomon as they began coughing furiously, beginning to get drowsy. _  
>"<strong>'MET TACKLE!<strong>" _called Kamemon, driving himself head first into to drowsy Seahomon, knocking them down like dominos. But it wasn't over._  
>"Kamemon! Watch out!" <em>Shoji called as a few Digimon tried to ambush the blue, turtle Digimon. <em>  
>"<strong>BABY SLING!<strong>" _Yusuke called as Koemon fired one hundred pachinko balls at the oncoming Seahomon, distracting them long enough to allow for Floramon to sneak up on them._  
>"<strong>ALLERGY SHOWER!<strong>" _she called again, this time the pollen confused the enemies and allowed Kamemon to once again go on the offensive._  
>"<strong>POINTER ARROW!<strong>" _he called, blasting them with a missile assault._

"Okay!" _Shoji commented._ "We can do this. We just need to hold them off a little longer, I can feel-"  
>"<strong>PRISM RAINBOW!<strong>" _called multiple Seahomon, firing directly at Shoji. _  
>"<strong>KOURA GUARD!<strong>" _countered Kamemon as he threw himself at the Technicolor blast while tucked into his shell, and while Kamemon managed to deflect a few of the attacks, it wasn't enough and the attacks that did reach Shoji sent him soaring across the promenade and into a shop, the sound of glass shattering and wood crashing as he went right through the window. _  
>"Shoji!" <em>Rina yelled as she and Yusuke turned to see where we went.<em>  
>"Find him!" <em>ordered the lead Seahomon.<em> "Destroy him!"  
><em>Kamemon refused to let that happen, throwing himself at the Seahomon with a 'Met Tackle, but without the support of Koemon and Floramon, the multiple Seahomon merely ignored the turtle Digimon, until he started throwing missiles at them that was. Then, they all turned, staring at Kamemon. <em>  
>"<strong>DRAGON DROP!<strong>" _one called, a shockwave coming from its long, megaphone like mouth that froze Kamemon, allowing him to be easily vaulted into the air and dropped hard in front of the lead Seahomon as the others continued their search for Shoji._  
>"<strong>ALLERGY SHOWER!<strong>" _Floramon tried to help, but she was caught off guard by Divermon._  
>"<strong>HELL DIVE!<strong>" _he called, grabbing a tight hold of Floramon and leaping high into the air, diving into the ocean, dragging Floramon toward the depths._  
>"Floramon!" <em>Rina called out, trying to run after Floramon, but she was yanked back by Koemon's slingshot, both Yusuke and Koemon shaking their heads at Rina.<em>  
>"She'll be fine." <em>Yusuke said bluntly.<em> "But I can't risk losing you here." _he continued, Koemon nodding. _  
>"Floramon…" <em>Rina sobbed, shaking her head to rid herself of tears before trying to chase after her Partner again, only to be pulled back a second time.<em>  
>"Didn't I just say that we can't lose you too?! Did I not just say that?" <em>Yusuke scolded.<em>  
>"Oh, let her try." <em>commented the lead Seahomon.<em> "You will all perish shortly. Isn't that right, Hookmon?"  
>"That's CAPTAIN! Hookmon, you bilge rat!" <em>said the Captain as his long gun slid across the promenade, landing past Kamemon and the Seahomon.<em>  
>"Yes, yes, I've heard the mantra." <em>Seahomon mocked watching on as the Captain was brought to his knees with dual Divermon spears placed across his throat.<br>Next to go down was Petermon, stripped of both of his swords, the Divermon had him flat on his stomach and hands tied behind his back, while Tinkermon was trapped inside a lantern which was locked and tossed aside, the Divermon not pressed to do anything about the figurine sized Digimon.  
>Without Kamemon or Floramon, even Koemon was subdued.<em>

"Digidestined." _Seahomon started._ "While you put up an intriguing fight, I must say that on the whole, I am disappointed in you all. I expected so much more from you."  
>"You haven't seen anything yet…" <em>muttered Kamemon as he came out of nowhere with a <em>_**'Met Tackle**__ right into the body of the Seahomon, knocking him back. But the Seahomon recovered quickly, tossing Kamemon into the air with a __**Dragon Drop**__ before firing at him using __**Prism Rainbow**__._  
>"Finish Him!" <em>growled Seahomon as a group of Divermon descended on Kamemon and began to use their spears relentlessly on the turtle Digimon.<br>Kamemon retreated into his shell, but even that only did so much as the Divermon were blood hungry. If Seahomon commanded them to 'Finish Him', then they weren't going to stop until Kamemon was finished.  
><em>"Gah! Stop this right now!" _Rina cried out. _  
>"Silence, Human!" <em>Seahomon roared back.<em> "Who do you think you are, huh? Coming to our world uninvited and telling us Digimon what to do, huh?"  
>"But we were invited!" <em>Yusuke retorted.<em> "We were brought here to put a stop to evil Digimon like you and the Olympus Whispered and save this world from being destroyed."  
>"You dare state ill intentions against Lord Neptunemon? You orange haired gorilla, I will have your head for that!"<br>_The Divermon broke away from Kamemon, whose shell was in tatters. The Divermon had gotten through and brought oblivion upon the Rookie level turtle. It was a miracle he lasted as long as he did thought CaptainHookmon as Kamemon's data began to flicker._

"Kamemon!" _called out Rina and Yusuke as he quickly began to look no different to how they found Gaomon. _  
>"This isn't right!" <em>spat Yusuke.<em> "You have no right to do this to Digimon who want to make this world a better place!"  
>"No, human. YOU have no right." <em>Seahomon responded, looming over the injured Kamemon.<em> "And now, to put this weak scrap of data out of his misery. **DRAGON…**"  
>"<strong>BORING STORM!<strong>" _bellowed a familiar lion's roar as LoaderLiomon appeared on the promenade and cleaved his way through multiple Divermon, scrapping their data and freeing Rina and Yusuke._  
>"What in the name of Neptunemon is going on?" <em>Seahomon demanded to know as LoaderLiomon came his way with another roar, freeing Petermon and Tinkermon from their captivity.<em>  
>"LoaderLiomon!" <em>Rina and Yusuke exclaimed.<em> "Then that means…"  
>"That's right! We made it!"<em> came Takumi's voice as he appeared on the promenade and tossed his friends their Digivices. Fumiko and Mermaimon followed him.<em>  
>"Fumi-chan! Mermaimon-san!" Rina cheered, glad to see their friends.<br>"Where are the others?" Mermaimon asked as she surveyed the area.  
>"Shoji's been knocked into that building over there and hasn't been seen since. Kamemon's right there, and Floramon was dragged into the ocean by a Divermon." <em>Rina managed to answer in one breath, unable to keep her eyes away from where the Divermon had dragged Floramon.<em>  
>"Stay calm!" <em>Mermaimon exclaimed making a beeline for the railing and leaping over it and into the ocean. <em>  
>"Ok, but what are we going to do about Kamemon?" <em>Takumi wondered, as the group's numbers came together. <em>  
>"I won't let you near him!" <em>Seahomon roared.<em> "Anything I can do to keep you Digidestined divided I will do with the utmost decisiveness and authority. I will not let anything come betwee-"  
>"<strong>LEG REVOLVER!<strong>" _called CaptainHookmon blasting a hole right through Seahomon , the Digimon's data immediately exploding into pieces._

_That was it. It looked like the coast was finally clear._ "Agumon! Reload!" _Takumi called, swapping LoaderLiomon for his Partner as they all made a move toward Kamemon, who's data was fading fast._  
>"Oh no, what are we going to do?" <em>Rina wondered as Takumi scooped up Kamemon's data just as Shoji had Gaomon's earlier. <em>  
>"Takumi!" <em>Agumon piped up as if having a brainwave.<em> "Do what you did on me. Use that ability."  
>"Decode!" <em>CaptainHookmon cut in.<em> "That may just be Kamemon's only hope right now. You have to use Decode, Takumi. Save your friend's Partner!"  
>"But… But I don't even know how I did it last time." <em>Takumi stammered. <em>  
>"You have to try! For Kamemon's sake!" <em>Agumon replied, exasperation in his voice.<em>  
>"Okay, okay. I'll try." <em>Takumi replied, immediately feeling the pressure and expectations of everyone around him. The brown haired boy closed his red eyes, his breathing began to deepen. He could feel something burning deep inside, a feeling that wanted to burst through and save his friend. Was this it? Was this the Decode ability coming through again, he wondered as he attempted to clear his mind of any doubt that he could do this.<br>As his breathing deepened, he thought he could hear the sound of rising waves, and a female voice cackling. This voice wasn't just cackling, it was amplified by something and suddenly Takumi felt very very cold, and wet. His eyes burst open. They weren't filled with code like before, but instead they fell on a large stage that had risen above the promenade, it had massive speakers on either side and in the centre stood a short, green Digimon, fish like in appearance with piercing red eyes with black slits for irises. She wore blue and silver armour with red jewels in the headpiece and on the backs of her hands.  
><em>"And just who in the blazes are you?" _CaptainHookmon called out._  
>"Why, mah dearest Captain." <em>the Digimon replied into the microphone.<em> "You may call me, Ranamon, sugah!"  
>"R-Ranamon!" <em>Petermon wondered.<em> "You've gotta be joking me. As in Ranamon, the water Digimon of the Legendary Ten?"  
>"Not quite of dat particular notoriety, deary. But, of the same Digimon species, yessum me."<br>"And just what do you want?" _Tinkermon piped up._ "Can't you see that we're in the middle of something?"  
>"Why yes. Y'see dahlin, I just heard this fabulous Digimelody and I just had to come an' see who would create such a fantastic melody."<br>"Dig—Digimelody!" _Takumi had a moment as he snapped back to reality, then Takumi looked down at Kamemon. He tried to awaken the Decode ability again, but Ranamon's interference had completely taken his focus off of it._ "We won't just hand Kamemon over. You do understand that, right?" _Takumi stated, drawing the chilling stare of Ranamon's red eyes._  
>"Oh sugah. Ah didn't come here to ask for it. Y'see, a Digimelody like dat must be kept safe. It must be put away and only be listened to by the chosen few whose ears are worthy enough to be granted an audience with such a fantastic melody."<br>"And if we refuse to just allow you to box away Kamemon?" _Fumiko stepped up, Ranamon bringing the microphone to her mouth, a sly grin curling on her face._  
>"My dahlin', Ah do declare that dat would be an act of war. But, Ah'm guessing you knew that already."<br>"It's never easy with these Digimon, is it?" _Fumiko sighed._ "Elecmon! Reload!"  
><em>Takumi looked to either side of him. With Kamemon is critical condition and Mermaimon not back with Floramon, it was just those three; himself, Fumiko and Yusuke alongside the Captain, Petermon and Tinkermon.<em>

"Fumiko! Yusuke! CaptainHookmon! Petermon! Tinkermon! I don't have to tell you what's at stake here." _Takumi called out as he held up his left wrist._ "We do this for Kamemon!"  
>"Right!" <em>they all called in response as they took up a battle position.<em> "For Kamemon!"  
>"Agumon!"<br>"Elecmon!"  
>"Koemon!"<br>"DIGIVOLVE!" _the humans called out as they struck their Digivices, and for what felt like the first time in an eon, Tyrannomon, Aegiomon and Hanumon were side by side._  
>"Go get her!" <em>Takumi commanded.<em>  
>"Hmph! How cute!" <em>Ranamon teased.<em> "**WHIPPIN' WAVES!**" _she called, waves rising up from either side of her to strike down the oncoming Digimon before they even got a chance._  
>"<strong>MEGA BONE STICK!<strong>" _roars Hanumon, hurling his bone club at Ranamon, the Digimon easily getting out of its way wagging her finger at Hanumon and following with a 'Tut tut tut!'_  
>"<strong>DARK VAPOR!<strong>" _Ranamon called, forming a raincloud over Hanumon that poured with acidic rain, Hanumon screeching as the rain seared him and he desperately tried to avoid it._ "Are you next, puddin'?" _Ranamon asks as she catches Tyrannomon's mouth billowing with flames_.  
>"<strong>BLAZE BLAST!<strong>" _he roared, the fire heading straight for Ranamon, only to be humiliatingly put out as Ranamon sang her next attack._  
>"<strong>DRAININ' RAIN!<strong>" _she sang, raining pouring over Tyrannomon and extinguishing the flames._

"We need to get her off of that stage!" _Takumi grunted._ "She's too far out of range for our Digimon right now. Ok, is there any way that our Digimon can do that?" _he wondered as CaptainHookmon and the others took the next round. _  
>"<strong>PIRATE'S PUNISHMENT!<strong>" _the Captain called, firing at Ranamon from his gun, but Ranamon danced around the blasts. _  
>"<strong>SNIPE STING!<strong>" _Petermon followed, making an assault on Ranamon's vitals, but Ranamon summoned her Whippin' Waves, and not only avoided the attack, but used the strength of the waves to knock Petermon back onto the promenade._  
>"<strong>SPEED NIGHTMARE!<strong>" _Tinkermon called, using her tiny stature and swift speed to come at Ranamon with her poisoned lance, striking the much taller Digimon with it, Ranamon letting out a cry which caused Tinkermon to smirk and her wings to glow._ "**NIGHTMARE PANDEMIC!**" _she continued, attacking his every nail on her gloved hands in a bid to paralyse the water Digimon while she was under the effects of the Speed Nightmare hallucinogen. _  
>"Fumiko, NOW!" <em>Takumi cried, the green eyed girl nodding. <em>  
>"Right! Aegiomon, go for it!"<br>"**ATTRACT ECHO!**" _called Aegiomon as it played a song with its Syrinx to capture Ranamon's attention, and as she continued to listen to it, along with Tinkermon's sneak attack, Ranamon appeared to lose herself, making her unable to see Aegiomon as she swiftly rushed behind her._  
>"<strong>STUN BEAT BLOW!<strong>" _he called, beating up Ranamon while releasing the electricity that flows inside its body from its arms, sending her flying with a scream onto the promenade._  
>"Hold on a minute!" <em>Yusuke interrupted.<em> "I thought 'Attract Echo' attracted the opponent's attack and sent it flying back at it?"  
>"Oh, whoops. Guess you fell under its influence too." <em>Aegiomon said with a laugh that came out part Baa.<em> "See, the one affected by it loses themselves and doesn't see my movements, so it's easy for me to manipulate positions and have them attack themselves."  
>"Wha?" <em>Yusuke asked, making no effort to hide that what Aegiomon had said just confused him even more.<em>  
>"Let's just finish this, shall we?" <em>piped up Tyrannomon, making a charge for Ranamon.<em> "**DINO KICK!**"  
>"Yeah! Let's gut this fish and be done with it." <em>growled Hanumon, catching Ranamon midair.<em> "**DEMONIC MONKEY INTENSE BOMBARDING FIST!**"  
>"She can't expect to make a move on the Digidestined, and not get her comeuppance!" <em>Aegiomon continued.<em> "**IRON THRUST!**" _he called, kicking backwards with his goat legs before Ranamon could hit the ground._  
>"Brutal." <em>Takumi muttered as he watched the attacks. Ranamon looked too much like a teenager their age for him to be comfortable watching the assault.<em>

_Ranamon cried out as she soared through the air, having taken the brunt of almost all the Digimon there.  
><em>"Stop!" _Ranamon cried out._ "Ah give up! Ah'll be good, just please don't delete me like the others!" _she hit the ground with a thud, rolling a few times before landing on her back, her chest heaving._  
>"Tyrannomon, stop!" <em>Takumi called as the Digimon began to loom over Ranamon.<em>  
>"Huh? Takumi? Why?"<br>"She's hurt! That's why!" _he called, rushing over to his Partner's side._ "Remember. The Dark Generals are gone from this Zone. Ranamon probably doesn't know what she's doing. She might be fighting under old influences."  
>"Or she could be with those Seahomon and Divermon who knew exactly what they were doing." <em>Yusuke scoffed.<em>  
>"Maybe you're right." <em>Takumi admitted.<em> "But we gave Mermaimon a chance, right? After we found out who she was. Maybe the same thing could happen h-"  
>"<strong>DRAININ' RAIN!<strong>" _Ranamon called, summoning a much larger rain cloud than before and causing the rain to fall at a faster rate, the group being pinned to the ground with how heavy the rain was over them._ "Foolish human!" _she cackled, getting up off the ground._  
>"Okay, so I was wrong!" <em>Takumi grunted.<em> "Sue me for having a heart for this smelly fish!"

"What did you call me?" _Ranamon snarled._  
>"You heard me! Nothing but a smelly f-" <em>Takumi was cut off as Ranamon jammed her foot against his mouth.<br>_"Now do your best to clean my toes and tell your new queen how sorry you are!"  
>"Pfft!" <em>Takumi spat the foot out from his mouth.<em> "Eugh! Even the common fish caught at the beach side tasted better than you. I'd be in no hurry to kiss any part of you again if that's what you call royalty."  
>"Takumi!" <em>Fumiko whispered.<em> "Take it easy. You're only going to aggravate her further."  
>"That's the idea…" <em>he replied.<em> "I'm trying to give the Digimon an opening."

_Ranamon was beyond incensed. To be compared to common beach fish. Her, Ranamon, the belle and debutante of the Ocean Zone. It was beyond forgiveness. The Digidestined had to be destroyed now and then. This was no longer about a dwindling Digimelody. What he said was unforgivable.  
>A shining light took over Ranamon as she gave out a cry into the night sky.<em>  
>"<strong>RANAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. CALAMARAMON!<strong>"  
><em>The torrential rain stopped all right, but in its tracks, in Ranamon's place was a large squid looking Digimon with blue and white tentacles, purple hair and gold jewellery.<em>  
>"I… I might have taken it too far…" <em>Takumi admitted as the large Digimon immediately leapt back into the ocean just as Mermaimon was leaping out, with Floramon in her arms.<br>But before Rina could properly reunite with Floramon, Calamaramon had gone on the attack. It was a vicious assault.  
><em>"**ACID INK!**" _she roared, spraying each Digimon with acidic ink, and while it caused CaptainHookmon, Petermon and Tinkermon to recoil in pain, Tyrannomon, Aegiomon and Hanumon were forced to de-Digivolve to their previous forms and retreat inside their Digivices. _  
>"Foolish, idiotic human!" <em>Calamaramon yelled across the torrential sea.<em> "All you had to do was hand over the wonderous Digimelody of that Digimon who is beyond saving. But now… now you will all perish with it, twenty thousand leagues under the Ocean Zone!"

"**BWOWM!**" _was the large sound that pierced the tense air, a sound loud enough to shatter every pane of glass and break every window left in the building that Shoji had been thrown into earlier on. Not only that, but the resounding shockwave had caused every remaining Seahomon mook to be thrown from the building and into a state of confusion on the promenade._  
>"Sorry I took so long, mates!" came Shoji's voice from inside the building. Between hiding from mooks, avoiding attacks and setting a rig like this up. "Hope you can forgive me, Takumi old boy."<br>"That depends!" _Takumi called back._ "Just what the hell are you planning?"  
>"Oh, right, well chap, let me tell you. When I originally got thrown in there, I was out of it for a bit, but pretty soon the mooks were on top of me. They wanted to finish me off cause I was fillin' in for you while you slept the night off."<br>"Oi! Be glad I'm here at all Mister Jolly Good Show!" _Takumi retorted. _  
>"But as I tried to get around the mooks and escape safely, I soon heard Kamemon's Digimelody. And it's been killin' me softly, Takumi. You've no idea how upset I am right now."<br>"No, man, I think I do. But c'mon. Why are you on the roof holding a guitar?"  
>"To say goodbye!"<br>"What?! Shoji you can't!"  
>"No, I mean to Kamemon. I've already lost one Digimon today, and there's nothing I can do to save Kamemon now that he's in this condition."<br>"But I have your Digivice right here! Store him in it!"  
>"It's too late for that, mate."<br>"So what are you going to do?"  
>"Play Kamemon's Digimelody. It's Kamemon's soul, and I'm gonna play him out to it so that he knows just what a powerful song it is!"<p>

_And then Shoji begins to play, first reaching into the pocket of the swimming trunks he's still wearing and taking out the pick from before. Kamemon's Digimelody, it was something of a rock anthem in itself as Shoji played it on the electric guitar, the melody even catching Calamaramon's attention._  
>"That gorgeous melody. He plays it beautifully for a human." <em>she says.<em> "Take heed, you unworthy whelps. You don't deserve to hear a Digimelody this profound."  
><em>And as Shoji continued to play, harder and harder, something extraordinary happened. Kamemon's data began to reform, the light building, and pulsing and tensing until it took the form of Kamemon once again. But it didn't stop there as Shoji continued to play and to shred. Kamemon felt itself getting stronger and stronger, a fire building inside that he longed to feel just one more time, and just as everyone had realised to take their eyes off of Shoji, they caught what was happening with Kamemon.<em>  
>"It's just like what happened with Agumon…" <em>Takumi muttered, before turning quickly to look at Shoji again.<em> "You don't need me to tell you, Shoji. but tell him everything!"

"Wh-what's going on?!" _Calamaramon demanded to know as the brilliant light that surrounded Kamemon began to make it seem like daylight on the promenade._  
>"You're the greatest Partner a Tamer could hope for, Kamemon. I love you." <em>was all that was heard from Shoji when suddenly, as if giving the Digidestined one more chance…<em>

**KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GAWAPPAMON!**

"He Digivolved…" _started Yusuke._  
>"Without his Digivice…" <em>continued Rina.<em>  
>"Just as Captain said happened with Takumi and Agumon…" <em>Fumiko finished.<em>  
>"BUT HOW!?" <em>they all wondered, as even with the Digivolution, Shoji continued playing the Digimelody.<em>  
>"<strong>DJ SHOOTER!<strong>" _called Gawappamon immediately, sending it's CDs like shooting stars at Calamaramon, cleaving the Digimon who let out a scream attempting to counter._  
>"<strong>ACID INK!<strong>" _Calamaramon yelled, but each spit of ink missed Gwappamon as he dances past each attack with his __**Gawppa Rapper**__ attack. Calamaramon in response starts trying to use her very large tentacles to smash Gawappamon, but the Digivolved form of Kamemon continues to make a mockery of Calamaramon by dancing to the beat that Shoji's playing on the rooftop eventually leaping onto one of the tentacles and running up along it._  
>"<strong>GAWAPPA PUNCH!<strong>" _he calls, extending his arm when in close enough range to punch Calamaramon right in the face, which makes her even more mad as she begins thrashing the promenade, even destroying the stage setup she used herself as Ranamon._  
>"Pity that." <em>laughed Takumi.<em> "Shoji vs Ranamon. Amp vs Amp. That could have been fun."  
>"Haven't your jokes caused enough trouble today?" <em>scoffed Fumiko as she smacked Takumi in the chest with the back of her hand.<em>

"**DJ SHOOTER!**" _Gwappamon calls once more lodging CDs deep in Calamaramon before winding up._  
>"<strong>GAWAPPA PUNCH!<strong>" _he yells, punching over and over at each wound caused by the DJ Shooter. And it's then that Calamaramon's data begins to flicker. _  
>"This ends now! Your Digimelody isn't even worth collecting anymore. Using Gaomon's was a nice way to bring you out here however to get a taste of your power. Say goodbye, Digidestined! This is my ultimate attack! The Titanic Tempest!"<br>_The group braces itself for what might come, watching on as Calamaramon's body begins to spin, frappeing the Ocean. Calamaramon then raises her tentacles, the momentum from the spinning causing her to rise up from the ocean. _  
>"<strong>TITANIC TEMPEST!<strong>" _she yells, coming out of the ocean entirely, but then something unbelievable happened: Calamaramon lost control of the Titanic Tempest! _  
>"What is going on?!" <em>she cries as she gets carried higher into the air and further from the Digidestined.<em> "This isn't over humans! I will find you. Do you hear me? I WILL FIND YOU!" _and as she screams, she crashes into the sky, a Calamaramon cut out being left in the sky as she vanishes from sight and from the Zone._

"Wh-what the heck was that?" _Takumi asks as the sky fills itself back in, and he falls onto his butt, looking into the night sky.  
><em>"Really? You're asking us?" _Fumiko chimed in, placing a hand on Takumi's shoulder as Gawappamon de-Digivolved back into Kamemon, who turned around to see Shoji right behind him. The two hugged, and then Shoji shivered._  
>"Um, as much as I appreciate the fact that we're all back together, mates. Can we go back to camp and get dressed before we die of a cold? Cheers." <em>Shoji asked as the others laughed before agreeing that it was in everyone's interest to get dry and rested.<em>

**END!**


	13. Electronic Squadron DigiRanger

"So…" _Takumi began with a sigh as he repeatedly tried and failed to take Mermaimon into his Digivice._ "Any idea how we're going to make this Zone Transfer work if Mermaimon can't go into any of our Digivices?" _the red-eyed young man dropped to the ground with a groan._

"Don't be discouraged so easily, Takumi." _came Agumon's voice from within the Digivice._  
>"Easy for you to say." <em>Takumi replied.<em> "You're already in there, though, I don't get why Digimon can't travel in the space between Zones. I mean, why does the Digivice pull them in automatically?" _he asked as he looked at his arm, knowing nobody among him had the answer._  
>"Well, who says it has to be that way." <em>Fumiko chimed in, Takumi looking up at her with a look in his eye that just screamed 'I haven't a clue what you're getting at'.<em>  
>"CaptainHookmon!" <em>Fumiko called as she turned to face the ship that was docked at the port of the Ocean Zone.<em>  
>"Yes, lass!" <em>the Captain responded.<em> "What can aul CaptainHookmon do fer ye."  
>"You have a great pride in your ship's ability to sail the seas, right?"<br>"Ah, lassie. Whaddya take me fer? No honourable seafaring person doesn't take pride in their galleon."  
>"As I thought. So, I have a question. How does your fair galleon do in crossing Zones?"<p>

_CaptainHookmon paused, the question making him rethink about his faith in the ship._  
>"Ye know, girl. I've never given it much thought. Ah sure, she's a fine, strong and sturdy aul ship, but, never have we had the opportunity to cross the seas between Zones… I guess she could make it, but how in Yggdrasil's name would ye plan on getting her there?"<br>"I believe I may have the answer there, Cap'n!" _Shoji answered._ "You'll need to raise anchor and set sail, but, I believe if each of us tried to open the portal to the next Zone together, it might just open a portal big enough to pull the galleon through."  
>"Oh wow! Fantastic idea, Shoji!" <em>Rina beamed.<em>  
>"Haha, good one!" <em>Yusuke bellowed.<em> "Problem solved!"  
>"Guys, that sounds great and all, but…" <em>Takumi butt in as he picked himself up.<em>  
>"But?" <em>Rina asked.<em> "I think Shoji might be onto something."  
>"Yeah, what's your problem, Goggles?" <em>Yusuke asked, Takumi shaking his head.<em>  
>"It's not that I have a problem, it's that the Captain's ship can't fly." <em>he responded, a lightbulb suddenly going off in everyone's heads.<em>  
>"So he's saying that while Shoji's idea might work, there's no guarantee that we won't crash into some unsuspecting town when we go through the other side<em>." Mermaimon said, finally speaking on her predicament.<em> "And as much as I appreciate the help you're all trying to give, being on the ship doesn't mean that the space between Zones won't affect my data somehow."

"So what are we meant to do?" _Takumi wondered._ "Just leave you here?"  
>"We can't do that, mate." <em>Shoji answered.<em> "The Captain and the others have already agreed to join us. Leaving Mermaimon on her own, it wouldn't be right."  
>"Don't you think I know that?" <em>Takumi grunted as the issue strained him.<em> "But we don't know what the space between Zones will do to her. I won't risk losing her in Digital Space."  
>"Quit talking about me like I'm not here!" <em>Mermaimon said with a smack across the back of Takumi's head, which seemed to snap him out of whatever funk he was about to let himself fall into.<em>  
>"Look, I'm willing to take the risk, so let's just get g-"<br>"Just what I needed to hear!" _came Petermon's voice from the galleon as he leapt off the ship and threw a length of rope at Takumi and Mermaimon, Takumi reaching out to grab the rope from the air, staring at the lasso on each end of the rope._  
>"Hey! What is going on here?!" <em>Takumi called as he suddenly felt himself being pulled by the weight of a chain. The pull was strong enough to spin him on his heels and cause him to fall against Mermaimon's chest.<br>"Soft…" he muttered before realising his position and began to desperately try and pry himself from Mermaimon,but it was no use, he was tied to her in the most literal way, Takumi's eyes following the chain to see it was attached to Mermaimon's very own anchor.  
>Looking at the Digimon, her face was red, with anger that is.<br>"How dare you!" she yelled, reeling back to smack Takumi one, but the goggle boy ducked with a gulp as he struggled to get the chain off of him.  
><em> "Mermaimon has become your responsibility, Red Eyes." _Tinkermon said with a giggle as she zipped and zapped around the two bound by chain, Takumi and Mermaimon stared at one another before shooting Tinkermon a powerful death glare._  
>"Uwahhh! Petermon!" <em>Tinkermon feigned.<em> "Takumi and Big Sis Mermaimon are being mean to me!" _the rest of the group laughing while Takumi and Mermaimon found themselves resigned to their fate._  
><em>Petermon chuckled, looking on as CaptainHookmon finished tying down the galleon and joined the rest of the group.<em>  
>"So then, who's going with who?" <em>he asked.<em>  
>"Um, I don't mind taking Petermon and Tinkermon." <em>Rina said.<em>  
>"We'd be honoured, Rina." <em>Petermon said with the tip of his hat.<em>  
>"I guess none of you chaps mind if the aul Cap'n comes with me?" <em>Shoji asked as he and the Captain nodded at one another. Takumi shrugged. He already had his "responsibility", so it wasn't like he could complain.<em>  
>"You two are so alike I think we'd walk the plank if we were to have complaints." <em>Fumiko said with a laugh, both Shoji and the Captain looking back at her.<em>  
>"You what, mate?" <em>they said in unison.<em>  
>"Heh." <em>Yusuke laughed.<em> "This adventure of ours just keeps getting stranger."

"Alright then; Digitize, CaptainHookmon!" _Shoji called, but just like with Mermaimon, the Digivice wouldn't accept CaptainHookmon._  
>"What the heck?!" <em>Takumi and Shoji said, both looking to Rina who just nodded.<em>  
>"Digitize! Petermon! Tinkermon!" <em>Rina called, but nothing. The Digivice rejected their data.<em>  
>"At least it's not just me." <em>Mermaimon said with a faint smirk. She was as serious as she was joking with that remark. If the Digivices had accepted the others, what would it have said about her own data, she wondered.<em>  
>"I guess we're going to have to anchor everyone together, huh?"<br>"Not so funny now, is it Petermon?" _Takumi smirked, swiping his thumb across his nose._  
>"This is not the game I imagined playing today…" <em>Petermon said with a sigh.<em>  
>"Aye, lad. But there's no other option if we're to keep our word and help this band of merry defenders of our realm out. Tinkermon, Petermon, fetch some more rope from the ship."<br>"Aye aye, Captain!" _they replied._

_A few moments later, the Captain and Petermon were bound to Shoji and Rina respectively with Tinkermon tucked into one of Petermon's jacket pockets._  
>"Alright, Digidestined! Raise anchor and let's get going to the next Zone!" <em>CaptainHookmon called, Shoji nodding and raising his Digivice above his head.<em>  
>"Hope you don't mind if I take the honours here, Takumi old chap. You're in a bit of a bind after all." <em>Shoji teased, Takumi struggling again to get free of the chains.<em>  
>"Bite me, blondie!" <em>Takumi grunted.<em>  
>"Petermon, as soon as I'm free I'm coming after you and Tinkermon." <em>Mermaimon threatened, but was interrupted by CaptainHookmon.<em>  
>"Pay no mind, lad. She's just embarrassed because that 'Charm Plunder' of hers finally worked, haha."<br>"Sh-shut up! Er, Sir." _Mermaimon growled through grit teeth, looking off to hide her reddened face again._  
>"<strong>DIGIPORT, OPEN!<strong>" _Shoji called, the familiar portal opening in front of them, Rina being the one to sigh this time._  
>"Well, only one way to know if this will work I suppose… Ready, Petermon? Tinkermon?"<br>_The two nodded._  
>"We have every faith that you will do your best to see us through to the next Zone." <em>Petermon replied. Yusuke stepped forward.<em>  
>"Rina, are you sure you want to go first… who knows what might happen."<br>"Somebody has to, and I'm tired of being the one everyone feels they have to look after. I want to help."  
>"But Rina… it's different this time. It's not an enemy we're looking at now, it's something completely unknown."<br>"Rina knows that, you dummy!" _came Tinkermon's voice._ "But if we don't try, we won't know what will happen. I'm just happy the Ocean Zone is safe now. But I want to see the rest of the world, and so does Petermon. So many new Digimon to play with. Let us take this chance!"  
>"Takumi…?" <em>Yusuke asked, looking to the leader.<em>  
>"If anyone was having cold feet, we wouldn't be having this conversation. If they want to go through, let them."<br>"But, not before us!" _Mermaimon called, using her superior strength to leap up and through the portal, taking the bound Takumi with her._  
>"TAKUMI! MERMAIMON!" <em>the others called, Shoji and CaptainHookmon leaping to help their friends at the same time.<em>  
>"We really have no choice now." <em>Fumiko stated.<em> "Rina, Yusuke, let's go!"  
><em>The others jumped through, and the space was empty. No sign of Takumi, or Shoji, Mermaimon or CaptainHookmon. As they plummeted through the space between Zones, Rina let out a shrill cry. The rope Petermon and her were connected by had vanished, and there was no sign of the young Digimon and his fairy partner. However, before Fumiko and Yusuke could say anything, they were spat out from the portal, landing right on top of their friends.<em>

"Ugh, Mermaimon?" _Takumi said in a haze._  
>"Afraid not." <em>came Fumiko's voice.<em> "It's just me."  
>"Oh, Fumiko." <em>Takumi said.<em> "Glad you could make it, but, would you mind letting me up?"  
>"Huh? Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" <em>Fumiko said as she rolled off of the goggle-boy's back and helped him pick himself up, while Yusuke pulled Shoji back to his feet. Takumi looked around, a desperate look on his face. <em>  
>"No Petermon or Tinkermon either!" <em>he said with wide eyes.<em> "What happened? Did we… did we lose them…?"  
>"Tak…Takumi…" <em>Fumiko said with a sigh, resting her hand on his shoulder.<em> "What happened to Mermaimon? You couldn't have possibly lost her that quickly with how you two were tied…"  
>"I… I don't know… It was like she disappeared as soon as we went through the wormhole." <em>he replied.<em>  
>"It was the same for the Cap'n and I." <em>Shoji added.<em> "We jumped in after Mermaimon and Takumi, but as soon as we went through, the Cap'n vanished."  
><em>There was an awkward silence, the five mulling over the situation, only to be broken by the sound of light sobbing. It was Rina, the pink-haired girl's eyes wrought with tears.<em>  
>"We should have left them to look after the Ocean Zone!" <em>Rina cried.<em> "What if Ranamon, or Calamaramon or whatever came back?! They could have dealt with her! We didn't have to lose them so easily!"  
>"Wait! That's it!" <em>Takumi stated with a flick of his goggles.<em> "Calamaramon!"  
>"What about her?" <em>Yusuke asked as the others looked to Takumi who was already looking to see what Zone they were in.<em>  
>"Uh, Takumi?" <em>Fumiko asked again, trying to catch his attention.<em>  
>"Hm? Oh, right!" <em>he said as if coming out of a daze.<em> "Remember when Calamaramon literally ripped through the Zone? Well, she didn't disappear as soon as she went through, right? So that means there's a chance. Maybe they just got spit out somewhere else in this Zone. Maybe the portals deal with Digimon data differently, which is why the Digimon are safest inside the Digivice."  
>"Or, maybe you're reaching…" <em>Shoji stated, shaking his head.<em>  
>"No. I know they're still alive, and that's not just me being overly optimistic! I refuse to accept that Mermaimon died so easily."<br>"You know, mate. If it weren't for the fact that she's a Digimon, people might think there…" _Shoji was cut off by a vicious stare from Fumiko as Takumi turned to face Shoji._  
>"Think what?" <em>Takumi asked, but Shoji shook his head.<em>  
>"It's nothing, forget it. I'm just amused that you're so worried about someone who treats you so badly."<p>

"C'mon." _Takumi waved._ "It looks like there's a town or something over that way. Maybe we'll find our friends there or at least get a clue on where to check."  
>"He's not going to let this go, is he?" <em>Fumiko wondered.<em>  
>"Nope, nor should he. The old boy's determination is what's gotten us this far, I'm happy to go on whatever intuition he might have. Just be glad he does take our counsel, and doesn't just rush in head first. Imagine a team like that. How would they manage?"<br>"Heh, I guess you have a point, blondie." _Yusuke chuckled as they followed Takumi._

_As they made their way toward the town, the group was met by a group of Sunflowmon; large flower Digimon who unsurprisingly looked like giant walking sunflowers._  
>"Look! More humans!" <em>one said in a voice that was grating on Takumi's ears.<em> "Just like the ones who stopped the Dark Generals!"  
><em>Its voice was so grating that Takumi missed everything it said, but his attention was caught when another one spoke up.<em>  
>"Are you Digidestined?" <em>it asked, its voice bearable. Takumi nodded.<em>  
>"That's right." <em>he replied.<em> "My name's Takumi, and these are my friends, Shoji, Fumiko, Rina and Yusuke."  
>"But if you are Digidestined, then where are your Partner Digimon?" <em>another asked.<em>  
>"Oh, right here! Agumon! Re:Digitize!"<br>"Kamemon! Re:Digitize!"  
>"Elecmon! Re:Digitize!"<br>"Floramon! Re:Digitize!"  
>"Koemon! Re:Digitize!"<br>"Wow!" _The Sunflowmon let out in unison as they gathered around the human group's partner Digimon._  
>"Look, Sisters!" <em>one called, pointing to Floramon.<em> "One of them is just like us!"  
>"What is wrong with these Digimon?" <em>Takumi wondered.<em>  
>"No idea, mate. They're definitely enamoured by our presence; that much is certain."<br>"Sunflowmon, stop!" _came a new voice as a new Digimon came rushing out, a lilac coloured flower Digimon who was more humanoid in shape, but not like Sanzomon humanoid, this Digimon still actually looked like a Digimon._  
>"Lilamon! Look! More humans." <em>came the first Sunflowmon's voice again, as grating as ever.<em>  
>"So I see." <em>Lilamon responded.<em> "You are Digidestined?"  
>"That's right." <em>Takumi answered.<em>  
>"I apologise for my siblings. They are a bit excitable after today, but maybe it would do you better to speak with the others in the town."<br>"I see." _Takumi replied._ "All right, thank you."

_The group pressed on, Fumiko looking back to see one of the Sunflowmon waving at them._  
>"Did that Sunflowmon say more humans, or did I imagine that?" <em>she asked.<em>  
>"Maybe Yuki onee-san beat us here?" <em>Agumon wondered.<em>  
>"Maybe… but, you know, I wish she would leave the Generals for us."<br>"I know, right!?" _Rina chimed up._ "I mean, she tells us all how we need to get stronger, but this is the second Zone where the Dark Generals have already been dealt with?"  
>"Yeah. Talk about mixed messages." <em>Yusuke replied.<br>_"Maybe the threat is more immediate than we thought?"_ Takumi reasoned. _"Then again, we have learned that there is more than one Dark General per Zone, so maybe she has left some for us, and just did what was necessary to protect the town."  
>"Maybe…" <em>replied Shoji. There was something unsettling about this set up that he couldn't place.<em> "But if she keeps doing the job for us, then why would Sanzomon have even bothered bringing us here?"  
>"Maybe it's not just the Generals we were brought here for." <em>Takumi answered.<em> "Ranamon wasn't aligned to them, but she still had her own plans."  
>"So, what mate? We're like Special Police Digidestined?"<br>"Corny, but no. Maybe the Dark Generals are just the root of all evil, and we've been called the take care of the evil no matter where it lurks, with the Olympus Whispered, the Dark Generals, or otherwise. The buck stops with us. This is where it ends, with us, the Digidestined!" _Takumi called._ "We can't and won't let any Digimon, Dark General or otherwise do as they please any longer. As long as we Digidestined are here, we'll ensure the justice of the Digital World."  
><em>Shoji and the others smiled, and then laughed. Takumi certainly had a way with words. Maybe the goggles were strapped too tight to his head, Shoji thought. Then again, maybe he was right. Maybe there was a grander purpose for them all here.<em>

"Justice!?" _came an unfamiliar voice from on high, Takumi and the others turning to see another human._ "I think it's time you knockoffs learned what Justice truly is!" _and with that, the human, a girl, leapt from atop her perch, throwing herself straight at Takumi as she drew her left fist behind her launching it at the goggle boy and sending him reeling with a devastating blow before landing in a crouched position, looking up at the group with a smirk._  
>"Takumi!" <em>Agumon called, the rookie rushing to help his Partner.<br>_ "Who are you?" _Shoji demanded to know as the group took a look at their attacker. She looked a few years older than the rest of them, and had short black hair highlighted by a single red streak. Golden goggles with red lenses sat on her head. She wore a red lycra shirt with black trim while a white scarf was tied around her neck. The rest of her attire consisted on black skinny jean shorts, white stockings and red laced black boots. Topping the outfit off were fingerless black leather gloves and a ruby coloured Digivice strapped to her wrist._  
>"She… She's a Digidestined like us?" <em>Rina wondered aloud, earning a scowl from the aqua coloured eyes of the dark-haired newcomer.<em>  
>"What a joke!" <em>she responded.<em> "Don't dare compare me to you knockoffs. Unless that is, unless you want to end up like your friend there."  
>"Goggles and a Digivice!" <em>Takumi responded as he had pulled himself up, staggering through the group to get face to face with his attacker, Takumi's red eyes immediately clashing with the newcomer's aqua eyes as they almost examined one another; dark hair, goggles, red Digivice.<em>  
>"Interesting scarf." <em>Takumi scoffed.<em> "What kind of Hero do you propose yourself to be?"  
>"Ooh, burn. Like your life preserver is a better fashion statement!" <em>retorted the new girl. <em>  
>"You still haven't told us who you are." <em>was all Takumi could reply before he was shoved backward, the aqua-eyed girl snapping her fingers and suddenly being joined by three others, the new group of four staring down Takumi's group of five.<em>  
>"What the? Four other Digidestined?" <em>Takumi wondered.<em>  
>"But why do they look like they're out for blood?" <em>Shoji responded.<em>  
>"I don't want to say I told you so, but-" <em>Yusuke found himself getting cut off by Rina.<em>  
>"Not now, you blockhead."<br>"Takumi? Plan?" _Fumiko questioned, looking over the two boys and girl that had joined the girl in red._

_The young man who seemed to be their age looked to be the second in command of these four newbies. He had unkempt wavy blue hair and stern orange eyes. He wore a pink shirt with an orange bird print on the front. Navy wristbands and pants contrasted the shirt, but were offset again by a gold rhinestone belt and pink legwarmers worn over the navy boots on his feet. His Digivice was Gold._  
>"Ah, Red. What trouble have you gotten us into now?" <em>he said with a scoff, while the girl in red smirked.<em>  
>"Patience isn't my forte, Gold. You should know that by now."<br>_Following him was a younger child, much younger than anyone on either side. Blonde bangs poked out of his large faded blue hat. Unlike the young man with the gold Digivice, this kid was a bit more snappier dressed – a faded blue suit jacket over a grey waistcoat, saffron coloured tie and white shirt. He wore matching ¾ length pants, which had suspenders hanging over the sides. Matching socks were offset by brown loafers. The child's eyes were a Grey-Teal colour and a Silver Digivice sat on his wrist over the shirt sleeve. It could be seen poking out from under his suit jacket._  
>"Bro, is this really necessary?" <em>the kid asked, 'Gold' nodding in response.<em>  
>"These five miscreants are the enemy. For the sake of peace in the Digital World, we need to eliminate them. Be strong for me, won't you?"<br>"If you say so, bro!"

_The last member of the group was a complete anomaly. She had purple hair tied into a bun and wore a flowing, royal purple kimono with a gold dragon design and gold stitching. The dragon wrapped around the kimono, with its head and claws being prominent on the girl's back. A white sash was wrapped around her waist, tied at the back. She wore wooden block sandals that gave her extra height and her face was painted white, while accented with purple markings – Fumiko noted her face paint was very Kabuki like. Her hands and Digivice were hidden under the elongated sleeves of the elaborate kimono, but Takumi figured that just like her eyes, her Digivice was purple.  
>The girl remained silent, flashing a fan across her face.<em>  
>"Certainly an eclectic bunch, huh Takumi?" <em>Shoji commented.<em>  
>"Like we can talk." <em>Fumiko said, half laughing.<em>  
>"I'd still like to know who these guys are." <em>Takumi noted.<em>

"Hmph. I think we've kept them waiting long enough, don't you, Red?" _Gold joked._  
>"I guess so." <em>Red replied, holding out her Digivice.<em> "Let's go everyone! Guilmon Re: Digitize!" _a red dinosaur Digimon about the size of Takumi's Agumon appeared. It's yellow eyes ferocious as they stared a hole through Agumon. Agumon's flame billowing in it's mouth in response._  
>"Biyomon! Re: Digitize!" <em>Gold called, a pink bird Digimon with a shackle on one leg emerging from the Digivice.<em>  
>"Kokuwamon! Re: Digitize!" <em>the younger sibling called, a small metallic Digimon that looked like a cross between a beetle and a tazer stood in front of the child.<em>  
>"From the depths of the Digital World's fury, the beast rises to strike fear and vengeance into the hearts of her adversary. Re: Digitize, Renamon!" <em>the girl in purple called, proving Takumi right about her Digivice. A tall, feminine yellow fox appeared. It wore purple elbow length gauntlets on its arms.<em>

_And as the Digimon appeared, 'Red' stepped forward._

"I am Akane Tanikawa, Bringer of Revolution!" _she called, bringing her left arm up to sky and out stretching her hand before pulling it back down in a fist pump motion._  
>"I'm Kaneda Kido, the Burning Flame of the Digital World!" <em>he followed, bringing his hand to his head as he mock saluted the Digidestined with a smirk on his face.<em>  
>"Gin Kido here, Systems Extraordinaire!" <em>the younger brother of Kaneda followed up, crossing his arms before throwing his right arm outward.<em>  
>"I am simply, Murasaki. May the fangs of vengeance seep into your very souls!" <em>the purple haired girl finished, bowing slightly as she brought a floral patterned fan to cover her lower face.<em>  
>"And together, we are the All-Star Protectors of the Digital World, the Electronic Heroes, the Chosen Children, the Digidestined!"<p>

"Th-they're… they act like a Sent-" _Takumi stuttered, as the rest of the group stared wide eyed at what they had just witnessed. These four couldn't be serious, could they? This had to be a joke, or a mass hallucination._  
>"Guilmon! Attack that Agumon now!"<br>_And suddenly they were at war with the group of four, Takumi's Agumon and Akane's Guilmon going head to head, while Renamon went after Koemon, Kokuwamon went after Kamemon and Biyomon went after Floramon. That left Elecmon without anyone to face, but when Elecmon tried to help one of the others, he found out something very quickly. These new Digimon were super strong, driving back their opponents almost with the greatest of ease._

"**PEPPER BREATH!**" _roared Agumon, only for the attack to be stopped by Guilmon who roared_ "**PYRO SPHERE!**" _causing the two attacks to detonate in the air, Guilmon using the smoke to rush Agumon and send him flying with a powerful strike from his longer tail._  
>"Now, Guilmon!" <em>Akane called.<em> "Finish him!"  
><em>Guilmon chased after Agumon, but the yellow dino was prepared, lunging through the smoke to uppercut the Guilmon, using it's larger than most Agumon body to literally throw its weight around.<em>

"Alright enough toying around." _Akane called._ "We need Champion level power, NOW!"  
><em>The new group did the exact same pose the others were, pressing down on the A and C buttons of the Digivices on their wrists, and then suddenly.<em>  
>"<strong>GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GROWLMON!<strong>" _a large, ferocious red dragon Digimon with a wild with mane stood in Guilmon's place, it's roar sending shivers through the bodies of the five heroes._  
>"<strong>BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… BIRDRAMON!<strong>" _another grand Digimon, a bird who almost looked like it was on fire itself took Biyomon's place._  
>"<strong>KOKUWAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… THUNDERBALLMON!<strong>" _a large blue ball Digimon with a gold lightning bolt on it's forehead, it's white gloved hands and red and white sneakers, each with bolts in them almost made the Digimon look like a video game mascot._  
>"<strong>RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… YOUKOUMON!<strong>" _a blue, multi-tailed fox Digimon took Renamon's place, snarling at the Digidestined's Digimon, daring them to make the next move._

"No!" _Takumi roared._ "We're all Digidestined here! We shouldn't be fighting like this! Why are you doing this!"  
>"Digidestined?" <em>Akane answered.<em> "You knockoffs have no right to call yourselves that after the damage you've caused. You, the Dark Generals who turned the Grass Zone to stone, who terrorized the temple of the Mountain Zone and laid claim to the Ocean Zone! We're stopping you here! GROWLMON!"  
>"WHAT?!" <em>Shoji called.<em> "Preposterous! You have it all wrong! Takumi, we have to Digivolve or we're done here!"  
>"All right. Guys, let's bring it together! Ready, Agumon?!"<br>_Agumon didn't answer so much as he built up a powerful flame in his mouth and fired it off at Growlmon._  
>"I'll take that as a yes. All right, Digimon! Digivolve!" <em>Takumi called as the five struck their pose.<em>  
>"<strong>AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… TYRANNOMON!<strong>"  
>"<strong>KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GWAPPAMON!<strong>"  
>"<strong>ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AEGIOMON!<strong>"  
>"<strong>FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KIWIMON!<strong>"  
>"<strong>KOEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… HANUMON!<strong>"  
>"All right, Tyrannomon! Make these guys see sense! BLAZE BLAST THAT GROWLMON!"<p>

"**BLAZE BLAST!**" _roared Tyrannomon as it fired at Growlmon, who countered with a Pyro Blaster before the two red dinosaurs went head to head in a wrestling match, each dino trying to get the upper hand on the other._

_ Meanwhile, Birdramon was using his aerial advantage to distract the other four Digimon as they tried to combat. Every time Gwappamon would try to fight against Youkomon, Birdramon would protect Youkomon which in turn would allow Thunderballmon to use its 'Thunder Bolt' attack to hurt the kappa Digimon with electricity. Aegiomon managed to intervene._ "**IRON THRUST!**" _he called, dropping to his hands and kicking the round Digimon with his powerful hind legs._  
>"<strong>ATTRACT ECHO!<strong>" _Aegiomon called, as he played his Syrinx and aimed to capture the Birdramon's attention, which in turn allowed Kiwimon to launch its 'Pummel Peck', sending the Chibi Kiwimon to attack the airborne Birdramon while Gwappamon followed up with a 'DJ Shooter' attack in a bid to take Birdramon out of the sky.  
>Youkomon wasn't having any of this however as she ran past all of her opposing Digimon, attacking them swiftly.<em>  
>"<strong>EVIL FLAME DRAGON!<strong>" _she roared, a blaze surrounding Youkomon that took the form of a dragon before seeking out each individual target. Except one, Youkomon had missed Hanumon who reeled his bone club back and swung it like a baseball bat, smashing Youkomon and sending her flying, the Digimon landing with a tumble as Aegiomon made a bid for Thunderballmon, Gwappamon made a bid for the fallen Birdramon and Hanumon advanced on Youkomon._  
><em>Tyrannomon and Growlmon were exhausting one another with their ferocious battle. Tyrannomon swung his tail at Growlmon, who ducked and swung his tail back at Tyrannomon, but Tyrannomon caught Growlmon's tail and started to swing the Digimon through the air by its tail, Takumi and Akane counting the rotations, but before Tyrannomon could let go, Akane ordered her own red dinosaur to fight back, and Growlmon did in a way Tyrannomon never saw coming.<em>  
>"<strong>DRAGON SPINE!<strong>" _he roared, the hairs on his back becoming rock hard and shooting rapidly at Tyrannomon, who howled in pain, forced to drop Growlmon and turn away to protect himself._

"Great job, Growlmon! Now finish him!" _Akane called._  
>"Tyrannomon! We can't lose here!" <em>Takumi called.<em> "I know we shouldn't even be having this fight, but you've got to hold on so that we can find our friends. Now show that Growlmon what you're made of!"  
>"It's useless!" <em>Akane called.<em> "You knockoffs are nothing compared to us, the true Digidestined. We'll make sure you can't ruin any more innocent lives!"  
>"Look, I don't know who gave you your information, or your Digivices, you've got it so twisted it's not even funny. Just call off this attack and I'm sure we can find a way to-"<br>_Growlmon's attack cut Takumi off as the ferocious beast began to produce electromagnetic 'blades' from its forearm-talons by shooting electromagnetic waves through them and firing the 'blades' at Tyrannomon._ "**DRAGON SLASH!**" _he roared, Takumi about to recoil in horror, but then his grimace turned into a huge grin as Tyrannomon's body became covered in flames._  
>"Get 'em Partner!" <em>Takumi cried out.<em>  
>"<strong>WILD BUSTER!<strong>" _Tyrannomon roared, tackling Growlmon and sending him to the ground with the flaming tackle. Akane snarled._

"They're stronger than we gave them credit for, Red." _Kaneda called._  
>"You're right. I didn't think we'd need to do this, but, we have to take it to the next level." <em>Akane replied, the rest of the group nodding and reaching for the pendants around their necks.<em>  
>"You WHAT?!" <em>Takumi called.<em> "What are you guys talking about."  
>"Get ready, knockoffs!" <em>Akane called, the group taking out what looked like an SD Card from the matching pendants they all wore and slotted them into the Digivices on their wrists.<em>  
>"Get ready for the Ultimate Clash!" <em>Akane called, the group pressing down on the Digivices again, the original group of five only able to watch on in horror as…<em>  
>"<strong>GROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TO… WARGROWLMON!<strong>" _Akane's Digimon now sported silver armour and sharp blade on each arm._  
>"<strong>BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARUDAMON!<strong>" _where the fiery bird had been was now a gigantic Native American styled phoenix._  
>"<strong>THUNDERBALLMON DIGIVOLVE TO… DATAMON!<strong>" _this Digimon had shrunk in size, looking just a little bit bigger than it's Partner's fist. It was a completely mechanic Digimon, whose brain was protected by the glass looking dome over it._  
>"<strong>YOUKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… DOUMON!<strong>" _the blue multi-tailed fox now stood upright, and wore a robe with a yin-yang in the centre and the character for "Truth" along the front. She was surrounded by floating paper talismans and wielded a large paintbrush for a weapon._

_After this, it wasn't even a contest, it was a massacre. WarGrowlmon charged at Tyrannomon and cleaved him easily with the blades on his wrists, de-Digivolving him back into Koromon with a single 'Atomic Blaster', WarGrowlmon firing up its chest-mounted atomic cannons and eviscerates Tyrannomon with atomic laser fire. Agumon lay on the ground a heaving mess.  
>Garudamon's 'Wing Blade' attack sent Gwappamon soaring high into the air where he caught Gwappamon with his 'Phoenix Claw' and obliterated the kappa Digimon with a follow up 'Fire Hurricane', which did exactly as the name implied, causing Gwappamon to revert to Chapmon, who Shoji rushed out to grab, leaping into the air to save his Partner.<br>Datamon followed up the display by grabbing Aegiomon with his extending arms, wrapping them around Aegiomon like tentacles._ "**DATA CRASH!**" _Datamon called, shocking Aegiomon with viruses that seeped into him from Datamon's hands, the ram like Digimon crying out as he was reverted to Tsunomon and promptly dropped by Datamon like a bad habit._

_And then, there was Kiwimon, who tried everything she could to outrun and manoeuvre Doumon, the Champion level Digimon couldn't keep up with Doumon, but then when Kiwimon realised she couldn't hear Rina's voice anymore it was then she realised, she was trapped in a labyrinth. Doumon had contained her using her 'Demonic Gates, Hidden Armor' attack. Now, with each step, it felt like the walls were closing in on Kiwimon, and soon enough she bumped into Doumon, who swept the legs out from underneath Kiwimon with her giant paintbrush before slapping a talisman of some sort on Kiwimon's head._

"**EXORCISM SCROLLS!**" _Doumon called, firing other paper talisman at Kiwimon, blasting it over and over again until nothing but a Tanemon lay in its place. It was then and only then that the labyrinth disappeared._  
><em>Finally, WarGrowlmon and the other three Ultimate level Digimon set their sights on Hanumon, but before they could make a move Yusuke attempted to call Hanumon back into the Digivice, but was apprehended by Kaneda, who made sure his team could finish the job.<em>

"Hanumon!" _Yusuke called, but it was no use, the single Champion level had no hope against four Ultimates._ "**MEGALO SPARK!**" _roared WarGrowlmon, firing electrified bullets from its chest mounted cannons._ "**EAGLE CLAW!**" _called Garudamon, leaping into the air and performing a rapid kick and slash combo with the talons on its feet._ "**DIGITAL BOMB!**" _called Datamon, firing it's fingers like bombs and then Doumon stepped up, and as if making up for the clubbing Hanumon gave her as Youkomon, began to mercilessly wail on Hanumon with her massive paintbrush._

_In a flurry of attacks, Hanumon was also reverted back to an in-training Digimon, but before the devolution could finish, Yusuke managed to overpower Kaneda by throwing him over his shoulder and call his Partner back to safety._

"What the hell just happened?" _Takumi asked as he and the others attended to their Partner's health._  
>"We were completely outmatched…" <em>Fumiko replied solemnly, sighing as she cradled Tsunomon.<em>  
>"But why?" <em>cried Rina as she held Tanemon close.<em> "Why would our fellow Digidestined attack us like this…?"  
>"I don't know, Rina old girl… All we've tried to do is help since we got here, but they… they see us as something else. They think we're the Dark Generals." <em>Shoji answered.<em>  
>"But that's impossible!" <em>Yusuke roared.<em> "Which one of us looks like we have the power to turn a village to stone?"  
>"I know, mate, I know. But we just got our arses handed to us for that. I'm as confused by all this as you are."<p>

_The group of five band together, distraught and broken upon being handed such a devastating loss. They call their Partners back into their Digivices before anything else happened.  
>Akane stepped forward, the older girl and her comrades calling their own Partners back. Placing her left hand on her him, she pointed at Takumi with her right hand.<em>  
>"Today Dark Generals, you have faced a grim lesson. That your wanton destruction of the Digital World will not go unpunished!"<br>"Mrgrgr! We are NOT the Dark Generals!" _Takumi argued._ "We're just like you! Trying to find them so we can stop them and hunt down the Olympus Whispered!"  
><em>Akane paused, looking to the others before bursting out in laughter.<em>

"What the heck is an Olympus Whispered?" _she asked. _"Why not make sense of your lies before you tell them, Dark General! But we're not done with you. You can either repent, or be destroyed!"

"Why do we need to repent when we haven't done anything wrong?" _Yusuke snarled._  
>"Yeah!" <em>called Rina.<em> "All we've done is made friends with Digimon. There nothing wrong with that!"

_Kaneda was the one to speak up this time, but suddenly the area filled with black smoke, both sides of the field coughing as they tried to see through. But when the smoke cleared, the beaten team of five were gone.  
>Murasaki stayed silent throughout the whole thing, peering at the other three members of her group from over her fan.<em>  
>"Argh! They got away!" <em>Kaneda yelled, but Gin just smiled at his brother.<em>  
>"Don't worry bro, we're the heroes of this story. We'll get 'em next time!"<br>"Yeah!" _Akane responded, pumping her fist._ "You hear that Dark Generals?! Your days are numbered!"

**END**


End file.
